He's the Man
by elise-marieCULLEN
Summary: AU. Edward Cullen disguises himself as sister Alice and attends her school only to find himself falling for his roommate, Bella Swan. Will he be able to control his feelings for her or will Bella think a girl has a crush on her? All Human. R
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't own the movie She's the man.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction and it's an Alternate Universe and they're all human. It's kinda like the movie She's the man, in the sense that Edward disguises himself as his sister then falls for his roommate. But the rest of the story is my own, and completely different from the movie! Enjoy! ******

Chapter 1 – The Plan

EPOV **(A/N: The majority of the story will take place in his point of view)**

Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be stuck by you I wanna make you move because you're standing – 

The music was cut and I turned away from my laptop and saw my younger sister Alice standing in front of my stereo with her hands on her hips.

Outraged, I demanded, "What the hell are you doing? This is my room, you know."

"I am well aware of that fact, oh older brother of mine. But I need you help."

"Ugh! Alice if this another one of those times where you want me to dress up as the Grudge and run after some guy, I'm not doing it." I said in a bored voice.

She made a face and sat down at the foot of my bed. "Those were drastic measures. This is… kinda more complicated."

"What is it, Alice?" I said anxiously. "If Jasper hurt you in any way… I don't care if he's my best friend, I'll hunt him down." I growled.

"Hold your panties! Gosh Edward you really can jump to conclusions. It's nothing along those lines… Jazz is fine! He'd never hurt me!"

"Okay, good." I sighed. "I'm not really in the mood to run after someone today."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah cause you usually are on any other day." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "But, no, listen. I need your help. And possibly Emmett's too. I'm still waiting for Angela's call." She peered at her cell phone, which was in her hand.

"You need mine and Emmett's help? And what does that have to do with Angela?" I asked, feeling utterly confused.

Emmett was my best friend, but him and Alice aren't on very good terms at the moment. She still hasn't forgiven him for breaking her hair straightener after he decided to experiment. He said he didn't like his curly hair anymore and tried to argue his case, but Alice wasn't pleased. And Angela was one of Alice's close friends from school. The two recently joined the prestigious all-girls Starfield Academy in Seattle to complete their 12th grade, while Emmett, Jasper and I were going to the all-boys Kensington Preparatory, also in Seattle. Ugh! The guys and I weren't looking forward to this year. Of course, our parents had to decide to send us there for our senior year. Now we were stuck with no girls for our senior year, even though Kensington Prep and Starfield organized dances and their proms together, because they were only a five minutes drive apart.

I was pulled from my train of thought as Alice cleared her throat, capturing my attention.

"Okay. What I'm about to tell you is classified top-secret information. You can't tell _anyone_! Well Emmett might find out cause I need his help, but _no one else_!" She growled fiercely.

"What did you like hack into the F.B.I. database and steal some top-secret info?" I snickered.

She didn't reply. She only looked at me with a blank expression.

"Oh my god! You did!" I gasped.

She continued to stare at me for a few seconds then burst out laughing. "Gosh Eddie! You should see your face! It's priceless! I wish I had a camera. OH WAIT! I DO!" She pulled out her phone and snapped a pic.

I glowered. "Alice, _never _call me that again! And delete that picture!"

"I don't think so," She sang. "This is pure black mail materiel."

"Whatever. Have fun. Back to your 'top-secret' info. And please make it quick. I'm going over to Emmett's and he's picking me up."

"Good, you'll be able to tell him about it… here it goes … Jasper, Angela, Ben and I are leaving."

"What?" I said blankly.

"Jasper-Angela-Ben-and-I-are-leaving." She enunciated every word clearly as if she were talking to a five-year-old.

"Yeah, I got that thanks. But why are you leaving? And where are you going? Do mom and dad know? Why would you _want_ to leave? And why are Jasper, Angela and Ben going with you? Alice, tell me what the _hell_ is going on." I rambled on.

I was surprised that she waited calmly all throughout my babbling.

"Right. Have you gotten all of the questions out of your system?" She didn't wait for me to answer. "I'm not leaving, _leaving_. The four of us are just taking an important vacation during the last two weeks of August – "

"Hold on, you start school on the 19th. That's two weeks before the end of August." I interrupted.

"Which is why, my dear brother, I need your help."

"Why ask for me help? And what do you want me to do?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well you see, mom and dad don't know. And they won't _will_ they?" She growled.

"If you want my help, you have to tell me where you're going and why."

She bit her lip and started looking uncomfortable. "I was kinda, sorta, maybe hoping we could avoid that question."

"No dice. If you want my help Alice, you have to tell me."

She didn't say anything. I waited a few moments and still nothing, so I turned back to my laptop and started pretend typing, knowing she would crack any second. She looked too desperate.

"FINE!" She huffed.

I faced her again and grinned. "Victory is mine!"

"Oh, stuff it Edward."

I ignored her comment. "Go on. I'm waiting."

"Well…" She whispered, and then took off at full speed. "JasperandIaregoingtoLasVegastogetmarried." (**A/N: If you didn't catch that it's: Jasper and I are going to Las Vegas to get married)**

Unbelievably, I caught everything she said. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?" I screamed.

"EDWARD SHUT UP! MOM'S DOWN STAIRS!" She hissed.

"Well it's pretty big news. She should know. AND WHY ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED? YOU'RE NOT EVEN 18 YET!" I half-yelled.

"Look, Edward. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Your whole life, you've only ever had three girlfriends and they were totally dumb. Well not _totally_ dumb… but the point is you've never met the girl of your dreams! You wouldn't know how Jazz and I feel. And Angela and Ben are getting married too." She said while looking out the window.

"Well I expected that from them, but you're right. All the girls at our old high school were total nitwits. And I haven't met the girl of my dreams. But when I do, I hope I have what you and Jazz have. I know you love him, Alice. But you're only 18. Why not wait a few years? Just to be sure." I tried desperately to convince her.

"I am sure!" She cried. "I'm utterly and completely sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with Jasper. I love him more than anything else in the world. Please, Edward. Please just help me. This is something I need to do. Will you help me or not?"

I thought about it for a couple of minutes. Anyone who was around Alice and Jasper could see that they were completely in love. Sometimes I envied them. I couldn't help but want what they had with a girl of my own. But all the girls at my school were shallow and self-centered. Hopefully I'd meet the girl of my dreams soon.

I looked at Alice. I loved her so much and I just wanted her to be happy. The caring part of me wanted to agree to her demand but the logical part, wanted to tell her to wait and marry Jasper properly.

As I was about to reply, my cell phone rung. I flipped it open without looking at the display.

"Hello?"

"EDDIEKINS!!!!" A high-pitched voice squealed.

I almost fell off my chair. Tanya. God, she had this huge crush on me along with half the other girls at school. When were they going to realize that I wasn't interested in ANY girl at my school. How did she even get my number?

"Sorry. You have the wrong number."

"Eddie!" She laughed. "Quite like playing games! I recognized your voice! So I was like wondering if you like wanted to go to the mall. You could like hold the bags for me and like tell me which lingerie you prefer!" She laughed suggestively. "And this senior year is gonna like rock! You should like totally come up to my cottage with me before school like starts. I already like called your mom and she said you didn't start school till like the 3rd. I mean, duh! What are you like going to another school or something?"

Oh my god! My mom did what! Okay, if she called mom then she knows I'm free to go. Crap. Helplessly, I look up and catch Alice's smirk. Decision made. I'm helping Alice! Anything to get out of having to hang with this complete dumbo!

"I'm gonna be honest. I'm definitely not interested in you. Or in any other girl at school. So I'm counting on you to pass the message along. And sorry, a friend called a few minutes ago and I made plans for the last two weeks. I won't be in town. And yeah, I'm going to another school so I probably won't talk to you ever again. Later" I hung up before she had the chance to reply.

"So what did you have in mind, Alice?" I smiled at her expression.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!" She squealed and started jumping up and down.

I laughed. "Calm down Alice! Now tell me what I have to do to help."

"Okay, you have to disguise yourself as me, Alice Cullen."

"What!?" I really did fall off my hair this time.

"Oh Edward stop being so dramatic! It's only for two weeks! And if Emmett agrees, then he'll be dressed up as Angela." She smiled innocently.

"Alice!" I whined. "I'm not dressing up as a girl! That is the last thing I would ever do!"

"Didn't you just impulsively agree to help me? Or would you rather hang with Tanya and her bimbos next weekend? I mean I totally understand if you would." She got up off the bed and started walking towards the door.

Desperately I cried: "Wait!"

Alice turned around cheery. "I knew you'd cave." She sat back down on the bed and crossed her legs.

I folded my arms across my chest and glared. "I did not agree. I'm just listening to your full explanation and miraculous plan before I make a _final_ decision."

"Okay now listen once, because I only have time to explain once." She continued, "This is my first time at Starfield, so no one knows what I or Angela look like. All you have to do is tell our rents that you and Emmett are staying at Jasper's cottage in Olympia for the next two weeks with him and Ben. That way, you're covered completely and they won't suspect that you're taking my place. Now you can tell mom that you and Jasper will drive Angela and me to school on your way to the cottage. When really, you and Emmett will be going to Starfield and the rest of us will be making our way to Las Vegas. If you agree, I have the entire Elegant Locks salon booked for hair, makeup and nails makeover. And then we'll take you shopping and teach you and Emmett how to be a girl!"

All throughout her little speech, I remained mute. She had carefully organized the entire thing and I was positive mom and dad wouldn't figure it out. There was only one problem.

"Hate to burst your bubble. But how do you think that Emmett and I will pass as girls? Alice, I'm 6 feet tall and Emmett's 6 foot 2. Plus, have you not _seen_ him lately? He's like a walking sausage roll. He's arms are practically bigger than your waist. Good plan, but it'll never work." I said.

"I did think of that. Edward, would you mind telling me how tall our old vice principal was?" She asked innocently.

Crap. I forgot about her. "About 6 feet." I mumbled.

"That's right. So you're height shouldn't be a problem. And as for Emmett, well Angela is really athletic. We can just up the story a bit and make her a female weight lifter. You wouldn't believe the stuff people would believe. And besides, the only way they'd find out you both were guys, was if they'd pants you and they won't cause girls aren't immature like guys."

When she put it that way, it did seem highly realistic.

"Okay… and what about when you get back? I'm pretty sure people will notice the difference in the 'Alice' that I'm gonna be, and the actual Alice. How are you going to explain that?" I asked.

"Well… that could cause problems. But I can just say that my twin sister replaced me because I was home sick. And then I can just pretend to be mom when they call home." She broke off when she saw my eyebrow raised. "Okay so I haven't' figured that part out yet, but I'm sure everything will fall into place. Can you please just trust me on this?"

I nodded. I trusted my sister a lot and I wanted to help her. Plus, I was always an adventurous and daring person. I've been dead bored lately and I'm in the mood for some fun.

"Fine, Alice. I'm in. But only because I love you." I agreed reluctantly. I couldn't disappoint her.

"Thank you sooooooooooo much! I will owe you forever!" She came over and gave me a hug. "And I know you're agreeing because of all the girls you'll meet at Starfield."

Huh. She's right. I will meet a lot of girls there. Hopefully one I'll fall in love with and have an _actual_ relationship with.

"Yeah, yeah." I heard a knock on the door; Emmett was here. " Now scram, I my partner-in-crime is here! I have to tell him all about what I got him into!"

"Bye!" She cried before running out of my room.

I walked down stairs and opened the door. Emmett walked in and strolled down the hallway to the living room and picked up the controller and started playing a video game. I sat beside him and casually said: "So, do you have any plans for the next two weeks?"

He paused the game and looked at me. "Dude, you're not asking me out are you?"

"Ugh! No I'm not. But if you're not busy I have something we can do."

"Carry on, my man. I'm all ears. It's so boring around here." He picked up the controller again and resumed the game.

"Well… Jasper and Alice and Angela and Ben are going to get married in Las Vegas." I said in a rush.

"What!? Dude, since when?" Emmett dropped the remote and gave me his full attention. Something that _never_ happened.

"I don't know since when, but they decided to. Only problem is, they're leaving the 19th but Alice's school starts that day. So she asked me if we'd be willing to dress up as them and attend their school for two weeks until after they come back. Are you game?"

"Sure." He said easily, like I had just asked if he wanted pizza.

"What? You're actually willing to?" I asked in utter disbelief.

"Well, yeah. I'm dead bored and I need something to do. Plus it'll be awesome hanging with chicks for the next two weeks. Just think of all the possibilities!" He added an evil laugh.

"You do know I'll be dressed up as Alice and you'll be dressed up as Angela?"

"Oh right. Well that's a bummer. But we'll meet the girls and chat em up for two weeks then they'll meet the _real_ Emmett!" He said excitedly.

"It amazes me that you're down with this, but I'm happy you're coming along." I picked my phone up and texted Alice that Emmett was in.

I heard a muffled squeal and then Alice dashed down the stairs screaming, "Makeover time!!!!!!!!!!"

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Eight pages long! So review and let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestions for future chapters. Review, review ******

**Much love, elise-marie 3 **


	2. Admission

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! Thank you so much for all the reviews! **

Admission 

EPOV

After hours and hours of pure torture, Emmett and I made our way up the path to his front door. After Emmett agreed to the plan, Alice rushed us over to Elegant Locks Salon where we spent over six hours being groomed. Her hairstylist, Ashley, a rather pale girl who kept flirting with me, fixed a wig to fit my head, and another one for Emmett. Then, we were handed a bunch of makeup and a guide on how to use it. Like Emmett or I could put on makeup without hurting ourselves.

Flashback 

"_Okay, now this a brush. No it's not for your hair. It's to apply eye shadow and blush. Not that you'll need it, stud." She said and winked at Emmett who was beet red at the thought of wearing makeup. "Now, let's see if you guys can do this. We'll watch and then correct you."_

_Emmett and I both grabbed a brush and started applying eye shadow. As the brush hit my eyelid, I was surprised at how soft it was. I kinda pretended I was painting and brushed the blue eye shadow across my eye. When I was about to start on the other one, I heard a huge "OWWWWWWWWW!"_

_I opened my eyes and saw Emmett clutching his eye and swearing loudly. "What the hell! How do you girls use these things!? It's like freaking torture! No way am I putting on this crap every day for two weeks!"_

_Alice and Ashley were laughing so loudly; they started attracting looks from all the other people in the Salon. _

"_First of all, calm down. And second, you'll only have to wear it whenever you're in public. Gosh, I wouldn't want people to think that Angela or I look like men!" She shuddered. "Don't worry, Em, we'll have you both trained up in no time." She smiled an evil smile._

_End of Flashback_

After we were done with the makeup, Ashley announced we had to shave our legs and underarms. Something that Emmett wasn't too pleased about. We were lead into the bathroom, then given a razor and told to 'do the same thing you do on your face, but only on your legs and underarms'. Reluctantly, we did shave. It was the weirdest feeling in the world. It was so creepy not to have hair on your legs and under your arms. But we sucked it up and didn't complain knowing that Alice would make us wax our eyebrows if we did.

_Flashback_

_I sat down on the side of the bathtub with Emmett. Alice handed us a bottle of Freesia-smelling shaving cream. "Use this! It works wonders!" She said._

"_Yeah cause I would know." I said grumpily._

"_Ooh! It smells like Freesia, Edward! We should use this on our face!" Emmett squealed. I rolled my eyes._

_We began shaving and when we were done, Emmett and I examined our new legs._

"_Alice, my hair BETTER grow back our else!" I growled._

"_Oh Eddie, quit being a grouch!" She sang and laughed._

"_Whoah! This is totally weird. I don't have a carpet on my legs anymore! They feel like plastic!" Emmett said as we were pushed out the door._

_End of Flashback_

When we were all finished, we headed to the mall. Alice spent three hours running all over the mall trying to find 'pretty' clothes in our sizes. Not the easiest thing. Finally, she found a store that sold clothes for taller women. We tried on several outfits and when I asked why we'd need clothes if the school had uniforms, I received a smack on the head for my 'stupidity' and was forced into a mini skirt.

_Flashback_

_Emmett walked out of the change room in a mini skirt and halter-top. His fake boobs looked awkward; it was as if they were one. _

"_Hey Eddie! Aren't I a pretty lady?" He asked enthusiastically._

"_Yeah, of course Emmettina. That should be your new name." I joked._

_God he was having too much fun with this._

_End of Flashback_

As Emmett unlocked the door, I brought my suitcase into the house, packed with everything I would need at Starfield. Alice thought it would be best if I stayed at Emmett's for the next two days before we left.

Too tired to talk, we grabbed some cold pizza and a Coke, watched some football, and then went to sleep.

The next morning, a squealing Alice woke us up bright and early with a loudspeaker in her hands. "GOOD MORNING LADIES! UP, UP, UP! IT'S DAY TWO OF 'MAKE THESE MEN INTO WOMEN'! WE HAVE LOTS OF WORK TO DO! I EXPECT YOU DOWNSTAIRS IN TEN MINUTES WHEN YOUR INSTRUCTION ON ACTING LIKE A WOMAN BEGINS!"

I jumped at the sound of her loud voice and rolled off the mattress while Emmett banged his head on the headboard and starting shouting: "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? AND HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!?" He glanced at the clock and resumed shrieking. "IT'S NOT EVEN 8 YET! GO AWAY!"

She just stood there for a minute, then a slow smile spread across her face. "You have one minute to get out of bed, or else …"

"Or else what?" I frowned.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WORLD!" She started screaming. "LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC! YOU CAN BRUSH –"

"ALLRIGHT! WE GET IT!" Emmett and I yelled at the same time before rushing out of bed.

"Women…" Emmett muttered under his breath.

We dressed silently, and then walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen, where day two of Alice's torture began.

Five hours later, I think it's safe to say that Emmett and I know more things about women than men. Alice taught us everything: makeup and hair tips, girl talk, nail products, girl movies, chick books, things girl eat, expressions they use, everything! We sat patiently while she lectured and tested us on everything we had learned.

"And what are the most important girl rules?" She asked calmly.

"Uh… all of them?" I asked confused.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong Edward!" Alice sang. "The correct answer is: Every girl has different rules. But always remember, friends before love. Not that you'll be dating any guys. Oh! Another thing!" She flipped through her notes and found the page she was looking for. "Angela's cousin used to go to Starfield; she graduated this year. And she said that every weekend, _every_ weekend, the Kensington Prep boys host parties and invite the girls from our school. SO, you're going to need to come up with a story as to why you won't be dancing and flirting with boys."

"Easy. In reality, we're actually guys, dressed up as my best friend's sister and her friend, so they won't get caught ditching school while they get hitched in Vegas. How's that?" Emmett said.

"Sure, go right ahead Emmett! But you're cover will be blown." She smiled.

"Actually, technically, it will be _your_ cover blown, so I wouldn't push it. Now where is this pizza you promised?" My best friend retorted.

"It'll be here soon. Personally, and since my opinion is the only one that matters," She smiled beatifically, "I think you two should say that some jerk broke your heart and that you've boycotted boys. That should keep them from asking questions. Just make up some sap story as you go along." The doorbell rang and she added, "Pizza's here."

We ate lunch, and then proceeded to the physical part of our learning. Alice made us walk around the living room for an hour while she instructed us on our posture and made our walk more 'woman-like'.

Needless to say, by the end of the day, we were crabby and in much need of guy time. We showered, and then ate cold pizza while playing video games. We fell asleep early, knowing that Alice would be back bright and early tomorrow, because we had to leave for Starfield Academy, because school started the following day. Alice and Angela were bringing their pretend bags to Emmett's and we were going to drive them, well technically us, to Starfield, while Alice went off to Vegas to get married.

At ten to eight, our bags were ready in the car, and Emmett and I were waiting for Alice and Angela to arrive. We were dressed in our outfits with wigs and makeup in place. It takes a good four hours to get to Seattle from Olympia, so we figured we'd stop for lunch then get there around 1pm.

We heard a honk and turned and saw Jasper, Alice, Angela and Ben pull into the driveway. Jasper and Ben were following us to Seattle, and then after we were admitted, driving straight to Vegas.

As soon as Jasper got out of the car, he burst out laughing. "Honestly, you two look like girls. It's so creepy. And hilarious." He resumed laughing.

"I'd watch it if I were you Mr. Whitlock. Who is it that we're dressing up for and why? OH I KNOW!" Emmett screamed before he could answer. "Because Jazzy-poo over here is getting married _without_ inviting his best friends. Some friend you are." He huffed and went to sit in the car. Jasper had a look of pure shock on his face.

"Don't worry about it Jasper, he's just PMS-ing. All this girl stuff is getting to his head…" I apologized. Alice came running up with an eager look on her face.

"Ladies? Is everything ready to go?" Alice asked us.

"One, please stop calling us that. And two, yes everything is ready! Road trip anyone?" I answered.

Emmett, Angela, Alice and I pilled into my silver Volvo and I took off down the street.

"Last review. Please make sure to use your manners! We wouldn't want people to think Angela or I are bad mannered. Always cross your leg when you sit down. Cover your mouth when you yawn or cough. Actually, always do that, but especially when you're us. Don't bite your nails. Act confident. And most importantly, _do not hit on any girl at that school_. Understood?" Alice said.

"Yes to all of them, and I can't guarantee the last one." I said and earned a smack from Alice. "Whatever. I'll try. But no guarantees."

The rest of the four-hour drive rolled by pretty quickly. Everyone was quiet except for Alice who kept adding things to a list of things for us to remember. Emmett and I tuned her out after a while, so I'm sure we missed a few key points.

Once we hit Seattle, we stopped at a small Italian restaurant a couple blocks from Starfield called _La Bella Italia_. We ate good food and Emmett managed to catch a bit of the football game he was missing. When everyone was done, I grew nervous.

_Would we be able to pull this off? What if we get caught? What are we going to do if our cover is blown?_

There was no time for me to voice my questions, because Alice hopped in the car and started jumping up and down because she was so excited.

I climbed into the Volvo, and took off down the street. After a few minutes, I could see Starfield. A group of girls wearing short-shorts and sports bras were running along the track. I looked at Emmett and he too had noticed them.

He mouthed to me: "God, this is going to be hard!"

I nodded in agreement, and parked the car. Alice immediately jumped out and Angela started emptying the trunk. Emmett and I sat there for a few minutes, just staring at the main doors.

I turned to my partner-in-crime. "It's now or never, dude. Just think, it's only two weeks."

"Two weeks of pure torture. Look at that one, Edward!" He pointed to a blonde girl sitting on a rock by the stairs.

I looked out the window and my heart literally stopped. The blonde one was pretty, sure, but the brown-haired girl sitting next to her caught my eye. She smiled at her blonde friend, and my breath caught in my throat. She was the most beautiful and stunning girl I had ever seen. She had long brown wavy hair that cascaded around her shoulders, and beautiful brown doe-like eyes framed with think eyelashes. She wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans, but she still looked amazing despite the ordinariness of her outfit. _I think I'm in love_, I thought.

My voice came out strangled. "Em-emmett, lo-look at th-the one sit-sitting next to-to h-her."

Emmett looked but I could tell his eyes were riveted on the blonde female. "Yeah she's all right. But damn! That blonde girl is the hottest girl I've ever seen!" He smiled. "When we get outta here, she is so mine. I call her."

"Whatever. I don't want the blonde one. I want the brunette." I whispered.

"Deal. You get the brunette, I get the blonde." We shook on it, like we always do.

"Ready?"

We got out of the car and made our way over to Alice and Angela.

"Okay, ladies! This is Starfield. You can do this! Just remember what we told you and you'll do great! We have to run, so good luck!" Alice gave each of us a hug before walking towards Jasper's car. They climbed in, and Jasper sped away.

We were left alone. We stood there for a couple of minutes and looked around completely lost.

"Are you two lost?" a loud female voice called.

I looked up and noticed the blonde girl on the rock was the one who had talked to us. Emmett, or now Angela, looked dazed. I kicked him then turned to the brown-haired girl and said in my best female voice: "Uh, yeah we are. Could you help us?"

She smiled the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen. "Of course. I'm guessing you girls are new here?"

As I was about to reply, Emmett decided to wake up. "Yes we are." He said in a very manly, yet high-pitched voice. "My name is Angela, and this is my friend Alice." He said pointing to me.

"Cute names. My name is Rosalie." The blonde one introduced herself, and then pointed to the brown-haired angel, whose name I desperately wanted to know. "And this is my best friend Bella."

_Bella. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl._

"Nice to meet you two. Could you please show us the way to the Admissions office?" I asked with my eyes fixed on Bella. _Bella_.

They both got up and I saw Bella put her book in her bag. "Harry Potter?" I asked intrigued that she would read the series.

She laughed. "Same reaction I get out of everyone. People think just because you're not 13, you're not allowed to read them. I love reading them! Your age shouldn't limit yourself to certain books. What do you think?"

"I think that makes perfect sense." I smiled and she grinned back.

Bella and I made small talk on the way to the admissions office, and I overheard Rosalie and "Angela" talking about cars. I was surprised at how much Rosalie knew about them and I was sure Emmett was even more attracted to her because of her knowledge.

"Well, here we are." Rosalie stopped abruptly and gestured to a black door with 'Admissions' painted on it. "I guess we'll see you two around. How about we save you girls a seat at lunch tomorrow?" She looked at both of us.

"That would be AWESOME!" Emmett said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes.

"It was nice meeting you two. See you around." After another smile for me, Bella and Rosalie turned and walked away.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Emmett let out a loud whistle. "Damn, Rosalie knows her stuff. She was talking about a car she worked on and I nearly jumped on her! Edward, this is going to be harder than I thought. I can tell you like that Bella." He said.

"Oh yeah! Let's get this over with." I opened the door and we walked in.

We were greeted by a red-haired lady who smiled up at us. "Welcome girls to Starfield Academy! If I could have your names please, I'll give you your dorm number and your schedule!"

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is Angela Weber."

"Nice to meet you two. My name is Ms. Cope and since you're new here, let me assure you that you're not alone. If you need anything, just let me know. Here are your schedules. As requested, you have the same one. And your dorms are right next to each other. If you need anything, just dial 0 on the phone in your room and I'll be ready to help. See you soon!"

We turned with our schedules in hand and grabbed our stuff and made our way to the dorms.

"Dude, she sounds like a hostess at a hotel." Emmett said as we walked along the hallway towards my room.

"Hey, this is it. Room 356. Give me hand?" I said.

Emmett dropped his suitcase and helped me open the door and carry my bag inside.

As soon as we'd taken two steps inside, Emmett and I both froze. We dropped the suitcase, which landed with a big thud on the ground and remained motionless in the doorway.

**Hahaha! Sorry for the cliffy but I felt like being evil. Sorry for all of those flashbacks, but I didn't want to just make a chapter out of their makeovers. So, let me know what you think! Review, review, review : )**

**Elise-marie**


	3. Roommates

**A/N: OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! A couple of you guessed what was going on, so… this chapter goes out to the ones who did: ObsessedFan16 and Tamper with my memory. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I was frozen. I couldn't move. We just stood there staring at them.

"Bella?" I said in a strangled voice. "Is this your room?"

Bella and Rosalie, who had stopped talking and just sat there, suddenly smiled. "Hey Alice! And yeah, this is my room. I guess this means were roommates."

I couldn't help but beam back. Bella was my roommate. _Bella_. I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

Rosalie broke the silence. "Hey Angela! Are you guys just going to stand there or do you need any help?"

Emmett seemed to unfreeze and picked up my two suitcases at the same time. Something a normal girl wouldn't have been able to do. As I gave him a hard look, I heard them gasp.

"Oh my god! How strong _are_ you, Angela? You sure do have a lot of muscles." Rosalie inquired curiously.

Emmett set the bags down and looked up. "Uh, well this isn't something I wanted to tell people, but you kinda noticed…" He trailed off and looked at me.

I shot him a death glare. He better not mess this up.

"Uh, you see… I'm a female body-builder. I do competitions based on how much I can lift and stuff…" He said while I measured the girls' expressions.

They seemed a little stunned, but quickly recovered themselves. Rosalie was the first one to speak. "Wow, that's uh kinda cool. No, really cool. I didn't know they had female body-builders. And don't worry, I won't say anything. I think it's really cool. What about you, Bells?"

Bella grinned. "It's definitely awesome. I don't have a problem with it. And we'll keep it on the down low."

Emmett looked relieved that they bought his story. "Thanks. So what room are you staying in Rosalie?"

"Please, you can call me Rose. I'm in room 358, right across the hall."

Emmett's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Well, uh, umm, I guess you're my roommate then."

Rose squealed. "Oh my god! Are you serious? That's awesome! I was hoping you would be because we get along so well! That just made my day."

_And Emmett's too,_ I thought.

I unpacked while Rosalie led Emmett to their room. When everything was done, Emmett and Rosalie came back to our room. We all sat on the floor and talked. Which is something girls do. According to Alice. It seemed pretty weird to me.

"So where are you two from?" Bella asked while eating an apple.

"We're from Olympia. We used to go to West High." I answered.

"No way! Bella and I are from Olympia too! We went to North High for grade 9 then transferred here. Why did you guys transfer here?" Rosalie questioned.

Emmett answered this one. "Alice wanted to get away from her ex-boyfriend."

"What happened?" They both demanded.

He shifted nervously, obviously not expecting them to demand an answer. I quickly replied, "Well you see, my ex-boyfriend, uh, Jacob, cheated on me with a girl named Leah. It was horrible. And when I caught them, he just pretended she had a bug on her mouth and he had to kill it with his lips." I rolled my eyes.

Bella looked at me sadly. "You poor thing. How long were you two together?"

I faked a sniff. "Uh, almost a year. It was tragic when it ended. I've long since given up boys, so don't expect me to hang out with any at these parties."

Rosalie shot me a pitying look. "Of course not. We understand completely. It happened to Bella."

My eyes darted to Bella. She was looking at the finished apple in her hand. My heart almost broke at the thought of someone cheating on her. "What happened?" I tried to say in a normal voice.

"Oh the usual. He couldn't get what he wanted from me, so he found what he was looking for somewhere else. I haven't dated since."

I grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I'm so sorry. But I know what you're going through."

She gave a half-smile then asked Emmett, "So what about you, body-builder?"

He smiled. "Cool nickname. Oh, I have a boyfriend. His name's Ben. But I won't get to see him until Christmas. "

Rosalie squeezed his hand and I thought he would faint. "I'm sorry you're away from him. But you'll see, the months will go by quickly."

"Well all the guys I meet are jerks, so it wouldn't make a difference. But I'm glad that you're like us, Alice. Bella and I don't date… and neither do you, so we should definitely get in some girl time." Rose squealed again. "And as for you, Angela, we expect some good dish on Ben, cause we don't have any boyfriends."

Emmett eyed me nervously. He was probably thinking the same thing as me, _girl time_?

Wanting to change the subject, I said, "So what do you guys do around here for fun?"

Bella answered this one. "Well, every weekend, the boys from Kensington or us host a party. Ads are put up all around the school, so you'll know where it is. Um, there are a bunch of after-school programs, like yoga and pottery. There are also the school teams, but Rose and I aren't on any team."

"Yeah, gym once a day is enough for me." Rosalie put in.

"We don't usually head to all the parties. The first and last ones for sure, then a couple through out the year. But we both have cars so we go in town to the movies or mall. That's about it."

"Sounds like there's a lot to do." Emmett said.

Rosalie turned to him. "So what was West High like?"

I answered. "It was all right. The boys were really bad though, but the girls were nice enough. I usually just hung out with Angela, her boyfriend Ben, my brother's best friends, Jasper and Emmett and my brother Edward."

"Oh, you have a brother! Are you two close?" Bella asked asked.

"Uh, I guess. We hang out with the same group of people. So I'd say that we're pretty close."

Rosalie asked, "What's he like?"

"Let's see. He's athletic, smart, and funny. But he hasn't dated in a while. He thinks all the girls at West are shallow and dumb. So he's looking for a girl that he can commit to. I think… But I know that he'd definetly like you if he met you." I added to Bella, hoping she'd get my hint.

"Wow, Bells! He sounds like you're kind of guy!" Rosalie muttered to Bella.

Bella looked up with a small smile on her face. "What school does he go to? I mean if I met him, I might be interested. But I'd have to spend time with him first."

My heart started beating quickly. _She'd be interested!_ "He goes to Kensington, so you'll see him around. And I'll invite him out sometime. If he's not too busy with school."

She blushed. _God, she's beautiful. _"Yeah, that'd be wonderful. I definitely look forward to it."

"So what classes do you have?" Rosalie asked.

"We have Spanish, then Calculus, then Government, then Gym, then Lunch, then Biology, then Chemistry." I answered.

"OHMYGOD! You have the same schedule as I do!" Bella squealed happily.

My heart started pounding. How lucky was I? I not only got to stay in the same room as her, but we had all the same classes to! "No way."

"Yep. Rosalie has all the same classes except for Chemistry. She has Art instead." Bella said and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Before either of us could say anything, a voice spoke through the loud speaker. "On behalf of all the staff here at Starfield Academy, I, Principal Waters, would like to welcome back our past students, and welcome our new students. Please don't be shy to ask for help; the staff are always willing to point new comers in the right direction. For sports team tryouts please see Coach Radcliffe. And lastly, may the owner of a blue Ford Escape with the license plate BELLS please move your vehicle, you're parked illegally. Thank you and have a great day."

Rosalie started laughing at Bella, whose face was a deep crimson. "Uh, that's my car. I'd better go move it. Oh, Rose didn't you forget something in my car?"

"Yeah, I did. I'll come down and get it with you."

They both walked to the door and then disappeared down the hall.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Emmett started jumping up and down.

"DUDE! THESE TWO WEEKS ARE GONNA ROCK! MAN, ROSALIE IS SOOOOO HOT!" He practically yelled.

"Emmett, shut up! That was so loud! Someone probably heard you!" I got up, opened the door and stuck my head in the hall. No one was there.

"Okay, no one heard you. Thank god… We have major problems." I said as I adjusted my wig.

Clueless as always, Emmett said, "Why would we have problems? We're the luckiest guys ever! We get to spend two weeks in an all girls school and get secret inside info about what Rosalie looks for in a guy. I bet it's everything I have. Imagine her in gym…" He grinned mischievously.

I punched him. "God you can be such an idiot sometimes! That's exactly the problem! We're sharing rooms with girls that we like! How is that a good thing?" I asked helplessly. "I mean sure, we _want_ to share rooms with Bella and Rosalie, but that'll make everything so much harder."

"Oh, right. Damn I keep forgetting I'm a girl!" He said as if he had just discovered 2+24. "Well all we have to do is stay out of temptation's way."

I gave him a skeptical look. "Like you could stay out of temptation's way."

"Don't be hatin'. Ha I always wanted to say that. Anyway, I'll just act like myself, so Rosalie'll be falling for Emmett, instead of Angela. And then after this wack deal is done, Rosalie won't be able to keep her pays off of Grand Master Emmett."

"Okay, first of all, Rosalie is a girl, not a bear. Second, never EVER, call yourself Grand Master Emmett; you sound like a wannabe rapper. And third, Rosalie thinks you're a GIRL, so she won't be falling for you!" I replied.

"Say what you will, my friend, but this Grand Master Emmett has irresistible charms… even when I'm a girl." Emmett said awkwardly. "The point is, she won't be able to help it."

"Right, sure Grand Master Emmett." I rolled my eyes and my cell phone suddenly rang. I glanced at the caller ID. It was Alice.

"Hey Alice! How's it going?" I asked.

Before she could answer, Emmett ripped the phone from my hand. "Oh my god Alice! I have the hottest roommate! Her name is Rosalie, and she's into cars and video games! AND she's a total babe…"

I tuned him out as he drawled on and on about Rosalie. My thoughts were on her best friend.

_Bella_. She was so beautiful and so smart. Unlike any other girl I had ever met. She didn't flip her hair at you signaling she wanted you to ask her out. Well maybe that was because she thought I was a girl… But anyways, I knew she wouldn't do that. She had depth, she had _everything_. I couldn't help but like her.

Speaking of Bella, there she comes right now, up the steps with Rosalie. Heading towards the dorms.

I grabbed the phone from Emmett, who was giving Alice an in-depth explanation of what Rose looked like.

"Sorry, Alice, our roommates are coming up the stairs. We'll call you later. Have a good time in Vegas." I said quickly.

"Edward, don't you –" She growled before I flipped it shut.

"Too late." I muttered as Bella and Rosalie walked into the room.

To cover up the awkward pause, Emmett asked, "So anyone up for pizza?"

Us girls, _ha yeah right_, had a good dinner at the pizza parlour and when we got back to the dorms, Bella and Rosalie excused themselves to go speak with a teacher about an extracurricular activity, while Emmett and I went on a "walk".

We headed outside, then followed a path that lead into the trees surrounding the campus. Once we were a few minutes outside campus, I dialled Alice's number.

"Hurry up Edward! My legs are cold!" Emmett whined.

"Serves you right for wearing a skirt. I told you to wear pants." I had no sympathy for him.

'Yeah, well I wanted to show off my new legs!" He squealed.

I was about to answer him, when Alice picked up the phone. "Edward Anthony Cullen, I am ashamed of you! You broke your promise!"

"Whoah, how would you know? I swear to god I covered my mouth when I yawned. Are you psychic or something?" I muttered before she could verbally attack me.

"I have been known to be at times. But that's not what this is about. You _told_ me you wouldn't flirt with girls while you're disguised as me. Would you please explain to me who Bella is?"

Emmett sneezed extremely loudly, then stuck his hand out for the phone. 'Let me talk to her! I wasn't done telling Alice about Rosalie!'

I turned my back to him and replied, 'Uh, she's … Bella.'

"EDWAAAARD! LET ME TALK TO HER!" Emmett continued whining.

"Will you shut up Emmett! I'll throw the phone at you!" I half-yelled.

"Well that wouldn't be smart because then it would break!" I could almost hear him say DUH!

I ignored him. "So what were you saying Alice."

"You just told me that Bella was Bella. Yeah I kinda got that, thanks Captain Doofus." I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "But that doesn't explain why you still like her when you're dressed up as a girl."

Emmett started whining and sneezing. "Let" sneeze "Me" sneeze "Talk."

"No! Wait your turn!" I muttered before returning to Alice. "I can't help it, Alice. And for your information, I don't flirt with her. I _may_ have asked her questions to get to know her better, but that's totally innocent."

"Whatever, Edward." She growled. "I better not get to school in two weeks to find everyone gossiping about my alleged crush on her. I'm watching you."

"Yeah, sure Alice. You're in Vegas. Or you should be. How will you be able to watch me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I have my connections. Never you mind. I happen to know Emmett is wearing a skirt right now and freezing his ass off."

"Okay, how did you know that?" That was really creepy. She actually knew that he was wearing a skirt.

"That's for me to know and for you never to find out." She sang.

Emmett suddenly sighed _extremely_ loudly then shouted. "Okay, my patience is gone. Edward, I'm giving you two seconds to hand over the phone. Don't make me punch you." He threatened.

"One, two. Time's up. And don't punch me, that's not lady-like. Have you learned nothing?" I asked in mock disbelief.

"Very funny. I'm dumb, but not that dumb." He replied.

I went back to my phone convo with Alice, who surprisingly remained quiet the whole time. "Right. So we were just calling to let you know that everything is settled. No hitches or anything."

"Well except you getting hitched _WITHOUT_ me there, but I can't do anything about that." Emmett exclaimed loudly.

"Oh will you two stop with that! GET OVER IT! GOD!" She sounded so exasperated.

"Edward, will you just let me talk to her? You're getting me irritated!" He whined.

I didn't answer him. "Fine, my pouting session is done. We'll give you a call tomorrow night, Alice. Have fun!"

"Sounds good." She said before I hung up.

"What is this nonsense? Did you not HEAR me when I asked you to speak to Alice?" Emmett punched me. "Of course not! You choose to _annoy_ me."

I didn't reply. "I think we should shower in the middle of the night."

"Why would we… OH!" He exclaimed. "DAMN! TONS OF NAKED GIRLS WILL BE SHOWERING WITH US!"

"Yes, you moron, that's why we have to shower after they're all asleep. Like in the middle of the night. So we can stay out of temptation's way."

"Why would we do that?" He asked.

I smacked myself in the head. "You can be so dumb sometimes. When we shower, we're _NAKED_! The girls will definitely see we're guys then."

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so? We'll just take showers when everyone is sleeping." He said.

He started walking back towards the dorms. I just stood there. Sometimes I think he gets dumber by the day. He may be dumb but he's smart when you need him to be.

"Dude, you coming?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Yeah, coming."

We took off back towards the doors, hoping that we wouldn't have any more surprises.

**There you have it! Third chapter! A little early because I love you all! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! They really keep me going. The next chapter is their first day of school. What will the boys get themselves into? **

**Let me know what you think. Review, review : )**

**Elisee-mariee : )**


	4. First day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada… : (**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! You guys are amazing! Just a quick correction. Last chapter I said that their subjects were in the following order: Spanish, Calculus, Government, Gym, (lunch), Biology, Chemistry. I just wanted to correct that and say that they have English before lunch and gym instead of chemistry. So sorry for the confusion.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**EPOV**

The first night passed without any more surprises. _Thankfully_. But Emmett and I weren't too pleased about having to get up at four am to take our showers.

When the alarm clock went off, I definitely wanted to sleep longer, but I didn't want to stink.

I met Emmett outside in the hall and we walked silently towards the bathroom.

Once inside, we stripped off our frilly pink pyjamas and each stepped into a cubicle.

"I hope you don't mind, Emmett, but I kinda wanted to talk to you… while we showered, I guess, because we don't usually get time to be guys." I asked nervously.

"Uh, sure." Emmett replied. "What did you wanted to talk about?"

I sighed. "Well, we were lucky yesterday that Bella and Rosalie were naïve enough to believe that we're girls. But today, we're going to be surrounded by girls, so we'll really have to play the part."

"I hear you, my man." Emmett said.

"And it doesn't bother you or excite you that we'll be surrounded by girls today?" I asked disbelieving.

"Uh, well…" Emmett spluttered nervously. "If you _ever_ repeat what I'm about to tell you, I will kill you then bring you back from the dead to kill you again." He threatened then continued. "I don't know… it's just ever since I met Rosalie, I don't even look at other girls. I don't even _want_ to look at other girls. It's like suddenly I meet Rosalie, and she's all I ever wanted and needed. She's just the one… in a way. Does that sound wacked?"

I didn't answer immediately. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I was _living_ it. I mulled everything over before answering.

"No. That doesn't sound wacked." I said quietly, knowing that Emmett could hear me. "I feel exactly the same way about Bella. I've never felt like this about anyone else before. She's just so beautiful and so amazing. It's crazy, I've only known her for a day, but it feels like forever… It scares me that I'm falling so hard for her. All I can say is that I'll be happy when this deal is done. So I can finally ask her out."

We finished showering in silence, and then got dressed before heading back to our dorms for the first day of school.

The first three periods passed in a daze. And by daze, I mean I was falling harder and faster for Bella. It seemed my feelings for her grew stronger and stronger by the minutes.

I loved absolutely everything about her. The way her beautiful brown hair fell around her shoulders. The way her gorgeous brown eyes seemed to pull you deeper and deeper into her soul whenever you looked into them. The way her smile could brighten your day and make everything seem okay in the world. The way she would blush, when she was embarrassed, was just enough to make me go crazy. She was absolutely the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

School was okay, I guess. Boring, though. Unfortunately for me, not all of Alice's classes were advanced. So, I was forced to sit through torturous classes being bored out of my mind. And the teachers. God, they were so annoying. They were nice and welcoming and everything, but always nagging you. Making sure everything was okay, asking you if you need help. God, I couldn't wait for the day to end.

Unfortunately for Emmett and I, Bella and Rosalie were asked to the principal's office, so they wouldn't be in English with us.

English was probably the worst of it all. Our teacher, Mrs. Padre was to welcoming. She offered to escort us to lunch, then to come by her office for afternoon tee. I almost gagged.

I was currently sitting in class, listening to Mrs. Padre go on and on about Hamlet as she passed out the questionnaire.

As she reached me, she said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Now dear, please remember to edit your answers. We wouldn't want you to have bad grammar."

"God forbid." I answered through clenched teeth.

I had just begun answering the second question when I heard a loud "GAHHH!" and a big thud.

I turned around to see Emmett sprawled across the floor, palm spread over his heart.

"GEEZ WOMAN! WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF FRICKEN NINJA!? HOW ARE YOU SO UNNATURALLY QUIET?" He screamed before sitting back down in his chair and resuming answering the questions as if he hadn't just caused an outburst.

"No, silly. What would have given you that impression?" Mrs. Padre asked.

"Oh, _I don't know_!" He said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe because I was quietly sharpening my pencil, and then you suddenly appear behind me, almost giving me a heart attack. I swear to god, you're like a ninja."

Her gaze turned cold. "Students must not speak while they are working."

Emmett rolled his eyes and continued answering the questions.

After English class was done, we made our way out into the hall, walking towards the cafeteria. Emmett suddenly walked into a very small 12th grader, according to her pin, who was coming out of a classroom and knocked her completely over.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You're like a friggen bulldozer!" She screamed angrily.

"Who are you calling a bulldozer? Get out of my way, you lawnmower." His tone was so dangerous that the girl merely nodded her head before running back down the hall in the direction we came from.

We continued down the hallway, with Emmett muttering: "Bulldozer? Pfft. I'll show her bulldozer. No one calls Grand Master Emmett a bulldozer. A cement mixer, maybe. But bulldozer, nah. You'll see lawnmower, you'll see."

Half way to the cafeteria, Bella and Rosalie strolled out of a nearby classroom and waved us over. I couldn't help the huge smile spread across my face.

"Hey Alice! Hey Angela!" Bella called.

They walked over and we all followed the stream of students into the cafeteria. We filled in line and purchased our lunches. We found a table near a window.

"So how was English? Mrs. Padre's a pain, eh?" Rosalie asked as she polished her apple.

"YA-HUH. The lady's like a fricken ninja. She jumped up behind me as I was sharpening my pencil and scared the crap out of me." Emmett said.

"Oh yeah, she does that. Just wait until she starts talking about Shakespeare. I had her last year, and one time she got so into it, she started waving her hands like she was landing a plane. Well she ended up punching this girl in the face. Needless to say, she had a bruise for two weeks. Oh look! That's her!" Bella pointed to someone behind us, and we turned to see who it was. It was the girl who called Emmett a bulldozer.

"Hey, it's lawnmower!" Emmett squealed.

"Lawnmower? Her name is Monica, Angela." Bella clarified.

"Sure it is." He said easily. "But she called me a bulldozer, so I called her a lawnmower." Emmett took a long swig of Coke.

"Uh, right. So what did the principal want?" I asked to cover up the awkward silence.

"Well Bella and I were on the event planning committee, so she wanted to know if we'd be interested in participating again this. For extracurricular activity." Rosalie replied.

"Cool. So are you guys going to do it?" I asked, focusing on Bella.

"Sure. You get credits for it, so why not? There are also a couple of places available, so why don't you two join up?" Bella asked Emmett and I.

I immediately agreed. If it meant extra time with Bella, then I'd do anything. As Emmett was about to agree, two girls stepped up the table.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two new girls." A snobbish-looking blonde sneered.

**(A/N: I was so tempted to leave a cliffy again, but I decided not to be evil)**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't two bitches." I replied in a bored voice.

Her smug smile turned into a hard glare. There were a bunch of "OHHHH'S", so I knew we had the entire cafeteria's attention.

"What did you just say to us? Do you not know who we are?" The other one demanded. She had light brown curly hair.

"No I don't. But I'm guessing you're one of those wannabe mean girls? Oh, I know! The Regina George bitch. Uh-huh that's who you are. But then again, I don't really care. Have a nice day." I turned back to my sandwich and heard muffled snickers around the room.

"Well, uh, umm…" The blonde one spluttered. _I hated girls like her who thought they owned they could get anything they wanted_. "You listen to me you… freak beast. This is our school. If you wanna survive this place, you have to follow our rules. NO ONE talks to Lauren and Jessica like that. It's time you learned to have respect."

"Jessica and Lauren, is it?" I asked in a fake sweet voice as I got up from my chair. They both nodded and smiled, probably expecting me to bow at their feet. "Well let me just clarify a few things. One, this ISN'T your school. It technically belongs to the principal. Second, I'll survive this school, but not by following _your_ rules. The other girls may choose to do that, but not Angela or me. We play by our own rules. AND third, I have respect. But not for bitches like you two. Here's a little lesson. When you start respecting others, we'll respect you. But until then, you can count on these "new girls" not to take any of your bullshit."

I walked right up to them and flipped their trays over so that their low-fat yogourt, salad, and grape juice spilled all over their white shirts. They were speechless; their mouths were hanging open. The whole cafeteria was silent.

"Angela, Bella, Rosalie… I feel like eating lunch outside today. How about you?" I asked.

All three nodded, grabbed their lunches and then took one last look at Lauren and Jessica. They studied them for several seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Payback's a bitch." Rosalie sneered.

Just as we opened the door to go outside, we turned around to see the entire cafeteria pointing and laughing at a red-faced Lauren and Jessica.

We all walked outside and sat down in a shaded area across for the soccer field.

"Okay, you are now officially my idol. No one at this school has ever stood up to them!" Rosalie squealed.

"Well there's a first for everything." I said with a smile.

"I'm honestly so proud of you, Alice. I didn't know you had it in you. Do you usually confront people in such a public manner?" Bella asked me.

My eyes trailed down to her lips as she spoke. _God, I want to kiss her_. Those pink, luscious lips were taunting me as she smiled.

"Is it sleep time already, Alice?" Emmett teased as he nudged me. **(A/N: Lol that's an actual quote from Eclipse : )) **He gave me a meaningful look.

"Yeah, sorry, dozed off. And, no I don't usually confront people like that. She just really got me going." I smiled impishly.

Bella grinned. "Oh that, they do. Just ask Rosalie."

Emmett and I turned our attention to Rosalie. Or I should say, _I _turned my attention on Rosalie. Emmett's non-stop concentration was her, just like mine was on Bella.

Rosalie turned a faint pink and gave Emmett a smile. _God, she's going to kill him_.

"Well you see, it wasn't really my fault." She caught Bella's eye and corrected herself. "Okay, correction, it was my fault. You see, when we first started here in 10th grade, Lauren and Jessica thought I'd be a bitch like them. Something about us being "extremely attractive girls who have the right to rule the school". Some crap along those lines. Anyway, when I refused to join their little Mean Girls squad, they started spreading rumours about me. Something about me having a third nipple." **(A/N: I was typing this while watching Friends and it was the episode about the third nipple. I just couldn't resist. Plus, I needed a rumour) **Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Like I'd care what everyone thinks. So I showed them after gym class one day who they were messing with. No one else knows about it obviously. They're too embarrassed that it happened. Let's just say it involved a couple of volleyballs and a rope. I'll let you two imagine the possibilities." She grinned evilly.

Emmett and I burst out laughing. _Who would have known Rosalie was such a fireball?_

I saw Emmett eyeing her lustfully. I knew he liked fiery girls. I threw a grape at him to distract him. It hit him in the eye.

"OWW! JESUS! What was that for?" Emmett asked angrily.

"Just sharing my food." I said mildly. The bell suddenly rang and as we made our way to Biology, I could have sworn I heard Emmett whisper, "Damn Rose" and he let out a small whistle.

After enduring Biology and gym with Bella, I really needed to clear my head. Sitting next to her in class and then running next to her in gym was torture. A man can only take so much. Her strawberry shampoo smell constantly surrounded us and it made me feel drunk. I needed to clear my head, and fast.

After dumping our bags in our room, I told Bella I was going for a walk. When she offered her company, I almost accepted, but forced myself to decline because I knew I'd go crazy if she came with me. We'd be alone.

I took off down the same path Emmett and I followed last night. The fresh air allowed me to think straight. About three things I was absolutely positive. One, I was falling more and more in love with Bella. Two, I _had_ to get some alone time with her as Edward, not Alice. And third, I was enjoying this experiment _way_ to much.

I walked a few more minutes before taking a dirt path deeper into the forest.

Emmett and I had some serious issues, that was for sure. I'd have to see what he thinks about spending time with the girls as our actual selves. _Of course he'd agree_. I was contemplating giving him a call, but then I remembered he was painting his nails with Rosalie before I left. He looked like such an idiot, sitting there reading a Cosmo magazine, letting Rose paint his nails pink.

I continued strolling through the forest till I came across a beautiful meadow. It was so incredibly peaceful. The sun shone down, making the blue flowers shine. I loved it. I sat down and lay there for god knows how long, enjoying the peace and tranquility. I definitely had to bring Bella here.

After about fifteen minutes, I got up and headed back in the same direction I had come from.

As I approached my dorm door, I quickly checked my appearance. I straightened my wig, and then walked into my room.

Bella was sitting cross-legged on her bed, reading a book. _No one has the right to look that beautiful_.

"Hi!" She called. "How was the walk?"

I took off my shoes and lied down on the bed. "Good, thanks." I smiled at her. "Very peaceful."

She opened her mouth to reply, but her words were drowned out by an extremely high-pitched squeal.

Rosalie and Emmett burst through the door wearing their pyjamas.

"SLEEPOVER!!!!!!!!!" Rose and Emmett yelled.

_Oh god._

**Here's the fourth chapter a little early for you all. I'm so happy! Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! They always make my day. ****The next chapter will be the sleepover and a little surprise, so keep checking if it's updated. It should be up by tomorrow. **

**Let me know what you think or you'd like to see. Review always : )**

**Elisee-marie : )**


	5. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything : ( If I did, I'd own EDWARD!**

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I've been a little busy. Anyways, this is the chapter with the surprise. Well it's more like a little treat. Hopefully you like it!**

EPOV 

"Emmett, what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you agree to this?" I asked angrily.

We were currently putting our pyjamas in Rosalie's room. Obviously we couldn't change in front of the girls.

"What was I supposed to do?" Emmett asked helplessly. "She came back from the bathroom wearing that small pink tank top and those short shorts. I almost died. Man, I'm telling you. When she's wearing that, I'm putty in her hands." He gave me a pleading look and I nodded in understanding.

I knew that if Bella wore something like that, I'd be putty in her hands too.

Once we were finished, we crossed the hall and entered my room.

At the sight of her, I nearly fainted.

Bella was putting in the movie wearing the same thing as Rosalie except in a deep blue. The deep blue color complimented her skin perfectly. She looked so amazing; I couldn't help but stare lustfully. The man in me roared in approval for her outfit. _How am I going to survive this sleepover when she's wearing that?_

Emmett kicked me as he shuffled pas me. He whispered, "See what I mean? Putty, bro… putty."

I unfroze, walked over to my bed, grabbed my pillow and sat on the floor with the rest of them.

"So what are we watching?" I asked nervously. _Please not a chick flick, please not a chick flick_.

"Legally Blonde." Bella answered with a smile.

_Damn_. "Uh, great! I love that movie!" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"I so know what you mean. It's fa-bu-lous." Emmett said.

I eyed him nervously. _Has he lost his sanity?_ Bella and Rosalie merely nodded in agreement.

We settled comfortably on the floor, surrounded by blankets, popcorn bowls in our hands, ready to watch the movie.

XxXxXxXxXxX

An hour and a half later, the movie credits rolled as Emmett sat quietly crying. Bella and Rosalie looked flabbergasted.

"What?" Emmett said defensively. "It's such a happy ending! Everyone thought she was a dumb blonde, but she proved them wrong. YOU GO GIRL!" He yelled as he threw a handful of popcorn at the screen.

I nearly lost it. What was happening to him? Crying during chick flicks and painting his toenails pink? I'd never paint mine even when I am a girl. Sorta.

"Sorry," I apologized. "It's his pen week." I simply couldn't bring myself to say the p-word, so I opted for pen instead. Hopefully they got my hint.

"His pen week?" They asked confused.

"Uh, yeah. That's what the girls at West High used to call it when they had their… you know. It avoided awkward glances from boys." I hoped I sounded convincing.

"What? I'm on pens?" Emmett asked, utterly confused. "I swear I didn't do anything today. That happened once Ed-Alice, and I was drunk. Why do you always have to bring it up?" He whined.

"Uh, sorry." I leaned in closer to Bella. _Bad move_. "She's a little sensitive."

"So what should we do now?" Bella asked to hide her obvious discomfort.

"Well we usually do each others nails and makeup. We eat a lot of junk food and break out the karaoke. But since we've only know you two days, why don't we Truth?" Rosalie suggested.

"What's truth?" I asked puzzled.

"You don't know Truth? Whoa, girl, we have a lot to teach you." Rosalie answered. "It's like truth or dare, but, uh, only Truths. Everyone has the right to ask anyone any question and they have to answer truthfully."

"Ladies, ladies. That sounds interesting, but how about we make this more exciting. We're not little girls, I think we should play truth or dare." Emmett proposed.

I could almost read his mind. I knew he wasn't thinking anything appropriate. He probably wanted to get Rosalie into a compromising position.

"I agree, it's not even midnight, yet, and we should have some fun. Since you're the one who suggested it, you can have the honors." Bella agreed.

_If Bella can do this, so can I. Come on Edward, be a man, what's the worst that could happen?_

"Okay, you're up first Alice." Emmett grinned evilly.

_Now that's the worst that could happen._

I tried to give him a warning by a look, but he pointedly averted his eyes to Rosalie.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." I cocked one eyebrow suggestively. Daring him to piss me off.

"Hmm, let's see." Emmett thought for a moment. "This isn't really daring, but actually kinda childish. But oh well, I'm itching to piss them off." He smiled at me. "Okay, since you had so much fun messing with Lauren and Jessica earlier on, this should amuse you. I dare you to drape yourself with a black sheet, sneak into their shared room and dye their hair puke green."

"Pfft. If you can't do better than that… I'll add something. You, Angela are going to join me."

"No, no, no, my over-sized little girl-friend. There's no negotiation." Emmett said.

"Yes, yes, yes, my friendly big bulldozer. I want you to join me. It'll make things ten times funnier."

"Hey, it's ciment mixer to you, my friend. And why should I join you?" Emmett demanded.

"Because we'll get twice the damage done if we're two. I'll take Lauren, you take Jessica. _And_ I know you've been dying to get a crack at them. Please, Angela." I pleaded.

"Right, you are. All right, I'm in. What do we need to do?"

Bella, who had remained silent with Rosalie during our argument, suddenly yelped.

"Oh, I know! We'll sneak down to the beauty salon where Rose worked last year and steal some dye. They have every color imaginable." **(A/N: OH! Did I not mention they have a salon at school? Well now you know ******

"And how do we get into the salon? I don't have the key anymore" Rosalie asked, intrigued.

"That's where your hot-wiring skills come in, Rose." Bella grinned.

Rosalie blushed. "So that's where I come in. Am I the only one getting the impression that everyone is now involved?"

"Everyone _should_ be. We all hate Lauren and Jessica. I think it's time to get even. Who's in?" I put in.

All four of us nodded and grinned. _Let the games begin_.

XxXxXxXxXxX

With our black sheets under our arms, we snuck downstairs towards the salon on the third floor.

Emmett, being the bulldozer that he is, walked right into a garbage can and knocked it over.

"Em-Angela!" I quickly corrected. "Will you please _attempt_ to be quiet?"

Bella and Rosalie had their mouths covered, trying to stop laughing.

"You know, Angela. I'm beginning to think Monica was right. You _are_ a bulldozer." Bella whispered from beside me.

_God, she's right beside me. Wearing that. IN THE DARK!_ As soon as I realized this, my heart started beating erratically. She was just so close, and wearing so little.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Well if you're all done _insulting_ me… We have some heads to dye."

We continued tiptoeing towards the salon, when all of a sudden; we saw a small light flash ahead.

Bella, Rosalie and I stopped immediately. Emmett was completely oblivious and hadn't noticed it. I grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked back. He stumbled and crashed with a huge "BANG!" into the lockers.

The light flashed in our direction and we heard footsteps nearing us over Emmett's low swearing.

We had seconds to hide before we were caught. Rosalie found a nearby classroom and waved us all in. We shut the door; just as the patrol guard came into view. We waited nervously, praying to god that we wouldn't get caught. We waited a couple minutes until the guard was out of sight.

"Oh. My. God. What the hell was that for, Alice? You almost had our cover blown? What were you thinking? Was it, like? I think I'll just grab Emmett and knock him back into the lockers _BRUISING_ his precious back for my own pure amusement?" He whispered angrily. "Cause I'm really laughing at that one. Haha. Ha. Not."

As I was about to retort, Bella cut in. "If you two girls are done ripping each others hair out, you should be saving your energy for two girls who _do_ deserve it."

Two minutes later, we emerged from the classroom and continued hassle-free towards the salon.

We arrived at the doors and Rosalie took out a scary-looking tweezers thing.

"Uh, Rose, I really don't think this is the time to pluck your eyebrows." Emmett whispered frantically.

"Thanks, Sherlock. Now hold the flashlight so I can see what I'm doing. These things are to stop the alarm system."

We watched in complete awe as Rosalie used the lethal-looking weapon to disable the alarm system. It beeped, and we opened the door.

Rosalie told us to wait in front while she went out back to get the dye. She came back three minutes later with four bottles in her hand.

"I figured we'd better make their hair extra pukey." She said impishly.

"If we're going on that new route, why don't I just throw up on them?" Emmett asked seriously.

I punched him and Bella gagged. "Let's try and avoid that, please."

We locked the door and put the alarm system back on, before heading towards their dorm.

The four us arrived several minutes later in front of their door.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Emmett asked.

"Well this was your plan, bulldozer. What should we do?" I said.

"For the last time, it's CIMENT MIXER! And I don't know!" He said helplessly.

We remained quiet for few minutes before Bella reached up on her tiptoes, feeling the top of the doorframe.

"AHA! I knew they'd have a spare key. I overheard Lauren saying she kept leaving her keys inside." She smiled triumphantly.

She unlocked the door, but before proceeding, we slipped the sheets over us. Bella and I headed towards Lauren with two bottles of dye, while Emmett and Rosalie tackled Jessica.

I shook the bottle vigorously before squeezing if out onto her hair. Bella grabbed a paintbrush off of her desk and began painting the dye into her hair. After five minutes of painting and Lauren's sleep talking about shoes, we were done. Her hair had already begun the transformation.

We waited while Rosalie and Emmett finished up on Jessica, before heading back into the hallway, locking the door, and putting the key back in place.

We hurried back to our room, and collapsed in fits of laughter as soon as the door was closed. We laughed, clutching our stomachs for ten minutes straight.

Finally, I had calmed down enough to speak. "I can't believe that worked! That was so awesome! I can't wait to see their faces tomorrow!"

**LaurenPOV (A/N: The following morning!) **

_Mmmm… Tyler… yes, I'd love to go out tomorrow night… you're so funny… oh you like my shoes? They were imported from china… No they're not knockoffs, who do you think I am?… ARGH! You jerk! Give me back my pradas… don't make me hurt you!… Ow, my nail!_

I awoke with a jerk. I frantically checked if my nails were all okay. Thank god.

Oh god, it's eight. I must have forgotten to put my alarm on. I only have fifteen minutes to get ready! It's the apocalypse!

Ugh, I'll just have to be fashionably late. Hmm… what to wear? Duh, our uniform. But what shoes? My pradas? No, Tyler thinks their fake. I think I'll go with my Jimmy Choos.

I walked over to my desk and began searching for my brush when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Jessica awoke with a start and jumped out of bed. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT? I KNOW KARATE! DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS!"

I looked at her and noticed her hair was the exact same color of mine. Puke Green.

"Oh, god, Lauren. What did you do to your hair?" She asked. "You look hideous."

I glared at her. "Thank you so much for the wonderful compliment. Although, I'd look at myself before snipping at others."

Jessica, for once, got the hint and walked over to her mirror.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC! WHAT HAPPENED?" She screamed.

Her hyperventilation got me going too. "I don't know! It wasn't like this when I went to bed! I look horrible! You look ridiculous!"

"I know!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessica wailed. "What happened to us?"

With a sudden burst of intelligence, I figured out what happened. "Cullen and Weber."

**(A/N: And now for my surprise!)**

**AlicePOV**

As the bridal march began, I couldn't control myself. I was happy, excited, elated, overjoyed and hyperventilating. I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!

I promptly turned the corner and stopped at the end of the aisle when I saw Jazz. I've never seen him look so handsome. He was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt that brought out his eyes and a pair of black slacks. He smiled hugely at me.

I resumed walking down the aisle and couldn't wait to reach Jasper and Mr. Elvis, our minister.

_God, what is wrong with this aisle? It's like the longest aisle in the history of aisles. I bet it's longer than the Great Wall of China. What do they want people to re-think what they're doing? Not this chick!_

I couldn't take it anymore, so I began running down the aisle, my white dress flapping around my calves. I _finally_ reached Jasper and handed my bouquet to Angela, who grinned.

"Eager are we?" Jasper whispered as he took my hands in his.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this two in holy matrimony." Elvis said.

"Do you, Alice Cullen, take Jasper Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked.

"YES!" I half-shrieked. I couldn't contain my happiness or excitement.

Jasper grinned as the minister, or Elvis, continued. "Do you, Jasper Whitlock, take Alice Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I truly do." He smiled a thousand-watts. My eyes welled up in tears, but I wouldn't cry. That would totally ruin my makeup.

"You are one brave man… Is there anything you'd like to say to each other before I bond you for life?"

I nodded. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock. More than anything else in the world. You're my everything. I can always count on you to be there for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I thank god everyday that you're in my life. I promise to love you, trust you, cherish you, and remain faithful to you as long as I live. I love you always."

Jasper was glowing. I knew that if he wasn't a man, he'd be crying right now. And I wouldn't be marrying him because he wouldn't be a man. Duh.

"Mr. Whitlock?" Elvis asked.

Jazz squeezed my hands and smiled. "I love you, Alice Cullen. You're the reason I live. I've never loved anyone else. And I never will. Only you. I'm forever thankful that I'm with you and I don't know what I did to deserve you. You're my one true love, my whole heart. I shall always love you, respect you and honor you until the day that I die. I love you forever."

We grinned at each other and I've never felt so happy. I squeezed his hands.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I didn't wait for Jasper. I leaped onto him and kissed him hard. The feel of his soft lips, moving with mine, was the best feeling in the world. I tightened my arms around his neck, as his tightened around my waist.

He pulled back and stared into my eyes. "I love you Mrs. Whitlock."

I couldn't help but beam back. "I love you too Mr. Whitlock. We did it!"

I was now officially Jasper's wife. Today was the happiest day of my life.

**So there was the surprise! Hopefully it was good… I don't want my reviewers being disappointed. I originally wasn't going to put the wedding, but then I figured Why not? So there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it! And sorry for the long wait. So just click that button at the bottom of the page and review : )**

**Elise-mariee **

**P.S. I LOVE YOU ALL! (LOL lexiCULLEN and MissJessCullen.)**


	6. Announcements

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Thanks sooooooooooooooo much for the wonderful reviews! This chapter goes out to lexiCULLEN, MissJessCullen and obvioustwilightlover. Love you girls!**

**EPOV**

The morning after the sleepover was a tough one.

I had gotten barely two hours of sleep because Emmett kept snoring loudly and kicking me in his sleep. Unfortunately, I couldn't take a shower because there wasn't any time. I got up, got dressed, and then rushed to my first class.

As the four of us waited patiently for class to start, the principal's voice came through the sound system.

"Good morning Ladies. I hope you all had a good night. I must say, I never expected for something like this to happen. I was shocked when two girls showed up at my office this morning, both sporting new hair-dos. It has come to my attention that Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley's –" She was cut off by a high-pitched shriek.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T SAY OUR NAMES! NOW EVERYONE WILL KNOW!" Lauren shrieked in the background.

"Excuse me. As I was saying, someone or a group of people broke into two girls' room and dyed their hair green. I must inform you all that this kind of behavior is inappropriate. We do not know who has committed these crimes but I will be doing some investigating. That is all I have to say. Good day." She concluded.

The whole class broke out into murmurs and snickers. Everyone was quietly praising the heroes who had put Lauren and Jessica in their place.

Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and I had surprisingly managed to stay mute during the announcement. We all knew that the slightest amount of glee would turn the tables towards us. We had to remain indiscreet.

"Oh, if the principal finds out it was us, we are in so much trouble." Bella whispered anxiously.

"Don't worry, even if Lauren and Jessica told her it was Angela and I, we'll figure a way out of it. I always do." I said to reassure her. Bella smiled.

"And besides, that was way to much fun; it looks like someone barfed out an entire meal on their heads… Mrs. Waters will never find out it was us. If we get called in for questioning, just put on a good show." Emmett whispered before the teacher begun class.

I tuned her out as she started talking in Spanish. I had always hated Spanish. God, why did Alice have to take Spanish? Looking for something to catch my attention, I turned my head towards Bella.

She looked so gorgeous in the sunlight. Her brown hair now had red highlights and I longed to run my fingers through them. She bit her lip in confusion and I stifled a small moan. This was getting to be ridiculous. I could barely contain myself when I was around her. I wanted to get to know her so badly… but as Edward. Not Alice. I really needed something to happen for that to come true.

The sound system crackled again, and Ms. Cope's voice rang through. "Sorry for the interruption. Ahem. All students please note that we will be hosting a Beginning of the Year Dance, this Saturday night. The males from Kensington Preparatory will be arriving promptly at seven pm. The dance will begin at seven and finish at two in the morning. For those wishing to attend, please purchase tickets during your lunch hour in the cafeteria. Thank you."

AHA! It was as if luck was in my favor today. A dance! AND with the boys from Kensington. This is perfect! Emmett and I will just sneak off or make some excuse, then come to the dance as ourselves!

I was overexcited the rest of the period and couldn't contain the joy I felt, finally knowing that I'd soon be able to spend time with Bella as myself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The morning passed with absolutely no time alone with Emmett. My last hope to tell him about my plan was on the way to lunch.

I made sure I was the first person out of English, and I waited for Emmett by the lockers. He was one of the last ones out; he was talking with Rosalie about cars.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him towards me. I kept yanking him till we were far down the hall away from everybody.

"Honestly. What is with you and pulling me like that, Eddie? You scare me half to death every time you do that. And you're really going to bruise my back!" He whined as he rubbed his shoulders.

"It'll heal." I rolled my eyes. "I have a plan. To get us some time with Bella and Rosalie as ourselves."

His eyes shone excitement. "That's awesome, dude. I'm listening. What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"The dance. It's the perfect time to spend time with them. We'll just tell them that we're going back to Olympia for the weekend. And then we'll really be staying at… I don't know yet. But somewhere… and then we'll come to the dance, introduce ourselves to Bella and Rosalie, spend an amazing time with them, and leave them wanting more. What do you think?" I concluded.

"That is a wicked plan! I love the whole part where I spend time with Rose!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's kinda the point of it all, Em. But where do we stay?" I inquired.

"Easy. We'll stay at my Uncle George's house. He has a condo here in the city."

"Cool. Give him a call later and ask if it's all right. Now we have to get to lunch and buy those tickets."

We walked to the cafeteria and through the doors. We burst out laughing as we saw who was handing out tickets.

Lauren and Jessica, hair completely covered by some designer hat, were standing behind the table giving some freshmen a hard time.

I walked up behind the girl and glared at Lauren. "I really don't think what she'll be wearing is any of your business. I'd worry about my own fashion disasters before others."

Emmett snickered. "Nice hair. Who should I send flowers to? I'm thinking about green flowers, too…"

They turned beat red. Lauren put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "I know it was you two who did this. And don't think we don't know that."

"Why would I think you don't know that if you just told me you did?" I asked amused. "I think the dye's getting to you. Although girls like you are usually dumb to begin with. I guess my prayers at an intellectual improvement went unanswered."

Jessica huffed. "Okay listen here you two. This is our school. We tried to be nice, but that act is gone. We're going to make life a living hell for you. No one messes with Lauren or me. So you better watch your back, because we'll be waiting to strike. Better be able to dish it out and take it too."

"Puh-lease! You're talking to the master of disher-outer-and-taker-backer." Emmett said, feigning bored. "If you're done talking, which I'm assuming you are, because your brain can only take so much before it reaches it's limit, can we please have two tickets to the dance?"

"Pfft. Like we'd give you two tickets. You'll just ruin our chances with the guys… Payback can be nasty, chicks. And we're only getting warmed up." Lauren said.

"Eh, Pukeheads." Emmett coughed.

"Like you'd get any. Now if you don't want a replay of yesterday's scene, I'd hand over the tickets. And shouldn't you be getting colder? I mean with puke in your hair like that, you couldn't possibly be getting warmer." I replied.

Before either could answer, Mrs. Padre walked up. "Is there a problem ladies?"

"Oh, hey, Ninja." Emmett said easily. "Nope. No problem. But there will be if Pukey and Pukier don't give us our tickets."

"Pukey and –" She corrected herself. "Lauren and Jessica will you please give Angela and Alice their tickets to the dance."

They pouted as they handed two over. As soon as Mrs. Padre was out of earshot, I grinned. "Good luck finding a dress to match the hair. All though you could just buy one and have someone puke on it."

I turned around, followed by Emmett, and walked over towards Bella and Rosalie to eat my lunch.

As we sat down, Bella and Rosalie starting giggling. "Nice little show there. Everyone was hoping for another food dumping."

"Oh they got a food dumping. Just look at their hair." I replied seriously.

Bella resumed laughing. _Her laughter was so fascinating_. "But you'd better watch out, I heard them plotting revenge against you two. They're certain you did it."

"Oh well. Emmett can take anything." He blurted out. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said.

I had to remain calm. If I overacted, they'd figure out immediately.

"Why do you keep calling yourself that? You said that last night too." Rosalie asked. **(A/N: I had a reviewer comment on how Emmett said his name out loud when they were hiding in the classroom. I thought I'd better do some damage control.)**

"Oh, uh, it's my nickname!" Emmett said. He looked at me in total panic.

"Yeah his nickname. I've been calling him that since we were younger. She always said that if she could have been a boy, she would have wanted to be named Emmett. My nickname is… Alfred." I covered up.

"Emmett and Alfred?" Bella asked skeptically.

"Mhm. Emmett and Alfred. Always has been. Always will be." Emmett said.

"Sure. Right." Rosalie said. "Anyways, I was thinking about going shopping for dresses for the dance tomorrow. You guys in?"

"Actually we're not going to the dance." I said.

"Then why did you buy tickets?" Bella asked. Clearly confused.

_Oh, shit._ "I was buying tickets for my brother and his friend." I cried out.

"Oh, you're brother's going to be there?" Bella muttered, clearly interested.

"Uh, yeah. He is. But Angela and I aren't though. We have to go back to Olympia on Saturday. We'll be back by noon on Sunday."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING!" Rosalie practically screamed. "But this is the first dance of the year! You have to go!"

"Sorry, Rose. Family Emergency." Emmett said, keeping his eyes away from Rose. He probably hated seeing her sadness.

"But there will always be next time!" I said enthusiastically. I fully well knew that I wouldn't be missing the dance. I felt like doing the Macarena at the thought of possibly dancing with Bella.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the middle of Biology class, Emmett and I were called to the dean's office.

On the way there, Emmett couldn't stop laughing. "I can't believe we actually pulled this off. Cement Mixer strikes again!"

"Yeah, sure. Now quit laughing before she sees us." I said hurriedly.

We walked into the office and Mrs. Waters ushered us into her office.

"Please have a seat." She gestured to the two chairs in front of her desk.

We sat down preparing ourselves for her speech. I knew we'd get out of this. Emmett and I were masters at lying. We'd once talked our way out of cleaning the band room after we filled their tubas and trumpets with mustard after one of them, an Asian, called Emmett dumb. All though he did have a good reason to. Emmett was the one who asked him, "Since Americans throw rice at weddings, do Asians throw hamburgers?"

"Ladies, I am terribly sorry to have to drag you out of class. I wouldn't even be doing this, had Lauren and Jessica not insisted it was you who committed the crime."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, Mrs. Waters. Should we really be calling this accident a crime?" Emmett asked.

"It most certainly is Ms. Weber. We do not allow these kinds of things to happen. Do you accept the accusations against you? Did you do two this?" Mrs. Waters asked.

"Absolutely not. We had no involvement in that "crime". Emmett and I were soundly asleep in my room. You see, we had a sleepover and watched Legally Blonde." I answered.

"Oh, Legally Blonde! I absolutely love that movie!" She exclaimed.

_Talk about turn of events_. "I do too Mrs. Waters! The way Elle Woods proves all of those backstabbing, snobby, rich, pig-headed people wrong. She is a legend. I hope one day to become something like her." His eyes welled up in tears. _God, he actually likes this movie_.

"I TOTALLY agree! See, I knew you girls would never do anything like this." She said.

"Exactly. We weren't even here until eight o'clock. We went to the store." I replied.

"Where were you? You understand for my investigation of course…"

"Uh, we were shopping for avocados… for Angela." I said, hoping she'd buy my lame excuse.

"Avocados. For Angela." She sounded unconvinced.

"Absolutely. I go through them like crazy. Like ten a day. I put them on everything. Toast, in soup." He corrected.

"He makes a really good avacodo smoothie." I put in.

"Why do you go through so many avocados?" She asked curiously.

"It's a disorder… You know how some girls eat chocolate. Well I eat… pens. No, I don't eat pens. What I meant was I eat avacados. A lot." He said, confused himself.

"Oh, I see. You like to eat avacodos, and you were buying some yesterday. I completely understand. Now, do you have anyone that I can verify your alibi with?"

"Mhm. Ask Bella Swan or Rosalie Hale. They were with us at the sleepover."

"Very well, girls. Proceed back to Biology. I shall be interviewing them as well. Thank you."

We exited the office and took off back down the hallway.

"Wow, she's dumb. I can't believe she actually believed that bit about avocados. And did I say, _I eat pens?_ That's like the dumbest thing I've ever said." Emmett muttered.

"Actually I believe the dumbest thing you said was: Is it okay to use the AM radio after noon. That was really dumb." I snickered.

"Well it's a valid question… Alfred." He said defensively. "It is the **AM **radio. Only a true smart person would have asked that question."

I sped up as we neared the door; anxious to see Bella again. It's absurd. I've been away for ten minutes, and I miss her like crazy already.

"Anxious to see Bella, Eddie?" Emmett teased.

"I wouldn't be talking, bulldozer. Who practically steps on people just to be able to get to Rosalie?" I retorted.

"IT'S CEMENT MIXER! GOD! HAVE SOME RESPECT!" He yelled just as I opened the door to Biology.

I smiled as I saw Bella sitting there.

"Hey, bulldozer." Monica greeted from the front of the class.

"FOR THE LAST FRIGGEN TIME! IT'S CEMENT MIXER!" He shouted.

**A/N: Another one done! Phew, didn't take long at all. ****I just wanted to say how much I appreciate all of your reviews. ****I feel like I haven't been writing as well as before, but your reviews really made me smile. This one turned out a lot better. ****Thank you so much, all of you! Over 3 000 hits! WOO HOO! Oh, and the next chapter's the dance!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW : )**

**Much love, Elise-mariee :D **


	7. The Dance Part One

**Disclaimerr: Don't own anything : (**

**A/N: FINALLY! The dance! The one you've all been waiting for! This chapter is Edward's point of view. The next one will be Emmett's! That way you get both stories. Enjoyy!**

**EPOV**

Emmett and I said goodbye to a sad Bella and a pouting Rosalie at noon. Rosalie threw a fit as we climbed into the car. I knew she really wanted us to be there, and we would be, but not as Angela and Alice. Emmett was extremely upset at seeing her so angry and sad.

"Don't worry, man. You'll see her tonight. And you'll be dancing too." I tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, I know." He said morosely.

We had seven hours to kill, so we drove over to Emmett's Uncle George's house to drop our stuff off. He wasn't home, but had left a key under the doormat.

We walked inside and brought our bags into our rooms. We decided to go out to eat and possibly look for something to wear because we didn't have many male clothes.

Emmett and I ate at _La Bella Italia_ and enjoyed two large pizzas and watched the football game.

"Man, I miss being a guy. All that chick stuff is hard. I mean the constant grease paint you put on your face, and those death-trap bras… It's freaking torture. I don't know how they put up with it." He said with a mouth full of pizza.

"I know what you mean. Skirts are so uncomfortable too. I'd rather die than wear those shoes again… But it's worth it when I see Bella." I said.

"And Rose, too." Emmett put in.

We ate in silence and occasionally cheered as our favorite team scored. As I was ordering another pizza (all that chick food had me constantly hungry), I heard two familiar voices behind us.

"It's a shame Alice and Angela couldn't come to dance with us. Should I give them a call to see if everything's okay?" Bella asked.

_Shit, shit, shit. _Oh my god, Bella and Rosalie were in one of the booths behind the wall. **(A/N: They're sitting in the bar at a table and there's a wall separating them and the booths.)**

Emmett's eyes became the size of dinner plates as he heard Rose's reply.

"Yeah, sure. Go for it."

We heard Bella dialing and suddenly the spare cell phone Alice gave me started ringing. _SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_

I quickly grabbed it and turned if off mid-ring.

"Did you hear that? It sounds like Alice's cell phone." Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I did too. I think it came from the bar area." Bella answered.

We heard them get up from the booth and begin to walk around towards the bar.

"Put the pizza down, Emmett, we have to go!" I whispered frantically as I put the money on the table.

"But I'm still hungry!" He gave up and rushed behind the waiter's station with me, in between the bar and the booths.

"We have to get out of here. Any second now they're going to go back to their seats and see us." I muttered.

Just as Bella and Rosalie appeared back at the booths, Emmett and I scurried out of the restaurant. We ran all the way back to the car. I put it in reverse, pulled out, and sped down towards the main road.

"Dude, that was close. What if they had seen us?" Emmett panted.

"Well they wouldn't have known it was us, either way. But it's better to avoid them until the dance." I caught my breath. "Oh, by the way, you know you can't tell Rosalie your name is Emmett."

"Why not?" He asked confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Because moron over here, told her that was Angela's nickname. Rosalie isn't dumb. She'll make the connection."

"Aww crap, that's right… I'll have to think of a name. Let's see…." He pondered.

"And…" I prompted.

"Oh. Edward." Emmett said.

"Yeah?"

"No dumbass. I'll just tell them my name's Edward." Emmett corrected.

"I'm the dumbass? Why would you tell them you're name's Edward. That's _my _name. And besides, then they'll think you're Alice's brother." I said.

"Right. We'll I could be…" He thought about it for a minute.

We had arrived at the mall and I parked the car. I didn't get out; I was still waiting for his answer.

"Hmm. I could be… George, Timothy, Alphonse, Leonard, Melvin, Harry… or Kyle." He said.

"OH definitely go with Leonard. That's a cool name." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Let's get this over with."

I pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. We walked into the mall and headed straight to American Eagle. We found a couple button-down shirts and a pair of jeans. After we purchased them, we got some ice cream at Dairy Queen after Emmett complained that he couldn't survive without eating dessert. We emerged an hour later, shopping done.

As we walked to the car, Emmett suddenly said. "My uncle went to England, France and Belgium last year."

Confused, I asked, "Over winter break?"

He looked at me. "Belgium."

"I ask you if he went over winter break and you reply Belgium?" I said totally flabbergasted.

"Oh, I thought you said the Brick." He replied.

"So you say Belgium?" I shook my head. Emmett was some kind of special.

"You know you can make a lot of new words with the word Belgium. Belgiuming. Belgiumness. Belgiumneese. That's what you call someone from Belgium." He recited proudly.

"I believe you are _Belgian _if you're from Belgium. And what's the point of all this?" I questioned.

"Oh, I just saw this ad for a llama fest in Beligum." Emmett answered simply.

**(A/N: As a request from my dear friend lexiCULLEN, the entire Belgium conversation. It happened to us, so it may not make sense, but it's not really important.)**

I shook my head all the way to the car.

As we got in the car, Emmett squealed, "We have a party to crash!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

At ten to seven, we pulled into Starfield's gym parking lot and I parked in the closest spot I could find. We checked our appearance one last time before following the swarm of boys into the gym.

Emmett and I parted ways, as we each went to look for our girls. _Okay, technically they're not our girls, but they will be if any guy makes a move on them._

I circled the gym for a few minutes before spotting Bella alone at the punch table. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a dark blue halter-top dress. It flowed around her ankles and complimented her pale skin. It was absolutely mouth-watering.

_Okay, Edward, this is it. The time you've been waiting for since you met her. Two days ago. Anyway, play it cool…_

I walked over to the punch table and grabbed a cup before scooping some juice in it. I began sipping it, while pretending to ignore Bella. _Like I could ever do that._

From the corner of my eye, I saw her stare at me curiously. I glanced at her.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, I was staring wasn't I?." Bella apologized.

"It's no problem." I flashed her my crooked grin and her eyes glazed over. "I'm Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen." I said in what I hoped to be an irresistible voice. It probably sounded retarded though.

"Oh! That's why I recognized you. You're Alice's brother! I'm Bella Swan, her roommate." She smiled as I shook her hand.

"I thought I recognized you too from the picture Alice sent me. Although the picture of you is nothing compared to the real thing. You look beautiful tonight." I grinned.

Bella blushed and I fought an urge to kiss her. "Why thank you. You're quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"I can be when I want to be." I teased.

Bella laughed. "I bet you are. I'm gonna be honest, I've kinda wanted to meet you ever since Alice told me about you. You sounded like someone I could get along with." She reddened at her confession.

I dazzled her with another smile. "I definitely felt the same way when she talked about you. I'm really glad I met you tonight."

A deep blush crept up her neck. "I am too." She paused and then grinned. "So how's Kensington so far?"

"It's pretty awesome. They've got a lot of sports teams I'm interested in. I think it should be a pretty good year. And how's Starfield?"

"Same old, same old. More interesting with your sister around though." Bella smirked.

"She does have a habit to liven things up a little."

"That she does." Bella smiled. "So, Mr. Cullen, tell me something no one else knows."

_How about, I've been in love with you since I first met you._

"Uh… I put mustard on my mashed potatoes." I smirked.

She chocked on her punch. "Eww. That's worse than what I do; I put ranch dressing on my Kraft dinner."

I made a face. "That's got to be one of the grossest things I've ever heard."

Bella caught my eye and we burst out laughing. I asked, "What kind of music do you like?"

Bella thought for a moment. "All kinds, depends on my mood. I don't think I have a favorite band. What about you?"

I cackled. "We could be here for a while." Bella smirked.

We spent the majority of the evening, hovering around the dance floor talking about anything and everything. It amazed me how well I could talk to her. I was so comfortable with her. I found so many things about her and they just made me love her more. We had lots in common. We both loved music, didn't have favorite colors, both loved to read, both adored Biology. The list went on and on. We kept a steady flow of conversation the entire time.

We couldn't stop smiling at each other. And as our questions and answers got deeper and personal, I suddenly noticed the constant current of electricity around us. I knew she felt it too because I'd catch her staring at me with longing in her eyes. Even if our skin came in contact in the smallest of ways, we'd both feel the spark. She would start blushing and smiling and I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of her. I instantly knew that the attraction was mutual. We were two missing puzzle pieces. Designed for each other only. She was the most amazing and beautiful person I had ever met and it felt to right to be there with her. It felt as though Bella and I were in our own little bubble; oblivious to the entire world because we were so engrossed in each other. I loved her. More than Anything.

As she finished re-telling the hair-dying scheme, I knew what I had to do. What I needed to do.

"If you're free tomorrow night, would you like to have dinner?" I asked. More like demanded.

Bella blushed crimson. "I'd love to. I've been waiting for you to ask me since we met earlier on. If you weren't going to, I would've." She beamed.

I couldn't help beaming back. "Don't worry. I wouldn't let you leave without asking for a date."

We sat in comfortable silence. I looked over and saw Emmett flirting with Rosalie. They were having just as great a time as I was with Bella.

I excused myself to go to the "bathroom". But really, I headed to the DJ's booth.

"Excuse me?" I yelled over the deafening music.

He pulled off his headphones. "Yeah?"

"I'd like to request a song if that's okay?"

"Sure. You're up in two songs. Which song?"

I told him the song and made my way back towards our table.

As the table came within eyesight, I saw an uncomfortable looking Bella, clearly trying to ignore a baby-faced blond senior.

A huge flare of jealous and protectiveness shot through me as he started rubbing her arm.

I approached the table and as soon as Bella saw me, she beamed at me and ran towards me, locking me in a fierce hug. I couldn't help the huge smile spread across my face as I realized I was finally hugging her.

"Thank god, you saved me." She whispered in my ear as she pulled away but moved her arms around my waist. I didn't let go either.

"Who's he?" The senior growled.

"This is Edward. He's my date." Bella said as she tightened her arms around me. "Edward, this is Mike Newton."

I glared at him. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna, uh, go." He got up from his chair and disappeared into the crowd.

"That Mike Newton is vile." I snarled. "It was obvious you were uncomfortable, and he kept on pushing." I shuddered.

Bella smirked. "And thanks to you, my knight in shining armor, I was saved."

I bent down to give her a hug. We hugged each other tightly for several moments, and as we pulled away, the latest song ended.

"This next one goes out to Bella." The DJ's voice rang out. "Edward wanted you to know how glad he was to have met you tonight."

Bella looked speechless; her mouth was hanging open. "Did you… uh, you… did…"

I smiled and reached for her hand. "May I have this dance, milady?"

She giggled as I kissed her hand. "Of course."

I dragged her onto the dance floor and pulled her close. Bella's arms immediately went around my neck as mine tightened around her waist.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

_I can't keep up,_

_And I can't back down,_

_I've been losing, so much time._

I pulled her closer, hoping she'd get the hint that I was done wasting time. Here, dancing with her in my arms, was one of the happiest moments of my life. Bella sighed in content as she laid her head against my chest.

_Cause it's you and me,_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me,_

_And all of the people,_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

She was so beautiful. The most beautiful person I had ever seen. And it was true; I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Bella was captivating, mesmerizing, enchanting. She pulled me closer. I was oblivious to everything around us. The only thing that mattered was this. Us. Together.

_One of the things,_

_I wanna say,_

_Just aren't coming out right._

_I'm tripping on words,_

_You got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here._

We continued swirling around the dance floor, holding onto each other like our lives depended on it. I might have seen Emmett wink at me, but I wasn't sure. My attention was focused solely on the girl in my arms. I heard Bella quietly whisper the lyrics to our song and I relished in the feelings I had never felt before.

_Cause it's you and me,_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me,_

_And all of the people,_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_There's something about you now, _

_I can't quite figure out._

_Everything she does is beautiful._

_Everything she does is right._

She was perfect. Utterly perfect. Bella was everything I had ever wanted and needed. I still couldn't believe I was here with her. I had no idea what I did to deserve such an angel. I tightened my arms around her and rested my chin on Bella's head. I lightly kissed the top of it.

_Cause it's you and me,_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me,_

_And all of the people,_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

I never wanted the song to end, but unfortunately it did. There was only one thing left to do.

"Bella." I whispered.

She raised her head and looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. "Edward."

My eyes immediately went to her lips. Her own eyes went to mine.

I titled her chin upwards and looked deeply into her eyes. Once an inch was between our mouths, Bella and I closed our eyes.

And then, as if symphony music as playing in the background, our lips finally touched.

Her lips were so warm and so soft as I opened my mouth to hers after she traced my bottom lip with her tongue.

Our mouths moved together in a passionate rhythm. We stood there, arms around each other, kissing for god knows how long.

As we eventually parted, I noticed Bella was holding her breath. "Breathe." I chuckled as I kissed her forehead.

She took a deep breath, and then pulled my mouth back down to hers.

This kiss was unbearably sweet. We kissed for a few more minutes and as I slightly broke away, I whispered, "Finally."

Bella beamed. "Finally."

I bent down and once again captured her lips with mine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Phew. Longest chapter ever. But the dance is the most important, right? As I said before, the next chapter will be part two of the dance. Emmett's pov. Anywhoo, I'm not sure when that'll be up, but depending on how much time I get in writing, maybe tomorrow or by the latest Sunday. I'm going snowboarding Saturday! So I'll try and get it up soon! Love you all!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! **

**elisee-marie :D**


	8. The Dance Part Two

**Disclaimerr: Don't own anything : ( If I did, I'd own Edward!**

**A/N: And part two of the dance! Emmett's point of view! This one is dedicated to obvioustwilightlover who helped me out with this && to my good friend Patrick, for his wonderful insight into a male's mind. Have fun!**

**EmmettPOV**

I wished Edward good luck as I took off in the opposite direction.

I walked around for a while, trying to find Rosalie. I grabbed a cup of punch and saw Edward talking to Bella. _BOY is he in love._

I wandered through the crowd and burst out laughing as I saw Lauren and Jessica. I was surprised they actually took our advice. They were both wearing a dark puke-green colored dress. Lauren's was a halter and Jessica's was strapless. I choked on my juice as I finally took in their hair. They had a genius idea to try and die their hair back to its original color. So now, Lauren's hair was almost lime green with blonde splotches. Jessica's was even worse. It turned dark green with brown chunks. It made me want to regurgitate my last meal just by looking at them.

I decided to head to the buffet table. _God, I'm hungry! All this chick-hunting stuff is hard!_

I grabbed a couple of sausage rolls. _Ha. Edward once called me a sausage roll. And proud of it!_

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a head of long blonde hair. Sure enough, it was Rosalie.

My breath caught in my throat as I took in her appearance. She sported a red halter-top dress with a deep neckline that left little to the imagination. Rose looked stunning. The most gorgeous person on the face of the earth.

The first impression has to awesome!The best!_ Like KAPOW!_

Maybe James Bond smoothness meets Ryan Atwood brooding. Something big. Something that'll knock her out. _But, not literally._

_Okay, you can do this. You're Grand Master Emmett, you can do this. Be smooth, be sexy, be irresistible._

I waited patiently until she was done talking with a girl I recognized from Spanish. I reached for the last hors d'oeuvre just as another guy was too.

"Hey! Hands off the rolls, senorita!" I shrieked.

His hands shot up in surrender and a black-haired girl dragged him over to a secluded corner. _Teenagers._

Just then, I heard Rosalie say, "See you later, Vera. Have fun!"

She turned around and began drinking from her cup with her back turned towards the dance floor.

_This is it. Yo moment to shine! Calm yourself. Just sneak up behind her and whisper a seductive hello._

I finished my sausage roll, checked my breath and then made my way towards Rosalie.

When I reached her, I leaned in close. "HEYYA!" I shouted.

I immediately clapped my hand over my mouth. _Dammit Emmett! Can't you do anything right?_

"MOTHER MUCKER!" Rose screeched.

She turned around and my jaw dropped as I noticed her dress and the cup in her hand. It was obvious now that she had been holding her cup, and because of me, the entire front of her dress was drenched.

"_What_ is your –" She stopped as she ran her eyes over my body. "Problem." She finished in a hushed whisper. But she was still glaring.

_God, you're hot when you're mad._

"I am _so_ sorry." I apologized. "I had no intention of ruining your dress. And I don't have a problem. Most of the time. I only wanted to make a good first impression. I swear, Rose."

Her glare softened. "Some impression." She muttered. "And how do you know my name is Rose?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Uh, you're nametag."

"I'm not wearing a nametag." She frowned.

_Oh, crap! That usually works!_

"It would appear that you aren't." I said intelligently. "But I also know you're name because you're my best friend's sister's friend."

"Who's your best friend's sister?" She asked.

"Alice Cullen."

"OH!" Her eyes widened in recognition. "You're Edward's best friend?"

"The one and only. Well there's also Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. But really there's only me."

"Alice has a boyfriend? I thought she was through with guys." Rosalie asked surprised.

_Crap, shit, fuck. There should really be a law that I'm not allowed to talk._

"Oh, she is through with guys. So through that she could probably eat one and not even care that she committed cannibalism." I shuddered at the thought. _No chick better try and eat me or it's gonna get ugly._ "Jasper, is Alice's friend. Who's gay. Yeah he's gay. So him and Alice are definitely not together."

"Mhm. He's gay. Cool. So what did you say your name was?" She asked.

_Aww I didn't have time to pick one. I really like Alphonse though._

"Uh, Brown. Bobert Brown." I said trying to impersonate James Bond.

"Bobert? Is that even a word?" Rosalie questioned.

"It's actually Robert. But everyone calls me Bob. And originally I was going to say Bob, but then Robert came out too." I said sheepishly.

"Sure, Bob. Can I tell you something?" She leaned in closer too me.

My eyes immediately went to her lips. _God, I hope she kisses me._

"Uh, muh… huh…" I stammered.

"Well Bob, because you were the one who had the bright idea to make a good impression… why don't you keep on making a good impression by escorting me back to my room so I can change. You understand of course that I wouldn't feel comfortable walking back alone. At this time of night."

She slowly ran her hand up my left bicep and closed her eyes as she quietly moaned.

_I have her! Girl, you are so caught! Like a salmon fish on a Saturday morning! _**\**

"It would be my pleasure to escort you back to your room." I leaned my arm out and she linked hers through mine.

We wove our way through the gyrating couples on the dance floor. There were so many people here; you could barely walk a foot without walking into someone.

I was going to go tell Eddie that I was leaving, but then I saw him talking intently to Bella and decided not to ruin their moment.

We finally reached the door and headed out into the cool night.

"So, Bobert, we're do you go to school? Kensington?" Rosalie asked.

"Mhm. It's my first year, though. I transferred because I wanted to take their auto body course. I want to become a mechanic." I said, knowing that would trigger her attention.

"No way!" She gasped. "I do too! I absolutely love cars!"

I laughed. "Of course you do. Who wouldn't?"

She was about to reply, but then closed her mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Don't… don't you find it weird that I'm a girl and I want to be a mechanic?"

"Absolutely not. Why would I?" I demanded.

"Oh, you know. Most guys find it intimidating when a girl knows more about cars then they do." Rose answered.

She was so cute when she was embarrassed, and I fought a strong urge to kiss her, but thought better of it.

_Dude, you just ate sausage rolls that gross. At least wait till you get back to the room to brush you're teeth_.

"I'm not intimidating. Well I am, but what I meant was –"

"I know what you meant." Rosalie beamed.

She was so pretty, especially in the fading sunlight. The light seemed to bounce off her exposed shoulders, and created a glow around her. Rosalie was a goddess. And I so wanted to worship her.

"So how long have you been at Starfield?" I asked trying to sound interested, but probably didn't manage too because I already knew the answer.

"Since grade 10. I transferred from North High in Olympia."

"Nice. I used to go to West." I paused. "You do really look beautiful tonight. And I'm sorry I ruined your dress."

Rosalie smiled. "Don't worry about it. Thank god I decided to buy two dresses."

_You buy two of everything. I bet if you could, you'd buy two llamas. Ha! I'd buy a llama. We could be llama buddies!_

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Although, I must say, that was quite a good impression you made. I'm very glad I met you tonight."

"Me, too. Me, too, Rose." I whispered.

She leaned her head against my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around hers.

We continued chatting all along the long way to the dorms, which were on the opposite side of the campus.

It's amazing how much she could talk. She rambled on and on, and most times she was worse than Alice. I wasn't even sure what she was going on about at some times, but I just listened to hear her voice. It was like music to my ears. I could listen to her talk for hours.

We conversed a bit about cars, and she again blew me away at her knowledge. It was a major turn on, hearing her talk about cars, and what she wanted to work on her BMW M6. As a small breeze flew by, giving her shivers, I tightened my arm around her relishing in her presence.

She was so unlike any other girl I had ever met. Beautiful, funny, fiery, smart and sassy. A totally bombshell. I found myself wanting to give her everything. Wanting to make her happy. We laughed all the way back to dorms as she re-told _my_ hair-dying plot.

Rosalie and I walked up the stairs and into her drawer. As she excused herself to go change into another red dress, I got a sudden random thought.

_Dude, you're alone in her room. That's never happened before. You should look in her underwear drawer!_

_**Don't look in her underwear drawer! She'll catch you and then karate-kick your ass!**_

_Just a little peek. She'll never know. God knows I've been dying to ever since I moved in._

_**Don't do it bulldozer! You'll ruin your chances with her!**_

_Hey! You're me! You know I don't like bulldozer!… but you're right. I don't wanna mess this up._

I sat on my bed and waited for her to exit the small walk-in-closet where she was changing.

I waited for a few more minutes before I heard her unlock the door. I held my breath.

The door slowly crept open to reveal the most astonishingly gorgeous sight the world had ever seen.

Rosalie was now wearing a strapless red mini-dress that stopped mid-thigh. I couldn't breathe as she made her way towards me, blonde hair tumbling down her back.

"You, uh… I… umm…" I spluttered.

She blushed and smiled. "I didn't think you could ever be speechless…" She teased.

"Well when you look as mind-blowing as you do right now…"

Rosalie reddened and slipped on her silver heels. "I was thinking while I was changing…"

_That you wanted to kiss that handsome devil sitting on your bed right this second._

"You were thinking…?" I prompted.

"That we could take a walk. Instead of going back. That way we're not interrupted and we can be alone." She whispered the last bit seductively.

_Like I could ever refuse a seductress like you._

"Lead the way." I replied.

Rose grabbed a black shawl to drape over her shoulders, and we emerged from her room, before heading down the stairs.

We followed a small path, leading into the woods.

"So tell me about your life in Olympia. No girlfriend I hope." She glowered.

"Nope. No girlfriend. At least not yet."

Rosalie seemed confused for a few minutes, before comprehension spread across her face. "Oh." She blushed.

"And as for my life, it's pretty simple. My mom's name is Jane and my father's name is Peter. I'm an only child. I was born and raised in Olympia, and I've known Edward and Alice since I was a baby; our mother's are best friends. I was on the football team at school and my favorite class is gym." I said.

She listened intently, seeming to absorb the details of my life. "Wow. That sounds amazing."

"It is… and you?" I prompted.

"I was born in New York and moved to Olympia when I was five. My parents own a bank. I met Bella when I was in kindergarten and we've been best friends ever since. People usually assume I'm a cheerleader, but I can't stand them. And I want to be a mechanic, which you already knew."

"And you said my life was amazing…" I joked

We walked until we reached a small pond where there were ducks swimming. I checked my watch and it was now just after nine. We sat down on the bench by the edge and talked some more.

This Rosalie was a different Rosalie than the one I knew and loved. But the new change just showed me a variety in her personality and I loved it even more. She was everything I wanted and I was the happiest I had ever been, just sitting there with her.

We sat in comfortable silence before she suddenly grabbed my hand and pointed to the sky. "Look at the stars. It's so beautiful out here."

I nodded in agreement and pulled her closer towards me. Rose rested her head on my shoulder and we snuggled under the stars for a while.

Breaking the moment, Rose's phone chirped. "Oh shoot it's Bella. She's probably wondering where I am. We should go. I'm sorry, I wish I could stay but she's all alone."

_No she's not, she's macking with Edward._

"No problem." I helped her up and grabbed her hand. I pulled her back along the shore towards the path.

"Bob, wait." She said.

I turned around and Rosalie threw her arms around me. Her lips crashed onto mine fiercely. I was stunned for half a second before kissing her back. Our lips moved together harmoniously and it was so magical.

Under the stars. Kissing, together. The greatest kiss of all time.

We stayed there, wrapped around each other for at least ten minutes. As she pulled away, I whispered, "Damn, Rose."

She smirked. "What can I say? I always take charge."

I laughed and she playfully swatted my shoulder. We continued back down the path towards the school hand in hand.

We arrived at the gym some fifteen minutes later, and waltzed into the gym.

Rose quickly scanned the room before spotting Bella, wrapped up in Edward's arms, kissing him passionately on the dance floor.

Rosalie gasped as she took in her best friend's surroundings. We quietly walked up to them and watched them until they broke apart.

Bella was red in the cheeks and looked flustered. "Oh. Rose! There you are! I sent that text over a half an hour ago!"

"Well I can see you weren't missing any company." Rose smirked.

"Uh, yeah. By the way, this is Edward. Edward, my best friend Rosalie." Bella introduced them as they shook hands.

"And this is my date." Rose said as she gestured to me.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same here. I'm Dill, uh, Bill, I mean Phil." I stammered.

"Aren't you Bob?" Rosalie asked.

I saw Edward glare at me, and then roll his eyes. "Yes, that's my friend…"

"Bob. I'm Bob. My middle name is Phil. I'm Robert Phillip Brown." I stated proudly.

"OF course you are." Rosalie laughed.

Rosalie, Bella, Edward and I spent the rest of the evening laughing and dancing. All of the guys were jealous that I had Rose and Edward had Bella. The girls were equally envious that Rose was my date, and Edward was Bella's.

Edward went to drive Bella back to the dorms, as I walked with Rose instead.

We arrived in front of her door and I sighed. "I really wish I didn't have to say goodbye."

"So don't." Rosalie smirked as she leaned forward to kiss me.

We stood there, softly kissing for several moments. My phone buzzed in my pocket; Edward was probably waiting for me.

I groaned. "I have to go. But I was wondering…"

"That doesn't happen very often!" Rose teased.

I laughed and kissed her nose. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Hmm, let me think. I may be busy."

"Oh, then I guess I'll have to make other plans." I mocked.

"NO! I'm free! Even if I weren't, I'd make myself free."

I grinned. "Deal. See you later. Sweet dreams."

I kissed her passionately one last time before heading back down towards the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**EMMETT'S POV! So what do you think? I tried to make it Emmett-ish but it was harder to write because Emmett's so silly. I went for sorta funny but serious because he really likes Rose. I really hoped you like it! And again, so sorry for the wait! **

**Review, review:D**

**elisee **


	9. Aftermath

**Disclaimerr: I own NADA!**

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS! This one goes out to found.my.bella. for all of the amazing reviews! Enjoyy!**

**EPOV**

I unlocked my car, got in and waited patiently for Emmett to get in the car.

I had just said goodbye to Bella, but I now felt empty. I missed her so much already. Not being with her left a whole in my heart that only she could fill. I've never felt this way about someone. This need to always be in their presence. It's nerve-wracking, but enjoyable knowing that you really love the person. Hopefully Bella feels the same way.

Suddenly, my phone started buzzing in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"HI, EDDIE!" Alice squealed.

"I'm gonna let that slide seeing as you're all happy and married. Speaking of weddings, _which I was not invited to_, how was it?" I asked.

"I'm not going to let your pessimism bring me down! I'm on a high! But not literally." She added hastily. "And as for the wedding, it was fantastical. Huh, new word. Anyway, it was a thousand times better than I could have ever imagined. I am _officially_ Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

"Nice. I'm glad you're happy Alice. I don't think I've ever heard you this ecstatic before." I paused and racked my brain through the many memories. "Oh, wait. I have. You were also this ecstatic the day they dubbed your birthday 'Alice Cullen Day' at Saks Fifth Avenue."

"OH-MY-GOAT! You just reminded! I have to call them and ask them to change it to 'Alice Whitlock Day'. I'm a married woman now. I can't parading around using my maiden name."

"God forbid." I mocked.

"What have you been up to?"

"You know, the usual. Being a girl." I joked. "But here's something a little more intense. Emmett and I went to a party at Starfield."

"As girls or as yourselves?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"As ourselves." I answered simply.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" She shrieked. "Now everyone's going to think I'm a guy! How could you be so stupid? Do you want to ruin my senior year? You know, Edward, as a brother, you really can be a disappointment."

I waited patiently for her to finish her rant.

"Are you done?" I asked calmly.

"Possibly." Alice said deadpan.

"Well, good. Now let me explain myself. Emmett and I told Bella and Rosalie that we had a family emergency back in Olympia; therefore we couldn't go to the dance. So we packed our bags, slept over at Emmett's uncle George and we crashed the Starfield/Kensington dance. I told Bella I was your brother and Emmett told Rosalie he was my best friend Bob. See? No harm done."

"Bob? Why Bob?" She asked.

"Eh, long story. And as for the Bob thing, you and I both know Emmett isn't very creative. So don't worry you're pretty married head off."

"Mhm. Sure, Edward. Just… stay on the safe side. I know you don't like doing that, but just for this once. Please?" Alice pleaded.

"Chill. Of course I will." I sighed. "I told you I'd play the part well. I won't mess it up."

"Good." I could hear her smiling. "Jasper sends his love-"

"Alice!" I vaguely heard Jasper's voice in the background. "I told you to say hi. Guys don't send love."

"I am terribly sorry dear brother. My husband only wished to, uh, salute you. There, that works. Not to send his love."

I snickered. "Ask Jazz if he turned gay."

She covered the phone with her hand and yelled to Jasper.

"HEYY!" I heard in the background as I started laughing.

"HOWDY!" Someone said from beside me.

I turned and suddenly noticed Emmett sitting in the passenger seat.

"GAHH!" I jumped. "When did you get here?"

"Just as you were asking Jasper if he was gay." He said, and then started snickering. "Oh, by the way, I told Rose that Jasper was gay. Can I say hi?"

I laughed. "Yeah, sure. Uh, Alice, I have to go. Have fun in Vegas. Here's Emmett."

I handed the phone to Emmett.

"Hey runaway! How's Vegas treating you?" He asked.

I suddenly heard Alice screaming on the other end of the phone. Emmett had terrified look on his face.

I mouthed, _what's up?_

"Jeez, I'm sorry, Alice. I mean, Mrs. Whitlock." He said formally. "I just thought it'd be funn-"

Alice resumed screaming.

"Okay... Yes, I learned my lesson. And I promise, if I ever do something like that again, I promise you that you can put a toilet paper hat on my head, make me wear a bra, and then sell me on e-bay. How's that?"

There was silence.

"Thanks, Alice." Emmett sounded relieved. "Tell Jazz I said hi and sorry too. Oh and quick question. Now that you're married and stuff, why don't you call up MTV and ask for a reality show. I mean, I'm sure a married runaway who's having her brother and friend dress up as her would make a fortune."

Alice resumed screaming and Emmett look scared again.

"I was just kidding. I wouldn't think of it. I swear. That was just a talking-no-brain-engaged moment of mine. And yes, that happens a lot."

She spoke more calmly this time as Emmett said goodbye. He handed me my phone.

"Care to explain what all that crazy yelling was about?" I asked as I laughed.

"Uh…" He suddenly got all quiet.

"Uh, what?"

"I maybe kinda ordered five strippers to show up to Jasper's room." Emmett said while looking out the window.

I burst out laughing; I had tears rolling down my cheeks from laughing so much.

"No wonder Alice was pissed at you. Let me guess! You sent them a few days _after_ the wedding?" I asked as I tried to control my laughter.

"Maybe…" His cheeks turning slightly red.

I laughed harder.

"Well they did move the wedding up two days. So I would have been on time if you're sister wasn't so damn impatient." Emmett said defensively.

"Sure, of course. I wish we could have seen Jasper's face."

Emmett smiled wide. "Taken care of. How dumb do you think I am? I had one of them snap a picture as he opened the door."

We laughed for another couple of minutes at the thought of my sister's murderous expression when they showed up.

I noticed it was already past one in the morning. I pulled into the driveway.

We entered the house silently and went straight to sleep. That was the first night I dreamed of Bella Swan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

We arrived back at the dorms just after one. Emmett and I enjoyed some more male time before going back to chick hell. Well it's not all hell, but the clothes, wigs, and make-up is torture.

Emmett and I went to his room first to drop off his suitcase. Rosalie wasn't there so we figured she'd be in mine and Bella's room.

As we opened the door we were attacked by Bella and Rosalie. They both gave us hugs before ushering us to sit on the floor with them.

"So how was everything? Is the emergency fixed?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. Everything is resolved." I said, trying to calm her down.

She sighed. "Good. So what _was _the emergency?"

"My aunt's arm fell off." Emmett said.

"Her arm _fell_ off?" Rosalie inquired skeptically.

"Mhm. She was walking down the street drinking her chai latte and it just fell off." Emmett answered simply.

"Chai latte. Arm fell off. Okay, then." Bella said.

"Well it didn't actually fall off." I clarified. "She walked into a bread machine and it ripped her arm off. But it's back on now."

_Oh all the things to say, he says that her arm fell off. Moron!_

"Bread machine's rip arms off? Who would have thought? Well I'm glad she's okay." Rosalie muttered and Bella nodded in agreement.

We shared a couple moments of awkward silence.

"SO how was the dance?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

After I said those simple words, Bella and Rosalie both blushed crimson.

"Magical." Bella said.

"Fantastical." Rosalie said. _Huh, fantastical? Must be some girl word._

I suppressed a smile. _So, Bella thought it was magical!_

"What happened? And seeing as we're all _girls_ why don't you share everything?" Emmett asked innocently.

"Okay… I'll go first." Bella said. "Are you sure you want to hear this Alice? I mean he is your brother."

_YES!_ "Of course. Edward and I are really close. He'll probably tell me when he gets the chance."

"Great! Well let me start at the beginning." She paused then resumed with the biggest smile I'd ever seen spread across her face. "I was pouring punch into my cup when he came up to the table and got some too. I thought I recognized him from your pictures, but I wasn't sure. So I was kinda staring at him until he introduced himself. And that was when I noticed his eyes. They're this amazing green, I mean much more striking than yours. No offence. But anyway, he just was so… gorgeous. And I know that that seems like a weird word to use on a guy, but it was true. He was so sexy and gorgeous and when he smiled this crooked grin, I stopped breathing." She blushed. "But enough about my drooling. So we started talking, and it was like I'd known him forever. I mean as soon as I heard his voice, this irresistible croon, I started falling for him. And hard. Everything about him was just so… captivating. He's the most interesting person I have ever met. And then when he saved me from the creep Mike, my feelings were confirmed. I had hopelessly fallen for him, after knowing him for a few hours. But I swear it felt like forever. And then he asked me to dinner and I nearly fainted. All I could think was: how could this gorgeous guy like me? And then he requested this song, You and Me by Lifehouse, and we danced and then we shared the most amazing, passionate, earth-shattering kiss. We couldn't get enough of each other. So, we danced the rest of the night and kissed a lot too. When the night was done, he drove me back here and we kissed and before he left he promised to pick me up tonight for our date. Ahh, I've never felt this way before."

"Wow, that sounds… exactly what you said. Magical."

Emmett huffed impatiently, and said, "Okay. You're turn Rose."

"My night didn't really have a smooth start. I was just finishing talking to my friend Vera, and then Bob, Edward's friend, comes up behind me and shouts 'heyya' into my ear, scarring the living hell out of me. That being said, I spilled my drink all over my dress. So I turned around ready to rip the jerk limb from limb, but I couldn't say anything. Bob was tall and handsome. The most handsome guy I've ever seen. And the _muscles_. Uh, just feeling his biceps and I couldn't control myself." She grinned from ear to ear. "So he apologized, and I let him off the hook. So, we got to talking. I'm not going to divulge every detail, like dearest Bella. This girl has her secrets. So anyway, he walked me back to my room and I changed. Only we didn't go back. We walked over to the pond and just sat there under the stars talking. And then Bella had to text me," She added with a glare. "And just as we were leaving, I took matters into my own hands and kissed him. Boy, can he kiss. The best kisser ever. I was blown away. It was passionate, and fiery and sweet and soft all at the same time. I so fell for him too. I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's all new to me. Anyway, then, we headed back to the dance and spent the rest of the night with Bella and Edward. And when it was all done, he walked me home. We're also going out tonight."

"Two dates on the same night, eh? Who would have thought?" Emmett said with a sly glance in my direction.

"Well I hope you girls have a fun time tonight."

"Oh we will." They giggled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Five hours later, we watched as Bella and Rosalie added their final touches to their outfits.

Emmett and I had it all planned out.

Earlier on, we had excused ourselves to go take a 'shower' but actually went to hide our guy clothes in the janitor's closet. And then, about five minutes before we were supposed to arrive to pick them up, 'Angela' and I went 'to go work out in the gym'. That way, we wouldn't be around when we picked them up. Anyway, something like that.

"Oh-My-God! They'll be here soon!" They squealed!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I know, I know. I'm being mean by not putting the date quite yet. But I thought it was important for everyone to understand Bella's and Rose's feelings and thoughts. So, quick question, do you want me to do separate chapters for the dates (one for Edward, one for Emmett)? Let me know because I'm still undecided. Hope you like it!**

**SHECKLER TIME! KAPOW!**

** Elisee : )**

**P.S. LOL lexiCULLEN!**


	10. Midsummer Night's Dream

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I had to get this chapter just right and it took longer than I thought it would. But hopefully you love it! But enough of my rambling, on with the chapter! Enjoyy!**

**EPOV**

Everything had to be perfect for our date. Perfect. Utterly perfect. The best date of her life. I wanted to be original and do plan an activity she's never done before on a date. I stayed up late the night before, trying to think of something that she'd love. I watched her sleep and with a jolt, I realized exactly what we could do. I knew she'd love it.

About an hour before we had to pick them out, while Bella and Rosalie fussed over what color of nail polish to wear, Emmett and I snuck out to 'take showers'. But in reality, we had snuck downstairs to the janitor's closet beside the bathrooms to stash our guy clothes.

I was going to wear a simple pair of dark jeans with a blue form-fitting t-shirt. I grabbed a black sweat-shirt too just in case. Not that I'd need it. But I could _casually_ wear it and hope that Bella forgets hers, so she can wear mine. I shook my head. _When did I become so devious?_

Emmett and I finally snuck out to go 'work-out'. We jogged down the hallway and snuck into the janitor's closet.

No sooner had I closed the door, there were several loud bangs.

"OWW! HOLY MOTHER-" Emmett shouted.

"Will you be quiet?" I hissed. "People will hear you. God, can't you walk around without banging into something?"

"It's not my fault." He said sourly as he rubbed his knee. "Who leaves a mop lying on the ground where people walk? And what's with these buckets and soap bottles? This janitor isn't very good. Leaving this crap lying around. It's like a booby-trap."

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, we're in a janitor's closet. Of course this crap is lying around. It's not exactly the soccer field. Now let's get dressed. We have to pick them up in five minutes."

Emmett grabbed his clothes and watched me as I took my shirt off.

"Uhh, what are you doing, man? This isn't a striptease." I joked.

"I'm aware of that, Edward. I don't like public changing. This bull-dozer needs his privacy." He said.

"Wow. Did you realize that you just called yourself a bull-dozer?" I laughed.

"DAMMIT! You people make me so confused. One minute I'm all bull-dozing people and then I'm like suddenly cement mixing. Too many mind games. Now go away. I need to change." Emmett whined.

"Go change behind that shelf. I won't peek." I teased.

Two minutes later, after several more outbursts from Emmett who kept bumping into hammers and brooms, we emerged from the closet. Luckily, the hallway was clear. We ran down the hall towards the doors and then walked around back to the dorms entrance. We shook hands before knocking on their doors at the same time.

Rosalie didn't say anything. She just stuck her hand out and grabbed Emmett by the shirt and yanked him inside the room. Whatever, this was my date with Bella.

She opened the door and smiled hugely as she saw me. "Hi, Edward." She blushed crimson.

"Hey, beautiful." I earned another blush as I took in her appearance.

Bella was wearing a denim skirt, that stopped mid-thigh; a deep-blue halter-top with white flowers and black flats. She looked absolutely stunning. Gorgeous. Beautiful.

She interrupted my ogling with a small giggle. "Are you going to stay there all night and stare or can we go out?" She teased.

I shook my head. "You look breath-taking."

Bella's cheeks reddened as I leaned down to kiss her. I had been waiting for this moment for the last twenty-four hours. It was pure torture, not being able to kiss her rosy lips.

I sighed in contentment as her lips finally touched mine. Our mouths moved in sync, created a blissfully sweet kiss. I didn't want to break it, but we could hardly make-out in the hallway.

I grabbed for her hand and pulled her down the hall. I was glad when I noticed that she didn't bring a sweater. Looks like she'll be wearing mine tonight. No complaints here.

"So how have you been? I've missed you like crazy." I said.

Bella blushed again and replied, "I know me too. I was so close to calling you. But I didn't want you to think I was some stalker."

"Of course not. I would have called but my roommate is all ruley and hates when people break them. Cause at Kensington, you can't use cell phones. I wanted to call you so badly, but he was just always around." I apologized.

**(A/N: LOL like Malcolm in the actual movie)**

"I understand. We'll just have to make up for it tonight." She teased.

I laughed and kissed the top of her head as I held the passenger door open for her.

"Why thank you. Aren't you quite the gentleman?" Bella smirked.

"I can be. But you have to be pretty darn special to earn that treatment." I shot back as she blushed. _Man, she's stunning._

I walked around to my side of the car and climbed in.

"So? Ready for the best date of your life?" I mocked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We continued talking the entire way there. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face. Hopefully, she's never done this before.

I drove for about a half an hour before Bella finally asked where we were going.

"I know you've got this whole secretive act going, but would you please enlighten me? Where are we going?" She adorably whined.

I grinned. "No can do. This is a surprise."

"But where are we? I mean we aren't even in town anymore?"

"We'll be there soon. In fact, we're here right now." I assured her.

I turned onto the dirt road lined by lights.

"Are you kidnapping me? Cause at least let me call my parents to tell them that I love them." Bella said.

"I'm not kidnapping you. Trust me! You'll love this."

I pulled out a blindfold from the glove compartment. "Here. Put this on."

Bella huffed. "Oh nuh-uh. No way. Sorry. Ain't gonna happen."

I burst out laughing at her seriousness. "Come on. Please. For me?"

I unleashed the full power of my eyes on her as I smiled. Her breathing slowed and her mouth parted in a feeble attempt to regain composure.

"Fine." She sulked. "Only for you. But this better be worth it."

I helped her tie it around her head. I got out of the car, grabbed the backpack, came around to her side, opened the door and grabbed her hand.

Bella wobbled slightly as she walked, unsure of where she was going.

I lead her down the crooked dirt path. My heart was pounding. I couldn't wait until we arrived. I knew she'd love our date that I planned, but I couldn't wait to see the look on her face as I took off the blindfold.

"Edward." Bella's sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. "Would you please tell me where we're going?"

I chuckled. "We're almost there."

I continued pulling her hand, and after another minute, our date site came into view. I held my breath as I placed my hands on Bella's shoulders to stop her.

"Are we here?" She said, the excitement evident in her voice.

"We most certainly are." I whispered in her ear. Bella shivered.

I slowly peeled the blindfold off her head.

Bella gasped and let out a small shriek as she looked around.

Emmett's uncle George was a park ranger at Pendergast Regional Park, which was about 45 minutes from our campus. I had given him a call earlier on today and he had arranged everything perfectly.

We were currently standing about two feet from the edge where the sand, surrounding the lake was. I had asked him to build a huge campfire on the beach. I had brought sleeping bags, blankets, hot dogs, marshmallows, and of course, our bathing suits. I loved swimming at night, because the water was so much warmer than the cool night air. Hopefully, she'd be up to going for a quick swim.

The sky was amazing; thousands of little lights shone down on us. The stars definitely added the whole campfire/romantic vibe I was going for.

Bella slowly turned around, tears in her eyes. "This is absolutely perfect. The best date I've ever been on. I can't believe you arranged all of this."

I quietly chuckled and wrapped my arms around her as I kissed her forehead softly. "That's what I was going for. I'm glad you like it."

"It's utterly amazing. How did you do all of this?" She whispered as she wiped her eyes. "Thank god for water-proof mascara."

"You know, Alice keeps saying that. But being a guy, I wouldn't know." I said looking slyly in her direction earning a giggle. "And as for all of this. Let's just say I have friends in high places. Actually, friends with family in high places. Bob's uncle works here."

Bella nodded and bent down to remove her flats. I followed her example and doffed by shoes too. She grabbed my hand and we walked towards the growing fire.

I set the backpack down and pulled out a couple of blankets. I spread them on the sand, and Bella sat down.

"I hope you haven't eaten. Because you can't sit by a fire and not roast hotdogs." I teased.

"Nope. Haven't eaten. But Mr. Secret over there, had me walk here, so I might be hungry." She joked back.

"Good." I grinned.

I pulled out the hotdogs and the marshmallows, and then frowned. I had forgotten to pack the metal pokers.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, concerned as she got up to stand beside me.

"Nothing. How about we go look around for some sticks to roast the hotdogs and marshmallows."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled again and I was caught in a daze. Bella always took my breath away.

We came back to fire ten minutes later, arms full of different sized sticks.

Bella giggled. "I'm telling you it looks like a pitchfork."

"Nah. Just a heavy-duty poker. That way I can roast several items at the same time." I said.

"Mhm." She snickered again. "Come sit down with me, Mr. Heavy-Duty Poker."

I sat down beside her and pulled the blanket up around her bare legs.

"You must be freezing. Would you like my sweater?" I asked, secretly dying to here her say yes.

"Actually, that'd be great. Thanks!"

I took the sweater out of the backpack and helped her into it.

"Always the gentleman." Bella whispered as I kissed her cheek.

"Well this gentleman is starving!"

I opened the hotdogs container and pulled four out. I could eat four by myself, but I didn't want to seem like a pig. Bella held out her stick as I shoved the hotdog on. We cuddled together, with my arm around her shoulders, waiting for our dogs to get cooked.

"It's so beautiful tonight." She mused. "You couldn't have planned a better date."

I kissed the top of her head. "I agree. But it's the company that makes this date perfect."

She blushed crimson.

"AHHH!" Bella suddenly screamed. "My hot dog!"

I burst out laughing as I noticed it had caught fire.

"Oh, you think that's funny Mr. Cullen?" She said.

"Pretty much."

"We'll see about that." Bella said as she tackled me to the ground, landing on top of me. "Now whose hot dog is on fire?"

I noticed mine had also become enflamed and we both couldn't hold our laughter in. We laughed for several minutes before calming down.

Bella brushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed my cheek. "I've only known you for a day, but it feels like forever. Does that seem weird to you?"

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and began playing with her fingers. "Not at all. I feel the same way, Bella. God, I like you so much."

Her cheeks turned a deep red and she laid her head on my chest. We tightened our grip on each other. "Me too, Edward. More than I've ever likedanybody." She whispered.

There was nothing else to say for the moment. We just lay there together, staring into each other's eyes.

My stomach suddenly growled, breaking the peaceful tranquility.

Bella laughed. "Time to feed the man."

We shoved new hotdogs onto our sticks and made sure they didn't catch fire this time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

For the next two hours, Bella and I sat together pigging out on hotdogs, marshmallows and grape juice. We never once broke apart; our arms remained wrapped around each other like we'd be torn apart if we ever let go.

Sitting there, being kept warm by the fire, I reveled in her company all night. I never wanted this moment to end. It was easily a hundred times better than the dance. I had he alone and we couldn't keep our eyes or hands off of each other.

Bella looked glorious sitting by the fire, under the stars. She was absolutely radiant. I find out even more about her tonight, as we lay, cuddling, pouring our souls out. We talked about family, ambitions, likes and dislikes, the future. Absolutely everything. There wasn't a topic or subject we hadn't talked about.

I was currently lying, propped up on my elbow, beside Bella, playing with her hair.

"And I thought that the dance was perfect…" I whispered softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh the dance was perfect, don't get me wrong, but tonight. It's indescribable. Being here with you, having you all to myself. Just talking. I've never been happier in my life."

Bella blushed and kissed my nose. "I completely agree."

We stared at each other for another long moment, until I suddenly remembered something.

"All right, Miss Swan. Time to get up." I said as I stood.

"What! Why?" Bella asked, obviously not wanting to move.

"Trust me. You'll like this." I grabbed her hand, and hauled her to her feet.

"Okay… what is it?"

I walked over to the backpack and pulled out our swimming suits. I threw it playfully at her.

"Hey! This is my bathing suit. How did you get it?" She demanded as she looked at her white bikini.

"Alice." I said sheepishly "I didn't want to spoil the surprise, so she jacked it while you were taking a shower and gave it to me as we passed each other earlier on."

"Sneaky pixie." She playfully growled.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom George had told me about when I had called him.

"Bathroom's right here. I'll just be changing over here." I pointed to the guys cubicle.

"Sure."

I headed inside, stripped and put on my green swim trunks.

I met her outside two minutes later and hauled her over my shoulder towards the lake.

"Edward!" Bella squealed. "Put me down!"

I sniggered. "No way. I'm throwing you in."

She teasingly swatted my shoulder. "Don't you dare."

My feet had reached the shoreline and I gently put her down.

"Just teasing you." I said as I kissed her nose.

"Tag. You're it." Bella touched my shoulder, took off into the water and dove in.

I followed her in. The water was lukewarm and felt really nice after being out in the cold.

She popped up behind me and jumped on my back. "Gotcha." Bella kissed the back of my neck.

"Hey I thought I was it!" I said as her around so she could face me.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. "Oh, I know. I just really wanted to jump on your back."

"Oh really?" I said flirtatiously.

"Mhm."

I laughed heartily as I pulled her closer. "So I was thinking…"

"About the beautiful girl in your arms." Bella joked.

"You read my mind." I planted kisses on both of her cheeks. "But also about something else. I don't want t be forward or anything, but I was wondering maybe if you'd like to camp out here tonight. George said it would be allright."

She didn't respond, but merely looked deep into my eyes.

Whoops. Way to go Edward, now she thinks you're perverted. You've scared her off.

"We don't have to." I quickly amended. "It was just an errant thought. It's such a beautiful night, and I was just thinking out loud. I mean of course you wouldn't want to. There could be coyotes and-"

Bella interrupted my rambling by putting a finger on my mouth. "I'd love to. Really."

I sighed in relief and kissed her finger. "Me too."

I looked deeply into her eyes, as if seeing into her soul. It had been roughly four hours since I'd last kissed her and I couldn't take it any longer.

Apparently she was thinking the same thing, because her eyes traveled down to my mouth.

I lifted her chin and we gazed into each other's eyes as our lips inched closer and closer. And finally, our lips met.

It was the most passionate kiss that the world had ever seen. Our lips moved together in harmony, fiercely. I gripped her waist tighter as our kiss grew with passion. I moaned as she broke away for air.

But my lips didn't leave her skin. I trailed kisses all the way from her mouth to her ear. I nibbled slightly on her earlobe and she whimpered. I kissed heavily down her neck, slightly sucking on the water at the base of her neck. I placed kisses all over her shoulder as her arms pulled me tighter. I sucked on her pulse point where her neck and throat joined. Bella groaned and pulled my mouth back to hers. We stood there, kissing under the moonlight, for god knows how long. And when Bella pulled away, to kiss down my neck, I almost lost it. I groaned loudly as she softly bit me.

"Aren't you the little vampire?" I teased her after we had finished kissing.

"Bella the vampire slayer at your service. But I actually like vampires. Wouldn't it be cool to live forever with the one you love?"

"Immensely."

We lounged around in the water for another hour before I ran out to grab the towels. As I left the warm water, the cold air hit me and I shivered.

Bella slowly swam to shore, but kept her body under water.

I wrapped the towel around her as she finally got out.

"It's c-c-cold." She shivered.

"Here are your clothes. Let's run over there to get warmer quicker."

Bella and I ran over to the bathroom and went our separate ways.

We exited at exactly the same time and I held her hand as we walked back to the campfire.

I pulled out the sleeping bags and laid them out to form a sort of double sleeping bag. I grabbed the extra blankets to keep us warm.

We climbed under the mass of covers and I pulled her into my arms.

Bella ducked her head into the crook of my shoulder and laid her hand over my heart.

I kissed her wet hair. "Good night, love."

She reached up and gave me a lingering kiss. "Good night."

And so, we fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms, kept warm under fire, under the moon and stars.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**So. Pretty awesome date eh? I didn't want it to be one of those classic dinner/movie combos. SO I opted for something more fun. If I could have a perfect date, it would be that. Aren't they just so cute? Lol. ONE DOWN, ONE TO GO! I honestly don't know when EmxR date will be up, but I'm hoping by Wednesday. Thursday, at the latest. These dates have to perfect.**

**And again, thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews! They're so encouraging. And the hits are up to 10,000! I almost fell off my chair when I saw that this morning.**

**Anyhoo, let me know what you thought about the date! REVIEW, REVIEW :D**

**Sheckler TIME! KAPOWW!**

**--elisee **


	11. The Heights

**A/N: I didn't have school today so I had lots of time to write! This is Emmett's and Rosalie's date. And being Emmett, it'll be extra silly. Hope you like it!**

**EmPOV**

As I climbed the stairs up to Rose's dorm, I was practically spazzing. The excitement couldn't be terminated. I found myself more eager to go on a date with Rosalie, than watching football. _Whoa, can't believe I just said that_.

I didn't want this date to be normal. Like dinner and a movie. I wanted it to fun. Something she'll enjoy and never forget. So I had made a few calls, and planned something super crazy, but kinda romantic too.

As I passed yet another garden on my way towards the final door, I realized that I should _appear_ to be a gentleman. So, I stooped down and picked a few daisies from the garden. Grinning, I thought, _bet Eddie didn't think of this. Emmett scores again!_

I continued my way towards the door and took off running as I hit another landing. I received many wolf whistles and weird looks from several girls.

"Get out of my way, you fruitcakes! I'm a man on a mission!" I screamed and knocked some tiny chick down a couple flights of stairs. I turned around to apologize, but realized it was Monica.

"ARGH! I SWEAR YOU'RE RELATED TO ANGELA! BUNCH OF BULLDOZERS!" She shrieked as she rubbed the football sized bruise on the side of her face.

"We may be distantly related, although that does not concern you. And for the record, I believe it's _CEMENT MIXER_!" I yelled back before resuming running up the stairs.

"Hey stud! How about I become your mission?" Lauren giggled as I walked by her.

_What is with these chicks? Can't they see I'm BUSY!_

"You can become my mission when I get on a space ship and send you to Mars to hang out with a herd of elk. How's that?" I snapped.

_God! Next time I come up here, I'm gonna bring a bucket of mashed potatoes and pelt them at whoever's in my way. MMM. I love mashed potatoes!_

"Fine then. I'll be sure to come that day you do go to Mars." Lauren grinned.

_I ignored her last comment. How dumb can you get?_

I finally reached the door and yanked it open in hurry, accidentally knocking down a tall girl's books.

"Can't I catch a break?" I muttered angrily as I stooped to help her pick them up.

I regained my composure and walked calmly towards Rosalie's door.

I knocked twice, before she opened the door, stunning me with her beauty.

Rose wore a red dress that flowed around her knees, with a black belt. Her long legs looked graceful as she wore black pumps.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were." She smirked. "But then I saw this huge guy knock down Monica and then yell at Lauren, I knew it wouldn't be long before you graced me with your presence."

"Nice opener." I said.

"Gotta make an impression. You look very nice, by the way." Rose smiled.

"I could say the same about you, but that would the understatement of the century. Actually, that would be saying Britney Spears is normal. But you catch my drift." I replied. "You look absolutely… bewitching. There that works."

She laughed. "I suppose I should grab my broom and crinkle my nose?"

"Nah. You'll be fine in my car. These are for you by the way." I handed her the daisies. I was shocked to realized that you could still see the roots and some dirt surrounding them. My eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Well…. Thank you, Bob. That's very sweet." She uncertainly as she took the semi-warped bouquet.

"Yeah, uh… sorry, I didn't … realize…." I stammered.

"That's okay. At least you brought me flowers. It's the thought that counts." Rose invited me in, as she placed the bouquet in a small vase on her dresser.

"There. They look beautiful don't they? Hold on, let me grab my wrap." She said.

"Uh, Rose. You don't need to bring a wrap. We'll be eating when we get there."

Rosalie burst out laughing. "Wrap, as in my shawl. Did you think I was talking about a tortilla wrap?"

My cheeks pinked slightly. "Uh, of course not. I knew what you meant… But you won't need it. If you get cold, you can just cuddle up close to me. I have been known to be quite the teddy bear."

Rose giggled as she grabbed a black wrap. _WRAP? Like what next, you're going to call a shoe, a piece of toast?_

I held my arm out, and she placed her hand on the inside of my elbow as I lead her down the stairs towards the car.

Half way down, we had the luck of a grizzly bear during hunting season, as we noticed Lauren heading in our direction.

"Oh, stud. I already told you I could be your mission. How bout you ditch her and we can go make some fireworks?" Lauren tried to say seductively.

Rosalie turned faintly red, and I suddenly felt angry and protective. _How dare she talk to my Rose like that?_

"I wouldn't even date you if you were the last girl on earth. What, did someone puck in your hair? Why don't you go eat some more pens and fruitcake before I ship you off to Mars, you freakin elk!" I said angrily.

Lauren's smirk faded and she turned to glare at Rose. "Oh, Rose. You always pick the good ones. But I know he'll be going the same way as Royce. Ta ta." She waved.

Rose's expression turned stony and I wrapped my arms around her as I kissed her temple. "Don't worry about her. I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed as we began walking towards my uncle's Mercedes.

"Um, who's Royce?" I asked quietly.

Rosalie heaved a sigh and said, "I dated Royce King for about 7 months before he dumped me for Lauren. He doesn't live here anymore, he went back to New York. But let's not talk about that…"

I couldn't believe that someone would dump Rose for Lauren. Not sure if it'd come out right, but I knew I had to say something.

"I'm so sorry… But for the record, I think he's the most idiotic person ever, to let you go. And he's a dickweed if he ever hurt you that much. But all I can say is that I'm glad he did. And I don't mean that I'm glad he hurt you. Of course not. It's just now I get to have the most gorgeous and amazing girl in the world." I said with as much sincerity as I could muster.

I saw tears well up in her eyes, and mentally swore at myself for making her cry.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. I'm glad too that he left. Because now I've got you." She replied.

There was nothing left to say, so I helped her into the car.

As I started the engine, Rose said, "Nice car. Is it yours?"

"I wish." I muttered. "I drive a red jeep. This is my uncle's. I had to drive it while mine was in the, um, shop. Getting new wheels."

"Oh cool. What kind?" She asked, clearly interested.

We spent the rest of the ride there talking about cars. It amazed me how much she knew, and that only increased my attraction for her. Most of the time, I just sat there, staring at her, dazed by her beauty. I nodded my head and smiled at all the right moments, but all I could think about was wanting to kiss her.

As I stopped at a red light, I leaned over and captured her lips with mine. She was surprised, because it took her a second to respond, but as she did, I gave a small moan. Her soft warm lips moved with mine and we would have been totally making out, had some moron not beeped the horn, interrupting us.

"IT'S A GREEN LIGHT, MY FRIEND! GET A MOVE ON!" The irritated driver screamed.

"I'm working on it, you fish face!" I yelled back.

I began driving again, and suddenly I felt Rose's hand on my knee.

"Would you mind telling me where we're going?" She inquired.

"Yes I would mind. You will find out when we get there."

"OOH! A surprise! I love surprises! But, wait. Am I overdressed?" She said.

"Not at all."

We drove for another couple of minutes, talking about our plans for the future. Rosalie surprised me when she said she wanted to go to Seattle University. I had planned on going there, and it seemed like it got so much better knowing that she'd be there too.

As I noticed the sign of our destination, I squirmed uncomfortably hoping she wouldn't see.

I snuck a glance at her, and was relieved to see that she was checking her makeup.

I turned left and pulled into the parking lot, alerting the gorgeous woman sitting next to me that we had arrived.

"We're he-"

"OHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!" She screamed.

I let her get all the giddiness out of her system.

"I can't believe it, Bob! A carnival! This is amazing! I've never been to a carnival before!"

"You haven't?" I asked flabbergasted.

"No." Rose pouted. "I'd always wanted to, but for some reason, I never did. But oh well! At least I get to experience this with you!"

She squealed as she exited the car faster than Alice on her best days. I knew instantly that Rosalie and Alice would be best friends once they actually met.

I walked over to her side of the car and grabbed her hand as we walked towards the ticket booth.

Rose took off running, and stopped under the ticket sales sign.

As I approached her, I noticed the gangly 15-year-old worker staring at her.

"Ahem. Yes, I'll have 1000 tickets please." I said.

"1000!?" Rose and the teen gasped.

"OF course, babe. It's your first time here, so we might as well make it worth your while."

Rose smirked evilly and winked. "I'll be worth you're while."

I blushed and paid the ugly guy 250$.

"Bob, I can't believe you just spent 250$ on tickets. At least, let me pay for half." She reached into her purse.

"Don't even think about it." I warned. "I asked you out, therefore I pay. Trust me, your company is worth any amount."

Rosalie blushed.

_Go Emmett! You're really smooth tonight!_

"So where should we go first?"

"Umm… how about the ring toss?" She suggested.

"I'm game."

We walked over to the booth and I gave the guy three tickets. Rose grabbed two rings and I took the other one.

"On the count of three… One, two, three!"

We both threw the ring at exactly the same time. I, being the amazing athlete, managed to get the ring into the bucket.

But, Rose, on the other hand.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The worker-guy screamed.

She clasped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Rosalie, who apparently lacked aim, had flinged the ring in the guy's direction and smacked him in eye.

"MOTHER ZUCKER!" He screeched.

We had somehow managed to attract an entire audience.

Rosalie was now red with embarrassment. She resembled a tomato, almost beating Bella's blushing.

"I am so sorry. Oh, gosh. I really shouldn't be allowed to throw things. I almost killed my dad when I threw a Frisbee once." She apologized.

"Mehh, happens a lot. Not really a day at the carnival, if I don't get either hit, sacked or punched. You wouldn't believe the people that come here." He paused, as if remembering something. "Oh well. You, man, won something. What'll it be?"

I looked at Rosalie and motioned towards all of the stuffed animals. "OOH! A monkey, please. I've always loved them."

He handed her a bright purple baboon and she looked so pleased.

Rose slipped her hand into mine and we walked around before deciding on another tossing game.

"Uh, I think you should do this one." She said sheepishly.

"Sure thing."

I was given four blue balls. I got each one in the big red bucket.

"4 outta 4. You won one of those big things up there."

I pointed towards a pink snake and thanked him as he handed it to me. I placed it on Rosalie's shoulders and wound it in place.

"Why, thank you. Although, if you keep it up, I won't have any hands left."

We walked around for a while and talked about everything. I'd never seen her this happy and excited.

I gave myself a pat on the back earning a confused look from Rose.

"An itch." I said.

We decided on bumper cars this time around. I was stoked because that had always been my favorite ride. I hoped into a blue one and patted the seat next to me.

"Now, Rose. After the ring incident, can I trust you to drive?" I teased her.

"You bet. You've never seen me drive before, much less than when I actually get to crash into people. And lucky you, after that crack, you're my target." She smirked evilly.

The ride started and I pushed hard on the pedal. I took off in Rose's direction but she swerved and I ended up hitting a five-year-old full on.

I swiveled and followed her but some evil ten-year-old was on my tail.

"Go pick on someone your own size!" I shrieked.

Out of nowhere, Rosalie rams right into me.

"Gotcha! I told you!" She cackled before going after that freak ten-year-old who bumped into me.

We tag-teamed and ganged up on the kid. I had no sympathy, so we each took a side. And at precisely the same time, I crashed into him on the left, and Rose on the right. I kinda felt bad after seeing his body being jerked in every direction, but I had warned him. And unleashed the full power of Grand Master Emmett.

Rosalie and I got out of the cars, laughing our heads off.

"I can't believe we just did that. We practically bullied this little kid." Rose giggled. "You, Bob, are a bad influence."

"I do believe I can get that reaction. Are you hungry? Cause you didn't eat your wrap, yet." I mocked.

She snickered as I placed my arm around her shoulders while her arm went around my waist.

I walked her over to the concession stand. I ordered some popcorn and Rose wanted some cotton candy.

We sat down at one of the picnic tables.

"I honestly can't tell you how happy I am to be here. You're honestly the coolest guy I've ever met and this is the best date I've ever been on." Rosalie said sincerely.

"I'm glad. I didn't want it to be a boring dinner and movie. Although, there were some good ones out. But I wanted to do something fun." I said as I stole some of her pink cotton candy.

"I wonder if Bella is having as much fun as I am right now."

"Not sure. Edward didn't say where he was taking her. But I'm sure she'll dish the details to you girls tomorrow."

Rosalie laughed her silvery laugh. "You're so right. That's exactly what we do. It happened after the dance too. I dished all afternoon about this wonderful guy I met…" She slowly ran her finger down my arm.

"I wonder who that handsome devil could be." I grinned.

She threw a piece of popcorn at me and then squealed.

"BINGOOOO! I've always wanted to play bingo at a carnival."

Rosalie stood up and started running in the direction of the Bingo tent.

"Slow down, Rose." I chuckled.

I reached the tent and saw that she had already gotten two sheets and those ink dabbers to check which one's you had.

"Hurry up Bob! They're starting!"

I sat down and Rosalie's eyes gleamed as the caller read the first number. "B-5"

The game continued for about 15 minutes, before Rosalie stood up and shrieked, "BINGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WON!!!!!!!!!"

The caller waved her over to the prize table and she came back holding a cowboy hat.

"A cowboy hat?" I asked.

"Well it was either that or socks. They really have bad prizes for Bingo. But at least I didn't hurt anybody!"

Rosalie placed the hat on my head. "You look cute, there sheriff."

"Aha. Let's go." I said as I pulled her arm as she grabbed her stuffed animals.

Rose and I walked around for a bit, and I was about to suggest a haunted house when she pointed to something on my left.

I turned around and practically fainted. _A FERRIS WHEEL?_

Of course Rose has to pick the ride that I'm deathly afraid of.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel. I love them!" Rose squeaked.

I stood motionless for a minute.

_Come on, dude. Be a man! This is her date too. AND she wants to go on! How bad can a Ferris Wheel be? Just don't think about the height._

Trying to be calm and collected, I said, "Why of course."

Rose yanked me towards the line. We waited a while, before the cab person ushered us into one. She put her prizes on the floor and leaned her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Mmm…" She sighed as we slowly made our way to the top. "It's so beautiful tonight. Being here with you. The sunset. Amazing."

I nodded and did everything I could to stop the growing uneasiness in my stomach.

_Dude, you're a 17-year-old, 6 foot 5 muscled teenager. You shouldn't be afraid of heights. Be a man!_

We had finally reached the top when the ride suddenly stopped. A voice rang through the megaphone beside us: "Sorry ladies and gentlemen, we're experiencing a few technical difficulties. Please remain patient and the ride will be fixed shortly.

I started hyperventilating. Heave, sigh, heave, and sigh. _OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE ON THIS STUPID RIDE! THEY SHOULD ETERNALLY BAN FERRIS WHEELS FOREVER! I'M GONNA DIE AND GET TO HEAVEN AND THEN GOD IS GOING TO ASK ME HOW I DIED AND I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SAY I DIED ON A FERRIS WHEEL AND I'LL BE THE CAUSE OF LAUGHTER FOREVER!_ Heave, sigh, heave, and sigh.

"Are you okay, Bob? You seem a little tense." Rosalie asked concerned.

"I'm fine." My voice came out all squeaky, as if I had just inhaled helium.

She let out a small snicker and then comprehension flashed across her face.

"Oh, god. You're afraid of heights aren't you?" She asked.

Wanting to appear manly, I replied, "Pfft, no. I love heights so much that I'll probably build a million foot high house and skydive all the time."

_A million foot high house? Dude, you'll be in space. Maybe close to Mars. Shit, then Lauren would come with her herd of elk._

My hyperventilation stopped as Rosalie placed her hand against my cheek.

"Since I was the one who insisted on going on this ride, then I think it's only fair that I occupy you while we're stuck up here."

I grinned madly as she lowered her head to mine.

And as our lips touched, it's like millions of fireworks exploded in the sky. It started out sweet, but then turned passionate. Our lips moved in sync and I ran my hands through her gorgeous locks. This kiss was a thousand times better than our last. With the sunset, and the notion of us alone on a ride, the kiss grew fiercer until we were practically devouring each other.

Rosalie moaned softly as she came to sit on my lap. In that instant, I knew that she was the one. The only one for me. I loved her… more than anything. We continued to kiss so fervently until I felt that my spirit had lifted up to heaven. I was finally with an angel.

And as the ride started back up again, Rosalie and I were dragged from the heavens, back down to earth.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So whaddaya think? I know most of you prefer Edward and Bella, but I love writing for Emmett too. Their date was way less intense than EXB's because Rose and Emmett have a different kind of love going on. Like their less intense than JXA & EXB but that eternal love is still there. **

**Special thanks to panda-and-twilight-lover for her idea ;) **

**I hope you liked it, and now is the time to REVIEW! **

**Reviews help me so much, and I love hearing what you guys think.**

**And THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAP!**

**So click that button at the bottom of the page, and REVIEW :)**

**-elise-marieCULLEN **


	12. First of the last calls

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've just been working out the final details for the ending. There's about 5 or 6 more chapters, and I'm working on them ALL right now, so bear with me. **

**EPOV**

"Edward…"

I faintly heard as I stirred. I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded.

"Argh…" I grunted.

Suddenly, something shifted in my arms. I opened my eyes again, slowly this time, and saw Bella lying in my arms.

I grinned as last night's events came flooding back.

I relaxed immediately and sighed, tightening my arms around her.

"Edward…" She sighed.

I began stroking her hair as I stared at her. Bella looked even more beautiful in the morning light. She had a faint pinkness on her cheeks, probably because of the sun, and her body temperature was extremely warm, considering she was wrapped up in my arms and our sleeping bags.

Her eyes abruptly fluttered open, and she turned so she was facing me.

"Good morning, gorgeous." I whispered.

Bella blushed and kissed my cheek. "Mornin'."

"How did you sleep?"

She rested her head on my shoulder. "Best sleep I've ever had. The calmness of being outside really made it more peaceful. That and the person sleeping next to me."

I almost blushed. "Mmm. I know what you mean. Are you hungry?"

"Not yet. But soon."

We lay there for a little longer, enjoying the peace of the outdoors. I couldn't help but think about how much my life had changed since I accepted Alice's plan. I'm so glad I did. I couldn't even imagine what my life would be like right now, if I hadn't. But I'm positive that Bella and I would have met under other circumstances. We were just meant to be. Fate. Two puzzle pieces. I'm absolutely sure, that she's the one. The one for the rest of my life. I had finally found her. The one who I could experience the joy of true love with. Exactly like Jasper and Alice. And probably Emmett and Rosalie too.

"Do you want to go for a walk before we leave? We could grab breakfast at Denny's after if you want." I murmured.

"Sounds like a plan."

Bella stood up and helped me up too. I slid my hand into hers and pulled her towards the water.

We walked down the beach, with the cold water running over our feet.

"I don't want this to end. Do you think I could sneak you into the dorms?" Bella said.

Ha! If only you knew that I spent every night in your room. Dressed as a girl.

"I wish I could… but don't worry. We'll be seeing tons of each other, either way. I've actually been meaning to ask you. Would you want to make us… official?" I asked hesitantly.

I had been looking out onto the lake when I heard Bella say, "I'll only answer when you look at me."

I tore my eyes away from the blue water and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Actually…" She breathed and paused for four torturous heartbeats. "I'm surprised you even have to ask. Of course, I want us to be official. So how about some ice cream, boyfriend?" Bella snickered as she pointed to a nearby ice cream stand.

"Race you there, girlfriend." I winked and took off running. Well more like jogging because I was being nice and letting her win.

"HEY!" She squealed as I heard her following behind me.

I settle for a tie, as we both reached the stand at the same time.

"What can I get for you? And I don't just serve ice cream. I can get you anything." The guy working there asked. I noticed how he was only talking to Bella and I had to suppress a sudden urge to knock his lights out.

Bella had already clocked in on his attempts at flirting with her and blushed uncomfortably.

"What would you like, babe?" I whispered in Bella's ear.

"Strawberry, please."

"A chocolate cone and a strawberry cone." I said growled to the guy, hating the way he was staring at Bella.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she responded by wrapping an arm around my waist.

He gave us the cones, and as I paid for them, I saw him open his mouth to talk to Bella.

"So, do you live around here?" He asked seductively.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She replied as she walked us towards a picnic table.

As we sat down, I took several needed deep breaths. "I'm sorry for the way I acted over there. I just didn't like the way he was looking at you. You're way to irresistible for your own good."

Bella's cheeks reddened. "That's okay. I'm sure I would have reacted the same way had that been a girl flirting with you. You're way to handsome. The world cannot take it!" She said dramatically with her hands.

I burst out laughing and she shoved her ice cream cone into my nose.

"Hey!" I retaliated by dabbing mine onto her cheeks.

After five minutes of us wrestling and smashing ice cream in each other's faces, our laughing finally slowed.

"You… look…" Bella gasped. She couldn't even finish her sentence, for I had already put the last bit of my cone in her open mouth.

"Now I'd have to say that you look pretty cute, there, Miss Swan." I said flirtatiously.

"Right back atcha mister. But I'm sooo sticky. Should we just jump in the lake?"

"Wouldn't hurt."

We took off running towards the lake and dove in, clothes and all.

As I came up for air, Bella tackled me, landing on my back.

"I'd say that we didn't think this entirely through. Now our clothes are all wet." I said.

Bella chuckled quietly and took off swimming towards our stuff down the beach.

When we finally emerged a couple of minutes later, I handed Bella her towel.

"Oh shoot!" She cried.

"What?"

"I should have called Rosalie. She was probably worried sick because I didn't come home." Bella began frantically searching for her cell phone.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry. I had Bob pass the message along." I said, trying to calm her down.

She took a deep breath, and then smirked. "Always a step ahead of me."

I snickered as I rolled up the sleeping bags and packed everything up in the trunk.

I turned around and saw my girlfriend staring out onto the lake.

Girlfriend. Man, she's your girlfriend! Bella Swan is officially yours.

I couldn't help the humungous smile spread across my face as I thought about her being my girlfriend.

I walked up quietly behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her lean her back into my chest, and sigh.

"What are you thinking?" I breathed as I placed a kiss just below her ear.

"How beautiful it is out here. I'm really gonna miss this."

"Don't worry. We'll be back." I said in a fake Arnold Schwarzanegger accent attempt.

I felt her laugh as I pulled her towards the car. "Come on! There's a plate of pancakes at Denny's with my name on it!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I pulled into the Starfield parking lot and turned off the car.

After a wonderful breakfast at Denny's, I was sad to have to say goodbye to Bella. I loved being around her. As a girl and a guy. But it had more advantages when you were the guy, especially now her boyfriend. I didn't want to say goodbye because I'd miss not being able to kiss her or hold her.

And it'd be that much harder being around Bella now as a girl, knowing that I couldn't wrap my arms around her and kiss her passionately.

I sighed. "I really wish I didn't have to leave."

"Me too." Bella placed her small, soft hand on my cheek. "Good thing we had half-day, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to stay out with you… And don't worry. We can go see a movie tomorrow night, if you want to. Maybe double with Bob and Rose?"

I smiled. "Sounds perfect."

I leaned in to place my lips against hers. I kissed her softly for several minutes before I heard someone knock on Bella's window.

"You two love birds done macking?" Emmett yelled, attracting attention.

I got out of the car and walked over to open Bella's door.

"Hi, Bob." Bella blushed, obviously embarrassed by Emmett's loud outburst.

"Heyya. You two kids have fun last night?" He winked, causing another round of blushing from Bella.

"Yes we did, thank you very much. Now quite embarrassing my girlfriend." I said as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she buried her head in my chest.

"NO WAY! I totally popped the question to Rose too. Well not marriage cause that'd be insane. Although the wedding night, would be awesome…" He trailed off as if thinking about it.

Rosalie smacked his head.

"Ouch, Rose. Just kidding."

"So how was your night?" Rose smirked at Bella.

"It was amazing. He took me to this camp ground and we built a fire and fell asleep under the stars." Bella's cheeks slightly reddened.

"Aww, that's so romantic!" Rose gushed. "And you'll never guess where we went! Or better, what I found out about Bob."

"Hey! He finally told you that he knows every single Spice Girls song by heart and that he sings them to get himself psyched before a football game?" I asked innocently.

"DUDE!" Emmett boomed as he slugged me. "She didn't know that."

"Although that is fairly interesting…" Rosalie smirked. "Bob is afraid of heights."

I burst out laughing. "Are you serious? Wow. I never knew that. Oh, wait! That's why you refused to jump off that rock freshman year at Kelso Lake."

Emmett's cheeks visibly reddened. "Enough humor at my expense."

"Anyways, so we went on the ferris wheel, and it sorta broke down, so I had to keep Emmett occupied…" Rosalie smiled evilly.

Emmett gulped. "And boy, was I occupied."

"So then you stayed the night?" Bella asked, after she stopped laughing.

"Well when we finally got back, it was past midnight. So we just watched a couple of movies and I slept in Angela's bed."

"Speaking of Angela. I don't think I saw either her or Alice at all last night." Rosalie mentioned.

Shit. "Whoops. That'd be my fault. They decided to go watch a movie and crashed at Alice's friend Cynthia's place. I was supposed to tell you, but it, uh, slipped my mind."

"Getting a little too friendly with Bella, eh, Eddie?" Emmett cracked.

Poor Bella's face turned beat red, and she looked up at me. "Nope, we were friendly enough."

The bell suddenly rang and Bella jumped. "Class starts in twenty minutes! We really have to go! Sorry, boys."

I pulled Bella behind a tree so I could say goodbye to her. "A little privacy."

She reached up and wound her arms around my neck, bringing my mouth down to hers. I happily obliged and pressed my lips against hers.

Our lips moved together in sync for at least five minutes, as we swayed on the spot.

Bella pulled away, and I groaned.

"I know." She said as she was breathing heavily. "But I really have to go. SO movie tomorrow night?"

"Wouldn't miss it." I kissed her forehead. "I'll call you tonight."

I walked her back towards Emmett and Rosalie who were making out on the hood of my car.

I resisted the urge to throw up as Bella giggled quietly. I stooped and picked up a pinecone and threw it at Emmett's head.

"IN THE NAME OF THINGS HOLY!" He yelped and knocked Rosalie off the car. "Eddie I'm gonna kill you."

Rose huffed as she dusted herself off and grabbed Bella's arm.

"LATER BOYS!" They yelled as they took off running towards the main building.

"Thanks for ruing the moment with Rose." He shrieked as he caught me in a headlock. "Next time things get heavy with you and Bella, I'll show you my inner Spice Girl and blow paprika all over you."

"Paprika?" I laughed as he tightened his grip around my neck. "Is that all you got, Spice Girl?"

My phone suddenly rang and Emmett loosened his grip so I could answer it. I checked the caller ID and saw Alice's number.

"Hey, Alice, what's up?"

"OH MY GOD……… EDWARD!" She screamed, in total panic.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Ooh, cliffy! I'm mean aren't I? It had to be done… SUSPENSE!**

**Another one done, had to get it right because it shapes the upcoming chapters. This was sort of a filler chapter, so I still hope you liked it!**

**So what do you think happened to Alice?**

**I also have a poll up on my profile. PLEASE check it out! It's about which story I should write next.**

_Only one person knows and she better not say anything ;)_

**Now, please, REVIEW REVIEW x) **

**-eliseCULLEN**


	13. Decisions

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Last chapter, I got the most reviews ever! Seems like I should leave cliffy's more often ;) Now quite reading this silly author's note and find out why Alice was screaming!**

**EPOV**

"Alice? Is everything okay?" I asked, concerned.

I desperately hoped that Jasper hadn't hurt her or there would be hell to pay. He may be my best friend, but no one gets to hurt my little sister and get away with it.

"Is it Jasper?" I asked again, after she hadn't answered.

"No, it's not Jasper. It's me. Something happened."

"What happened? And quite this stalling crap and tell me what's wrong!" I growled.

"I need you to come to Vegas."

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"Because I'm in jail, okay? Happy, now? You made me say it out loud." Alice sneered.

I pinched the bridge of my nose between two of my fingers. It was a habit I had picked up whenever I needed to calm down.

Emmett, who was casually leaning against my car, noticed my feeble attempt to calm down, and ushered my inside the Volvo.

I handed him the keys, and he drove us over to a secluded area in the parking lot, so we wouldn't attract attention.

I was breathing heavily. I couldn't believe that Alice had wound up in jail.

"Edward…" She whispered.

"Yes?" I snapped.

I heard her sniffle. "Don't you want to know how I ended up in the slammer?"

Her casual use of the word sent me over the edge. "Does it really matter?! You're in there either way. But do enlighten me. How did this happen?"

"I'll only tell you if you calm down."

"Calm down?" I shouted. "You expect me to be calm after my little sister calls me to come bail her out of jail?"

There was no answer.

"Fine. I'm listening. Tell me what happened."

I heard her take a deep breath, before she began.

"IT'S ALL MOM AND DAD'S FAULT!" Alice snarled. "They cut my credit card, probably because they saw my excessive spending, but that was still no excuse!"

"So they cut your credit card? What does this have to do with you in jail?"

"Well, I didn't know they cut my card! So when I went to Target to buy some jam, I came across this Jesus Figurine. AND being such a devote catholic, I decided to buy it and put it on my dresser and I was just so excited! So then I get to the cash register, and I hand the lady my credit card. So she swipes it, and then tells me that it's been cancelled. And I was just so devastated! I was so sad that I couldn't buy Jesus, so I TACKLED HER! OH THE SHAME! I don't know what came over me! And the last thing I remember was being carted away by the police."

My mouth was wide open by the time she was finished. Alice tackled someone? She was like the most unviolent person ever! And a Jesus figurine? My mind was going in a thousand different directions.

"Okay. So to re-cap that. You went to Target for some jam. And then you saw a Jesus Figurine and decided to buy it?" I asked.

"OF COURSE! You should have seen this figurine, Edward. It was amazing!"

"I'm sure it was." My tone was sarcastic. "And then you tackled the cashier after she told you that your credit card wasn't working?"

"That's right." I could tell Alice was ashamed. "I honestly didn't mean it. But Mr. Tom Peter doesn't believe me. He thinks I'm some sort of insane shopaholic. Which I totally am not."

"Of course not." I rolled my eyes. "So why do you need me to come to Vegas? Can't Jasper bail you out? You are sort of his responsibility, being his wife and all."

"He can't!" Alice wailed. "You're the only one of us who is 18. Jasper doesn't turn 18 for a couple of months."

I exhaled loudly. I avoided Emmett's questioning gaze.

How could she possibly expect me to go bail her out of jail in VEGAS? I was already covering for her at school, and now she wants me to go to Vegas? My sister is clearly insane and out of her mind.

"Alice. How do you expect me to get to Vegas?"

"By car, obviously."

"Not a time for sarcasm. I'm already covering for you at school, and now Vegas? Honestly, Alice. I could never pull it off." I stated.

"Fine, then. Just let your younger ONLY sibling rot away in jail. If you really want that on your conscience, than be my guest." Alice said.

I sat down on the trunk of my car. Emmett walked over and asked what was wrong.

"Alice got herself thrown in jail." I muttered.

"NO WAY!" He boomed. "That's freaking awesome! Did you know according to wikipedia that –"

"Not really the time, man." I cut him off.

"Well if you went on wikipedia more often…"

Alice excused herself to go talk to the bailiff while I thought about her request. Could I really pull it off? I mean, my parents were still completely oblivious to my recent absence. And Emmett's too. Would anyone really notice if I drove down to Vegas, bailed Alice out and drove her back in time for the first day of Kensington?

I had always promised Alice that I'd do anything for her. And she really needed me right now. And I couldn't just leave her in jail. She wouldn't be able to get out until someone who was 18 could come and get her, and since our parents had no idea, that left me. I had no other choice.

"You still there, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Okay, I've decided. I'm coming to bail you out."

"YES!" She squealed. "YOU ARE HONESTLY THE BEST BROTHER EVER! I OWE YOU!"

"HA. You owed me for this stint at school, you have major damage control to do when you get home."

"Thanks, Eddie. Whoops, gotta go. Tom Peter is not a happy camper."

The line went dead and I closed my phone.

"So what's this I hear about bailing Alice out?" Emmett asked.

"It means we gotta go. IF you want to, that is."

"DUDE, ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Emmett shrieked. "I've always wanted to go! When do we leave?"

"Well as soon as we clear it with the school. Good thing we don't have any classes today, so we can get ready. Bella and Rosalie, though, have an extra class, so we should be able to sneak up to the room as Alice and Angela, give them some excuse, and then head out."

"Sure thing." Emmett replied.

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back towards the dorms. Before we went up to our rooms, I suggested we each call our girlfriends and let them know that we're going back home because of a family emergency.

I dialed Bella's number, hoping to catch her during her break.

"Hello?" I heard her sweet voice say.

"Hey, babe."

"Edward!" Bella sang. I could hear the smile in her voice. "How are you?"

"I'm all right. I really miss you though. How's your class?"

"Good. I miss you too! It's kinda boring with Alice and Angela, though…"

I laughed. "They do spice things up… Listen, I have to go back to Olympia for a couple of days. Alice is coming too."

"OH no! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a minor family thing. My uncle is doing so well, so we're going to visit him. Unfortunately, that means that we're gonna have to postpone our date. I'm sooo sorry, Bella."

I was so crushed that we couldn't go to the movies tonight. Apparently so was Emmett, because he was apologizing to Rosalie.

"Don't worry about it. I completely understand. Family should always come first. We can go see a movie when we get back."

"I'm so so so sorry, Bella. I was so upset when I found out, and I wish more than anything that I could go out with you." I apologized.

"Edward, stop. You don't need to apologize. I understand. And when you get back, you owe me a date." I heard the teasing in Bella's voice.

"Absolutely. And it'll be one hell of a second date. I'll see you when I get back, love." I said softly.

"I'm looking forward to it… Edward?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Yes, love?"

"… I love you."

My heart skipped erratically in my chest. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! It felt like my heart would swell up and explode out of my chest. Those were my favorite words ever spoken.

"I love you too, Bella. So so much." I replied.

I heard Bella giggle. "Wow. I can't believe I just had the courage to say that to you, and you actually said it back."

"Why wouldn't I? I've never been so sure of my feelings." I said.

"I know, me too. It's just… I've barely known you three days. I thought I was in over my head, and I was sure that I'd scare you off, but I've never been so sure. I just had to say it." Bella babbled.

"Bella, love, relax. I know it's only been three days, but I feel the same way. I love you so much Isabella Swan." I whispered.

"I love you too Edward Cullen. Call me when you get back?"

"Of course. I'll talk to you later, babe. Be good."

"Bye, Edward."

I hung up and waited patiently for Emmett to finish his conversation with Rosalie.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you soon, babe. Me too. Bye."

Emmett hung up and grinned at me. "So you guys have done the whole I love you thing?"

"Yeah… she just came out and said it. I would have said it first, but I thought it was crazy that I was in love with her so quickly. But I'm glad she did say it. What about you and Rose."

"Said it last night." Emmett replied smugly.

I nodded and got out of the car. Emmett followed my lead, and we walked up to the dorms together. I went into mine, and Emmett, into his.

We emerged several minutes later, clad in the mandatory uniform, wigs, makeup and heels.

"Gosh, these things feel so weird." Emmett complained all the way to the dean's office.

"Now we need to get our story straight. No more eating pens, crap. Your aunt's arm go ripped off by a bread machine and my uncle is undergoing surgery. Okay?" I asked Emmett.

"Hold on. I thought my aunt's arm FELL off. Is there some sort of new story going around that I wasn't informed of?"

I punched him in the head. "No, dumbass. But Principal Waters isn't going to believe that your aunt's arm just FELL off. So go with the ripped off thing. More of a dramatic effect."

Emmett shrugged and nodded as we stepped into Principal Waters's office.

"Ah, Ms Cullen and Ms Weber. What can I do for you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Well, Mrs. Waters… I'm afraid I need to go back home for two days. My uncle is undergoing surgery." I said.

"I see. And are you 18 years of age?" She inquired.

"Yes, ma'am. And so is Angela. She also has to go back home. Her aunt's arm got ripped off." I replied calmly.

"Oh dear lord. Well seeing as you two are 18, then I don't need a parent's note. Best of luck for your uncle's surgery. And so sorry to hear about your aunt, Angela. I'll notify your teachers."

Emmett and I strolled out of her office, feeling quite smug.

"Can't believe she bought that." Emmett smirked.

"Like I said before, she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." I snickered.

As we turned the corner, we spotted Bella and Rosalie talking. As we approached them, they looked up and met us halfway.

"Hey, girls. So sorry to hear about your aunt Angela. I had no idea it was that serious." Rosalie said. "I also had no idea that you were related to Bob."

Emmett nodded. "Mhm. Bob is my cousin. Cousin Bob."

Bella laughed. "And how's your uncle, Alice? Your brother just called and told me about it."

"He's fine. Just going through surgery. We'll back in a couple of days; we just had to get it cleared by the dean."

The bell suddenly rang, alerting students that the next period was starting in two minutes.

"Oh, shoot, we have to go. Good luck!" They both yelled as they gave us hugs and took off down the hallway.

Emmett and I turned in the opposite direction and walked towards the car.

As we climbed in, we discarded our uniforms and Emmett turned up the radio.

"ROAD TRIP!" He boomed.

I shook my head, slightly laughing, as I took off down the road, heading for Vegas.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**And some of you thought Alice was pregnant :P**

**I decided to be original, and give the story a different ending, than the one in the movie, with the whole scene on the soccer field.**

**SO ROAD TRIP?**

**What will Edward and Emmett get themselves into?**

**There's only one way to find out! Hit that review button and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks so much for all of the support! AND PLEASE TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE CONCERNING MY NEXT STORY!**

**Elise **

♥ 


	14. Elvis and Ice cubes

**A/N: So I got a couple of reviews asking if I was going to do a sequel. As of right NOW, there is NO sequel planned. BUT, if an idea comes up, then I'll go with it and write a sequel. But for now, enjoy their roadtrip!**

**EPOV**

As I drove out of Olympia, I was suddenly very worried.

It was by sheer luck that we had gotten this far in Alice's little scheme, let alone the fact that people actually believed us.

But now that we had to drive to Vegas to bail her out, what if our parents found out? I mean I knew that Mrs. Waters had said that because we were 18 years of age, she wouldn't need to notify our parents, but she seemed so concerned. Would she possibly just call to make sure everything's okay?

I shook my head, trying to clear out all of my pessimism.

Be positive, you've gotten this far! You can do this! Make a quick trip to Vegas to bail Alice out and then you can go back to Olympia to see Bella.

Bella. I immediately relaxed as her face came to mind. I felt a huge smile appear on my face. She was absolutely perfect. If I had known what to ask for, I would have asked for her. I still couldn't believe she was mine. All mine. I felt like I was on top of the world whenever I was around her. I had no idea what I did to deserve her, but I would spend the rest of my life being thankful.

"Why do you have that stupid goofy look on your face?" Emmett asked, totally ruining the moment.

I sighed. "Bella. I can't stop thinking about her. She's like a drug."

He nodded. "Know what you mean, bro. I feel the same way about Rose… BUT. This road trip is a guys only thing, cause we've been stuck being chicks for the last week. I say it's time we do some manly stuff."

"Uh-huh. Manly stuff. While I'm driving?"

"Not now, doorknob." Emmett rolled his eyes. "When we get to Vegas. We should hit the casinos, have a little party."

"Tell you what. If we do have time, we'll hit the Hard Rock Café. But our mission here is to bail Alice out. So we might not have time to party."

"Fine." He pouted.

"Sorry, bro. If it were up to me, we'd spend all of our time at the casinos. But we really have to get her out, then head back to Olympia so we don't get caught. Otherwise we'll be the ones in jail."

"True. Man, I still can't believe Alice beat me! I was the one who was supposed to end up in jail BEFORE her! Didn't you guys make a bet like that back in grade 8?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yeah, we did. You were voted most likely to end up in jail."

"Well, whatever." Emmett huffed. "You guys were wrong."

"You're not dead. I wouldn't rule it out just yet." I snickered as my phone rang.

Praying it would be Bella, I answered. "Hello?"

"CULLEN! YOU BETTER BE ON YOUR WAY TO GET ME!" Alice shrieked.

Deciding to mess with her head a little, I said, "Nah. There's a game on tonight. Hey Emmett! Pass me a soda!"

"Sure thing, bro." He boomed and actually turned around, reached into the cooler behind his seat and threw a can of Coke at me.

"Damn it Emmett! I was kidding!" I yelled as I put pressure on the big bruise beginning to form above my eye.

"Sorry." He sniggered.

"Alice you still there? Don't worry. We're on our way. And besides why are you so anxious to get out of there?"

"OH I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE BECAUSE I'M IN JAIL SHARING A CELL WITH A SUMO WRESTLER NAMED BERTHA WHO POKES ME WITH HER TOOTH BRUSH WHILE I'M SLEEPING! AND I HAPPEN TO BE WEARING AN ORANGE JUMPSUIT! IT'S TORTURE!" She wailed.

"Ha. I'm sure the orange goes well with your black hair." I laughed.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! JUST TELL ME HOW LONG I'M GOING TO BE STUCK IN THIS FASHION CRISIS UNTIL YOU GET HERE!"

"Look I'm driving as fast as I can! It's an 18 hour drive, you know." I said.

"How do you know that?" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"I went on mapquest." I said smugly.

"Ha, loser. Whatever, just do what you have to to get here!" She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Cause Bertha's sleeping and she's holding a toilet plunger. I wouldn't want to wake her cause then she'll decide to plunge me. I gotta go. Come soon." Alice muttered as the line went dead.

I shook my head and sped up.

"Why the speeding, dude?" Emmett asked with his mouth full of popcorn.

"Cause the sooner we get there, the faster Alice stops calling and whining." I yawned.

"Dude, why don't you pull over. I'll drive until we reach the hotel." Emmett said.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Edward, don't make me come over there. Pull over now." He demanded.

"Look, Emmett. I'm not tired." I huffed.

"Pull over now or I'll call Bella and tell her you're gay." Emmett said.

I growled. "You wouldn't dare."

He picked up his cell phone and began dialing. "Hi, Bella… it seems Eddie has-"

I punched him in the face, sending his phone flying out the open window.

"YOU MORON! THAT WAS MY PHONE!" He yelled.

I burst out laughing as I pulled off to the side of the road. Emmett didn't even wait until the car stopped. He opened the door, threw himself out of it and ran towards his cell phone, which was lying about 100 feet back.

I got out of the car and sat in the passenger's seat as Emmett took over driving.

"Thanks a lot, assface. You're lucky my phone isn't broken." Emmett huffed.

"Well that's what you get for trying to tell Bella I was gay." I slightly slurred as I realized I was more tired than I thought.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**EmPOV**

Edward had been sleeping for over two hours and I was dead bored driving in complete silence.

I turned on the radio and found a station that wasn't too bad. "Just in a request for Hannah Montana's 'We got the party with us'. This one goes out to Julia."

"HANNAH MONTANA!" I whispered-yelled.

I'd never admit to anyone, that I kinda liked Hannah Montana. She had a lot going for her. And I may secretly watch her show from time to time. I was excited to be able to FINALLY hear some of her music.

You get the best of both worlds, chill it out take it slow, then you rock out the show!

"Come on guys! Tell me what we're doing, we're hanging out when we can be all over the place." The song came out quietly through the radio.

I would have totally turned it up louder but Eddie was sleeping. I started to do a little jiggle and bob my head to the music.

"We can do anything that we want to do! It's all up to me and you. Everywhere we go, everywhere we are, everybody knows… we got the party with us."

Everyone should totally love Hannah Montana.

I quietly sang along until the song finished and was replaced by Rihanna.

As I listened to 'Shut up and Drive', I quietly hummed the song until I heard, "Yeah, you should really 'Shut up and Drive' so I can sleep."

I turned around in horror and saw Edward smirking at me. "Why, Emmy, I didn't know you like Rihanna. Or Hannah Montana!"

"Listen, here. If you EVER repeat what you just heard, I will kill you." I snapped.

He quietly laughed and then fell back asleep.

I took a deep breath. That was a close one, man! You gotta be more stealthy!

I drove in silence for a couple more minutes before deciding to book a room in a hotel in Portland. We would be there in another couple of hours, so I better make a reservation.

I dialed the number of the Courtyard Marriott.

"Hello, Courtyard Marriott, how may I help you?" I heard a male voice ask.

"Yello. I'd like to make a reservation for tonight." I said.

"Of course. Under which name?"

I paused, thinking for a minute. "Ah… Cullen. Yep! He can pay."

"Cullen. Would that be a single bed or two?"

I chocked on my piece of gum. "Oh definitely two. Don't want any funky business happening."

"Of course not, sir. Well everything's set." He answered.

"Hey, do you guys have any Xbox's?" I asked.

"We do, would you like one sir?"

"HELL YEAH." I boomed.

I heard him quietly laugh. "All right, then. All you have to do is speak to me when you get here."

"And what's your name?"

"Ben."

I barely heard him. It sounded like 'bed'.

"Excuse me?" I asked again.

"PAT."

I didn't reply. I just asked this guy what his name was and he says Ben, and then when you ask him again, he says Pat.

I burst out laughing. There were tears rolling down my face.

I heard him say something but I couldn't speak properly. I threw the phone at Edward so he could answer Ben or Pat.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?" Edward growled.

I couldn't speak. I was laughing too hard. "Just… say … bye…"

Edward looked at the phone then put it to his year. "Yeah, bye."

He hung up as I howled with laughter.

I calmed down five minutes later, as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Are you going to explain what all that insane laughter was about? Or why you threw the phone at me?" Edward demanded.

"Yep. Okay, so I called the hotel to book a room, and when I asked the guy for his name he said Ben. But I didn't think I heard him correctly, so I asked him again but this time he said Pat. I swear to god, it was so funny. I couldn't control my laughter." I said as I began chuckling again.

Edward laughed. "Wow. Well just wait until we get there."

"Should be a blast talking to Ben-Pat" I snickered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I pulled into the hotel parking lot and we got out of the car. I opened the trunk and we took our bags out.

As we walked towards the main door, I suddenly screamed.

"What?" Edward asked.

I pointed to a sign on the window. "THERE'S AN ELVIS CONVENTION!"

I ran over to the ad and started jumping up and down like a 5 year old.

"Can we go see it Edward? It's like my dream to meet Elvis." I asked him.

Edward sighed. "Dude, it's Elvis. You'll see a lot of him when we get to Vegas. And besides, why would Portland have an Elvis convention?"

I shrugged as we walked through the automatic doors and headed towards the front desk.

"Hi, we have a reservation for Cullen." I muttered.

"Ah, yes! I spoke to you on the phone!" The man cried.

My chest started shaking, as I tried to hold in the laughter that threatened to escape.

"Yes, you did." Edward stepped in, so I wouldn't start laughing.

I excused myself, to calm down and came back just as Ben-Pat or whatever his name was, was handing over our room key.

"There will be continental breakfast tomorrow morning from 8 until 11. Enjoy your night." Ben-Pat said.

"Hey, hold up a second, Mr. I-don't-know-what-my-name-is. So I saw the ad for the Elvis convention, when is it?" I asked.

"Elvis was gnarly." The guy said.

"Uh-huh." Edward eyed him nervously.

"Elvis was off the hook." Ben-Pat said as he curled his index finger like a hook and showed us, off the hook.

"What? He was what?" I asked, confused.

"Elvis was Elvis." He repeated.

I was becoming impatient. "No shit sherlock."

"Elvis was all… 'I've left the building'" He screeched.

Edward stared at him. "So when is this thing? I don't see any Elvises walking around."

"So today is Sunday. And it happened Saturday. So Saturday plus a day… would be Sunday." He seemed to be concentrating very hard on remembering the days of the week.

"IT HAPPENED ALREADY!" I shrieked.

"It already happened." Ben-Pat said as he wagged his finger at me.

"If it already happened, why do you still have the sign up? You're crushing people's dreams you know!" I shouted.

"Elvis was gnarly," was all he said.

I picked up the suitcase and stalked off towards the elevators.

I gripped my head, trying not to dwell on the madness I had just witnessed.

Who in their right mind would mess around with Elvis? For all he cares, he just ruined my dreams.

I was feeling light-headed after my encounter with that doorknob of a guy who worked here.

I could really use to Hannah Montana music and a chocolate bar.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**EdPOV**

I could see the earlier Elvis conversation had really taken a toll on him. His dream was crushed by a guy who didn't even know his own name. I had suggested that he go take a walk to a vending machine to buy something sugary; he definitely needed an extra boost. But he had been gone for a while now, and I was suddenly worried that he had gone downstairs and attacked Ben-Pat.

Oh well. Not my problem.

I decided now was the perfect time to call Bella. I missed her so much.

I dialed her number and waited impatiently for her to answer.

"Hello?" I heard her ask.

"Hello, love." I said with a huge smile.

"Edward!" Bella squealed. "I wanted to call you, but I knew with your uncle and what not that you'd probably be busy. How is everything?"

Her caring so much just made me love her even more. "He's doing all right. He'll be fine in no time. How are you?"

She sighed. "Okay, I guess. I miss you and Alice so much. Is she there?"

Thinking quickly I replied, "Nope. Sorry. She went shopping."

I heard her laugh quietly and wished that I could be with her. "That sounds like her. How's Emmett's aunt?"

"Um.. in remission. She'll need a lot of work done to get back to normal." I replied.

"I bet. And how've you been?"

"Bored crazy. I miss you so much. I can't wait to get back to Olympia to see you."

Bella groaned. "Ah, I miss you too. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I wish you were here."

I chuckled. "Me too, me too."

I was about to say something, but of course Emmett decides to burst into the room screaming, "EDWARD! I FOUND FREE ICE!"

I motioned for him to shut up by pointing at the phone. He stopped yelling.

"Babe? You still there?"

"Yeah." I heard her yawn.

I hadn't realized that it was close to midnight.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry. I'm keeping you up. Go to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow." I said.

"No, no. It's fine." Bella yawned again and I frowned.

"Bella, I can hear you yawning. Please go to sleep. It's fine, trust me. I'll call you tomorrow."

Bella sighed. "Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure thing. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She said sweetly.

As I hung up, I was grinning like crazy.

Emmett poked his head out of his room and said, "Wipe that stupid grin off, and come see what I have!"

I walked over to his room and nearly fell over.

All around the room, were at least 50 buckets of ice cubes.

"Emmett?" I asked, seeking an explanation.

"THEY HAVE FREE ICE!" He squealed. "So I figured cause it's so hot in here, that we could have an ice fight!"

"An ice fight?" I asked skeptically.

"YEP STARTING NOW!"

Emmett reached into a bucket and chucked a handful of ice cubes at me.

I yelped and dove for a bucket, before pelting him back with a handful.

We continued like this for over an hour; throwing ice cubes at each other all over the hotel room, there was water all of the carpet and floor because some of them had melted.

We were absolutely drenched but having a blast. We had already gone through three quarters of the buckets as I ran out of the bathroom throwing cubes at Emmett.

As I passed the door, I suddenly stopped in my tracks.

"Uh, Emmett" I said in complete horror.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ooh, another cliffy! I know you all hate me right now, but I'm working on the next one to get it up as soon as possible! So many of you may have been confused during the Ben/Pat thing, but it actually happened to me, and I couldn't resist adding in a few personal experiences. AND ELVIS? Who would have known that Emmett loved Elvis? XD.**

**Now, for the person who can guess which movie the 'Elvis was gbarly…' convo comes from, the next chapter is dedicated to you! But in the movie, it's not Elvis, it's someone else, so GOOD LUCK!**

**And as for obvioustwilightlover, lexiCULLEN and MissJessCullen, you guys aren't allowed to guess cause you know XD so don't ruin it for the others.**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews and the support! I love you all so much! **

**-elise : )**


	15. Caught in the Act

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… except Ben-Pat XD.**

**A/N: Hey all! Thank you SOOOOO much for the amazing reviews! I'm so sorry for all of those who were confused last chapter. To sum it up, Edward and Emmett were having an ice fight in their hotel room in Portland (they're driving to Vegas to bail Alice out) and then someone opens the door and DUN DUN DUN. And also, my good friend lexiCULLEN makes an appearance in this chapter, so if you get her joke, PM her! And a BIG props to : -Insane-About-Twilight-, VampireRebel, AllyR, Padfootrules3 and angcull008 for all guessing that the "Elvis was gnarly" conversation came from a skateboarding movie named Grind! And a HUGE props to my girls : lexiCULLEN, MissJessCullen and obvioustwilightlover who would have guessed had a let them ;)**

**EPOV**

I dropped the ice bucket in my hands as my mouth flew open.

Emmett swore loudly. "Holy shit."

Emmett was clearly shocked and looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

But she was worse than a ghost!

Standing in the door way with her hands planted on her hips, was my mother. She was glaring and looked so livid that I didn't dare to speak before she did. My father's head appeared behind her and his expression matched his wife's.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! What on earth is going on?" My mother shouted.

I didn't say anything. I was too shocked and terrified.

My father placed his hands on my mom's shoulders, evidently trying to calm her down, but the murderous expression on his face didn't disappear.

"You have two minutes to explain. Now." He demanded.

I cleared my throat. "What would you like me to explain?"

"Sit." They both commanded.

Emmett and I obeyed and sat down on the overturned couch silently.

"What would I like you to explain? How about the call I received from your sister's principal giving us her sympathies for my sick brother? How about the fact that neither you, Emmett or Jasper spent the past week at the cottage? How about the reason why you two are in Portland? But most importantly, where on earth is your sister?" Esme asked calmly.

For as long as I could remember, my mother had never yelled when she was angry. She spoke calmly even though her eyes were piercing. Her calm approach to punishment was far more intimidating than yelling.

"The truth?" I asked quietly. I wasn't quite ready to own up to everything we had done this past week.

"Of course we want the truth, Edward. We didn't drive all this way for anything but the truth." My father said cuttingly.

I quickly remembered my first question. "How did you guys find us anyway?"

Carlisle laughed without humor. "You forgot about the tracking device I had installed when I bought you the car. I said I'd respect your privacy, and that I wouldn't keep tabs on you, but if the time came, I'd activate it if I absolutely had to."

I nodded and smacked my head at my stupidity. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Emmett looked slightly confused and I nudged him, telling him to forget about it.

"Edward, would you please explain everything. And I mean EVERYTHING." Esme growled.

I sighed and began my speech.

"Okay, so everything started a little over a week ago when Alice asked me for a favor. She wanted me to dress up as her and take her place at Starfield for two weeks while she… while she…" I couldn't finish.

"While she what, Edward?" My father asked suspiciously.

"While she went to Vegas to get married to Jasper." I winced, waiting for the impact of my words to sink in.

"Alice is in Vegas getting married to Jasper?" Carlisle repeated, deadpan.

I nodded, trying not to freak out about their reaction.

My parents looked at each other for several long moments before they both sighed.

"I suppose we knew this was going to happen. We knew Alice and Jasper would later on get married, but we weren't expecting it to be so soon. She is almost an adult, and she can make her own decisions. But that doesn't erase our disappointment. I can't believe that she would just take off and leave without telling us, and pulling you into this as well! I will have her flown back home immediately, and we will discuss this as a family." Esme said, again very calmly.

"You're not angry?" Emmett exclaimed, evidently surprised. He had remained quiet throughout our family discussion, only letting his confusion seep out now.

My father let out an unsteady breath. "I suppose normal parents would be furious, but your mother and I believe in letting you make your own decisions. But that doesn't we aren't upset, because we are. We're extremely upset that you two would lie to us… Maybe lie is too strong of a word. Hide things from us. We're also very disappointed. We raised the two of you to always communicate and to open and honest with us. Your mother and I will discuss a punishment later on this evening. But as of now, you've lost your car privileges for a week. Further punishments will be discussed as well."

I averted my eyes away from his disappointed face. As a Cullen, if there's one thing to be ashamed of, it's when your parents are disappointed in you. As a child, I always felt worse if they were, as apposed to them yelling. It kinda showed me that they expected more of me, because they believed in me and knew that I could do better. I felt ashamed at what I had done, but surprisingly I didn't regret it. Had I not agreed to it, I would have never met the love of my life. I needed to sound sincere in my apology, without showing them that I didn't regret my decision in helping Alice.

"I'm sorry." I said with as much sincerity as I could muster. "You both don't deserve this, and I know it was stupid of me to agree to it. But you should have seen Alice. She was so excited and just hearing her talk about Jasper that way, made me want to make her happy. I agreed to it, and followed through with Emmett."

"We accept your apology, Edward. But that doesn't erase our disappointment. I hope next time you'll be more open and honest with us. You should never be afraid to come talk to us." My mother said gently.

She was the most amazing mother I knew. Esme didn't deserve everything I had put her through in the last couple of hours. Impulsively, I got and gave her a big, warm hug. I was surprised, but happy, when she returned it.

As we broke away a few moments later, I saw a smile tugging at the corners of Carlisle's mouth.

I stuck my hand out, and he shook mine hardly.

"Now would be the time for details concerning the last week." Carlisle grinned.

I smirked, and sat back down next to Emmett. "So after Alice asked me, I asked Emmett if he'd like to take Angela's place, cause she went to Vegas too. After that, Alice had her friend Ashley at the salon give us a complete makeover and lessons on how to be a girl."

"When you say complete makeover… so you… shaved your legs?" My father asked, incredulous. He chuckled. "Edward, I thought I raised you to be more of a man than that."

I joined in his laughter as Emmett began shaking his head profusely.

"Carlisle, you honestly have no idea what it feels like. It's like my whole life I have this massive carpet on my legs, and then suddenly it's like laminate flooring." He said.

My father smirked. "Quite a comparison, Emmett. But could we please get back on subject? Edward, continue."

"So after the makeover, we drove up to school as Jasper, Alice, Angela and Ben drove to Vegas. And so ever since then, everyone knows me as Alice and Emmett as Angela." I explained.

"Well not everyone…" Emmett grinned.

Carlisle and Esme looked confused and I decided to enlighten them.

"Emmett and I both sort of have… girlfriends now. That we met at Starfield. Rosalie, Emmett's bird, is Angela's roommate. And my girl, Bella is Alice's roommate." I said nervously.

After several moments, my father finally said, "So let me get this straight. You both are dating the roommate of the girls you're pretending to be?"

"Kinda, yeah." I answered.

"And how did you manage to pull that off?" Carlisle asked.

"Well we were mostly Alice and Angela. But whenever we wanted to see them as ourselves, we'd make up some excuse for their absence. I introduced myself as Alice's brother, and Emmett became my best friend… Bob." I said.

"Bob?" Carlisle and Esme both exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Mhm. Emmett's not very creative."

"Hey!" He cried. "It's better than what you said! You were all like : Hello my name is Edward. Pssh, gotta get more creative."

"It happens to be my real name." I said as if stating the obvious, which it was.

"Oh, right." Emmett said with a flush of his cheeks.

"Now that we've settled the name situation, let's get back on track." Carlisle said. "So in the end, you've been pretending to be your sister while she was off to Vegas to get married to Jasper?"

I nodded.

Esme sighed. "Well thank you for explaining. It definitely helped clear up a lot of things. But I want you both to know how truly disappointed we are. In both of you. I expect so much of you Edward because I know that you can be the honest, decent gentleman I raised you to be. I hope that next time you'll both think twice before acting and decide to come to us beforehand."

Emmett and I both nodded and went to give Esme a hug and shake Carlisle's hand.

"While I go and book a flight home for your sister and her husband, I think you two should clean up." My father said.

"Wait! Before that, I need to know something. Are you guys honestly not upset that Alice snuck off to Vegas to get married to Jasper?" I asked curiously.

My parents both shared a long gaze before my mother answered. "Because you were so honest, I will return the sentiment. I won't lie, I am upset. But for different reasons than you might think. I'm upset that she didn't trust us or feared our reaction and that she took the steps she did. I'm also disappointed that she wasn't honest with us. I raised my children to be honest. But all of that doesn't really matter. All I want is for her to be happy. And if marrying Jasper makes her happy, then I'm happy. Although I do wish she had gone about it differently. And I know your father agrees with me."

"I do. One hundred percent." He kissed her cheek and then stood up, dialing on his cell phone. "Now, I really must book that flight. I shall also be giving Alice a call. And it's pretty clear that her credit cards will remain cut off. I'm going to have to a serious talk with her. In the mean time, boys, you should clean up."

As Carlisle left the room, Emmett and I headed to the bathroom to begin cleaning up while Esme loaded their bags into the room beside ours.

I shut the bathroom door and Emmett suddenly let out a deep breath as if he had been holding it in.

"Man, you're parents are so cool. I expected them to become like the devil's spawn and go all karate chop on our asses. They handled that pretty well." He said as he dropped a couple of towels and began drying the floor.

"Yeah, they did actually. It sorta makes you feel bad because they're more disappointed than upset." I began piling up the buckets and putting them into the bathtub.

"Hey, could we use a Swifter to clean this mess up?" Emmett called.

"Swifter?" I repeated, confused.

"Yeah. Isn't that some sort of mop?" He asked.

I hit myself in the head. "Emmett, it's Swiffer."

He blushed. "Oh yeah. Well do we have one of those?"

I shrugged and resumed putting the many buckets into the tub. I suddenly spotted a single ice cube on the edge of the tub and whipped it at Emmett, hitting him in the eye.

He yelped extremely loudly and then gave me an evil glare.

"Oh you're going downtown my friend." He boomed.

Emmett lunged at me, but I was trapped because the bathroom was so small.

"Boys!" Esme's reproving voice rang out.

I sighed, relieved that Emmett wouldn't get to beat me up.

I threw him a smirk as he said, "You better sleep with one eye open, dude. I might just attack you."

"Thanks for the warning." I grinned.

We finished cleaning up the bathroom silently before tackling the rest of the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Two hours later, Emmett and I collapsed, tired and sweaty, onto the couch.

Emmett abruptly got up and went to put on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Going to see if that wanker Ben-Pat at the front desk has tickets to another Elvis convention."

"Uh-huh. Have fun." I said as the door closed behind him.

I sat there for a while and as I reached for the TV remote, Esme poked her head through the door and asked if she could talk to me.

She sat down in the armchair beside me.

"Edward, honey." She began. "I want you to know that I'm not angry with you. Disappointed on some levels, but I'm also happy that you agreed to do this."

Confusion hit me square in the chest. "You're happy I agreed to do this?"

"Yes. Who knows what Alice would have done had you not agreed. I'm just thankful that you knew about it and that you kept tabs on her. She's very lucky to have a brother like you."

I leaned over and gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry, Mom. I know I should have told you, but it wasn't my secret to tell. I figured that as long as I knew, I'd be able to watch out for Alice. But honestly, it worked out for the both of us. Alice got married, and I got my girl."

"So I hear," Esme smiled. "Why don't you tell me about her?"

I suddenly became very excited and eager, finally being able to talk about Bella. "Well her name is Isabella Swan, but Bella for short. And she's the most beautiful girl I'll ever see. She's about 5'4' with gorgeous long brown hair and stunning brown eyes. Bella's so smart and funny and honest and sweet. She's honestly my dream girl and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have a girlfriend like her. I love her so much."

Esme smiled warmly at me. "Oh, Edward. She sounds lovely. I wish you could see yourself when you talk about her. You get this exuberant look on your face and your eyes go all big. You can truly see the love you have for her in your expression. I look forward to meeting her."

As I was about to say something, Emmett burst through the door, with a glum look on his face.

"Stupid Ben-Pat," he grumbled. "He wouldn't give me any tickets unless I spent some 'quality bonding time' with him. Ha, yeah right. I'd rather pull my toenails out and eat them with jam, than do that. The nerve of some people."

Esme and I chuckled quietly.

While we waited for Carlisle to return, Emmett filled her in on everything about Rosalie.

As he finished a full explanation about the many outfits she wore that he liked, Carlisle entered the room.

"I booked a flight for her and Jasper to return and Angela and Ben will be driving back." He said as he sat on the armrest of the chair occupied by Esme. "I also managed to get a hold of Alice. And boy did she have a lot to say. But the rest will be discussed when she gets back home."

A couple of hours later, we headed downstairs to the restaurant on the main floor to eat.

The meal was tremendously enjoyable. We ate a good meal as Emmett retold the entire Elvis and Ben-Pat conversation, earning an another round of laughter. As we asked for the bill, I saw Ben-Pat, who was behind the front desk, giving Emmett the evil eye.

"So are we all done here?" Our waitress Lexi asked.

"Yes we are." Carlisle replied. "Is it usually this empty on a Saturday night?"

"Actually no. Usually it's packed. But there's no body here." Lexi burst out laughing. "Get it? Nobody but it's no body! As in no bodies in here! HAHAHA!"

The four of us just stared at her for several long moments before Carlisle awkwardly handed her the check.

After everything was settled, we made our way back towards the elevators. As we passed the front desk, Emmett and I didn't fail to notice Ben-Pat casually winking at him. I burst out laughing as Emmett turned a slight green and slugged me in the arm.

Once we got upstairs, Emmett and I watched an action movie before we both passed out after and exhausting day.

I was way too tired to worry about Emmett attacking me in my sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The following morning, we got up bright and early to avoid traffic. We ate breakfast at the restaurant downstairs extremely quickly before hitting the road.

Lexi was our waitress again and I chuckled quietly as she cracked her "No body in here" joke to a boy apparently named Hayden, who was obviously her boyfriend.

As we headed towards the front desk to check out, Emmett groaned as he noticed who was working the morning shift.

"Good morning." Ben-Pat greeted my father. "Are we checking out?"

"Yes we are." Carlisle grinned slyly in mine and Emmett's direction.

"Was everything to your satisfaction?" The psycho asked.

"Yes, it was." I could tell Carlisle was trying very hard not to laugh as Ben-Pat eyed Emmett.

"Well everything is set. Thank you for staying at the Courtyard Marriott. We hope you come back soon." Ben-Pat waved as my parents walked out towards the cars.

I waited for Emmett who was standing a couple of feet from the front desk, obviously struggling with some sort of internal dilemma.

"Can I help you there, handsome devil?" Ben-Pat purred.

Emmett gulped and seemed to gain some courage because he snarled, "No you cannot." He took a step towards the counter. "Look, Ben. Or Pat. WHATEVER the hell your name is. If there appears to be any damage in one of the rooms, it's honestly not our fault. It… rained in our room. No lie."

Ben-Pat arched an eye-brow. "It rained in your room?"

"Yup. We'll be off, darling. Don't feel free to give us a call." Emmett yanked my arm and pulled me towards the exit.

"It rained in our room? You could have just said that you left the window open during the night." I shook my head at Emmett's stupidity.

"Pfft. No need to get jealous because you lack my creative skills." Emmett grinned. "But he believed me."

I rolled my eyes. "Only because he was too busy checking you out."

Emmett huffed and I snickered as I hopped into the car so he couldn't hit me.

I reached towards the ignition to start the car and then I realized that I didn't have my keys.

"Looking for these?" Carlisle asked as he dangled the keys through the open window.

I quickly reached for them but he snatched them back.

"No, Edward. Driving rights are a privilege. This is your punishment. No car privileges for a week. Please get out of the car." Carlisle smirked.

I pouted as I got out of the driver's seat and joined Emmett in the backseat.

"How does Eddie feel now that he can't drive his precious Volvo?" Emmett sneered.

I snarled, "Oh shut up. At least psycho Ben-Pat doesn't have a crush on me."

That shut him up.

The rest of the long drive back to Olympia passed uneventfully except for Emmett shrieking when he heard Hannah Montana as I flipped through the radio stations and then pouting the rest of the way when I refused to let him hear it.

Esme trailed behind us in Carlisle's Mercedes. We ended up stopping for lunch at Checkers and we finally made it back to Olympia by 1 pm.

We drove to the airport to pick up Alice and Jasper.

As we found them by the baggage claim, Alice and Jasper both had a nervous expression, obviously waiting for our parents' fury to be unleashed.

But Carlisle and Esme didn't look angry, yet not overly ecstatic to see them. My mother pulled Alice into a hug as Carlisle shook Jasper's hand.

"Hi, mom." Alice said feebly.

"Hello, dear. We have a lot to discuss, but this is not the place." Esme said. "But first, we should drive over to Starfield and explain everything to the principal. The poor woman sounded simply alarmed when I told her that there was no family emergency for you to attend."

Alice nodded as we made our way towards the parking garage. When she finally turned towards me and Emmett, I half expected her to glare at us for ratting her out. But instead, she gave each of us a huge hug and said, "Thank you so much for everything. I'm sorry I got you both into trouble."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Emmett mussed her hair. "It was worth it. We both ended up with the most amazing girls."

On our drive over to Starfield, Emmett and I rode in the Mercedes with Esme and Alice after Carlisle insisted on having a private talk with Jasper.

"I hope he's all right." Alice worried. "Hey, you didn't tell mom and dad that I was in jail, right?" She whispered.

"No, I didn't say a thing." And then I suddenly remembered something. "Hey, how did you get out of jail?"

Esme was talking on the phone to an old friend, so she couldn't hear.

"They had to let me. I served my four day sentence. And then I got dad's call." She said grimly. "But I'll explain more later."

We pulled into the school's parking lot and my mother hit the break fast as she saw the sight before us.

"Oh. My. God." Emmett and Alice said.

"What on earth is going on?" Esme chocked out.

I couldn't even form any words.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**You know, I'm really starting to make bad habits. I'm soooo sorry that I had to leave anothe cliffy. The chapter would have been WAY too long, and it's the longest I've ever written as it is. So hopefully that cleared a LOT up for the people confused. In the end, Carlisle and Esme found them thanks to the tracking device in Edward's car. Sneaky ;)**

**Now, about Carlisle and Esme. I want your honest opinion on their take of the whole thing. I really think Carlisle and Esme are understanding parents, and I didn't want to go OOC. I personally think that that's how they would have handled it. The kids got punishment, but they weren't OVERLY angry. Just more upset. So PM me or let me know in your review what you think about their reaction. If a lot of people think that they should have been angrier, then I'll maybe rewrite the chapter. But for what it's worth, that's the reaction I think they would have had. Understanding, yet disappointed.**

**And lexiCULLEN, guess who your boyfriend is ;) Get it? Think of SAN FRANCISCO ;) Lol.**

**And last but not least, I have a couple of stories to recommend: We Did Well by _Cullens4everandever _(it's super cute and lots of cute fluff!), Hitched by _Nollie Marie_ (it's SUPER AMAZING and I'm totally hooked! Actually go check out ALL of her stories, she's like THE BEST WRITER EVER! Oh and send her a get well wish too ;) ) and I'm Gonna Make You Love Me by _ashel-13_ (AMAZING, AMAZING, AMAZING!) However, the last one is M and when I say it's M, I MEAN IT'S M. So it has a really good plot, but if you don't like reading M stories, then don't. But if you don't mind. CHECK IT OUT! XD.**

**Again, A HUMUNGOUS THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! You guys totally rock!**

**Much love, elisee :)**


	16. The Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nada : (**

**A/N: This one is dedicated to StarryNightT for always making me smile and laugh when I read her reviews! Now enjoy!**

**EPOV**

My mother still hadn't resumed driving.

Our car sat in the middle of the parking lot, idling.

Esme's reaction looked very similar to the one that Emmett and Alice both had: wide eyes and a mouth open wide enough to fit a whole watermelon.

I was positive that I had the same expression too.

My heart was beating a thousand miles per second and it accelerated a lot as I looked out the window again.

The entire parking lot was filled with news reporters and cameras. There was at least over a thousand people covering the entire lot. Dozens of police officers were speaking with teachers and writing down what they were saying.

I spotted Bella and Rosalie huddled under a blanket speaking with a female police officer. My heart sped up even more and I grew very worried. It didn't help that I had no idea why all of these reporters and people were here. I prayed that Bella was all right.

I took notice of all the many people behind a long line of metal fences. They all had worried and anxious looks on their faces.

A burly police officer suddenly appeared by Esme's window and he knocked on it. She rolled it down.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. You can't be here. I'm going to have to ask you to vacate the premises. Only police cruisers can be here." He said.

Esme looked taken aback. "What's going on?"

"Well, we received a call from the dean earlier on this morning, stating that one of the students and her brother were missing. Some Alice and Edward Cullen… Anyways, we were dispatched here immediately, and the news crews showed up not long after that. And all of these people have come to help look for them and show their support." He said gravely.

I chocked on my saliva and Alice and Emmett both looked absolutely terrified.

"So… so all of these people are here because of two missing students?" Esme barely chocked out.

"That's right. Apparently their parents had no idea where they were, so the dean took it upon herself to give us the heads up."

"So everyone thinks they're missing?" Esme whispered.

The police officer didn't get to answer because a girl suddenly shrieked, "It's them! In the car! It's Alice and Edward!"

I thought I recognized the voice and as I looked out Emmett's window, I realized I was right. The voice belonged to my cousin, Irina. She resumed shouting and pointing towards our car, "It's them, officer! It's Edward and Alice! I'd recognize my cousins anywhere!"

By now, everyone was looking towards us; we had every single person's undivided attention, including all of the news cameras.

Alice slide down her seat, trying not to be seen and Emmett covered his face with his hands.

The police officer ducked his head so he had a level look into the car's interior. He looked extremely suspicious

"Excuse me. Could you all please get out of the car?" He asked.

We had absolutely no choice but to obey. If we refused, we could be detained and I didn't want to give the officer an excuse to take out his gun.

I knew in a matter of minutes, that Bella would know absolutely everything. Practically all of Olympia would.

I felt like a ton of bricks lay on my shoulders as I finally stepped out of the car. Carlisle and Jasper had also gotten out of the Volvo and came and stood beside myself, Emmett, Alice and Esme.

My sister looked absolutely panic-stricken and Jasper placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

No one said anything for a couple of seconds before the entire crowd started clapping and cheering, "They're okay! Edward and Alice are okay!"

"Edward! Bob!" Bella and Rosalie called out as they ran towards us.

Bella threw herself into my arms. Her eyes were red and rimmed with tears. I felt as if someone had kicked me in the stomach, knowing that I'd be hurting her even more in a few minutes, when the truth finally came out. I felt sick to my stomach.

"I've been worried sick! Mrs. Waters came to see us this morning and told us that you hadn't gone to a family emergency! And then she said that your parents didn't know where you were either! So Mrs. Waters called the police and organized a search party for you and Alice." She blurted out before burying her face into the crook of my neck and shoulder. I tightened my arms around her, praying to God that this moment could be delayed. I couldn't stand knowing that I'd hurt her that much.

From the comfort of Emmett's arms, Rosalie asked, "Where's your sister, anyway?"

Alice, who was half hidden behind Jasper, shot me an apologetic glare.

"I'll explain everything soon," I said.

Bella looked confused, but didn't press the matter.

The crowd was still clapping and cheering at our 'happy return'. Two male police officers finally made their way towards us with their hands full of documents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" Sergeant Andrews asked.

Carlisle and Esme, who were both paler than a ghost, nodded.

"Are these your two children Alice and Edward? They are indeed okay and were in fact never missing to begin with?" The other Sergeant Davis asked.

My parents nodded again, but Rosalie furiously bit out, "NO! Alice still isn't here!"

Before anyone had the chance to say something, Irina chose now as the ideal moment to knock down the metal fence and practically tackled Alice into a big hug.

"Thank God you're okay Alice! I was terrified!" Irina cried.

"Alice?" Bella said, looking completely lost. "That's not Alice."

"Well of course it is," Irina huffed. "Are you saying that you know my cousin better than I do?"

I glared and defended Bella, who turned pink at the accusation. "Irina, why don't you leave-"

But Rosalie interrupted my threat. "This is Alice." She pulled out a picture of me dressed up as Alice, sitting with Bella and Emmett dressed up as Angela on a bench, and shoved it into Irina's hands.

I tried to take the picture of us from her, knowing that Irina would be a able to recognize me in an instant. But she merely held it out of my reach.

"Pff. This isn't Alice. Just a picture of Edward in a really bad girl's costume. And that's Emmett too." Irina pointed us out individually.

I released Bella and tried to gently push Irina out of the way, but she stood her ground.

Bella and Rosalie looked completely gobsmacked. Rosalie said, "This isn't Emmett. You must have Bob confused with someone else."

"Bob?" Irina laughed. "No. All of that fine piece of man is Emmett. And this," she waved the picture, "is a picture of Edward and Emmett dressed up in a girl's costume. I should know. I've known him since he was a baby. This is Alice." Irina pointed to a very pale Alice.

"Irina, that's enough," I snarled. "Please leave. We'll talk later."

Rosalie disentangled herself from Emmett's arms and demanded, "Wait. These two in the picture are just Edward and Bob, no wait, Emmett in costumes?"

I tried to prevent her answer but Irina nodded.

Bella and Rosalie's posture changed immediately. I tried to wrap an arm around Bella's shoulders, but she shook it off.

With another pang of guilt, I knew in a matter of minutes, that Bella would know the truth. Whether she forgave me or not, I didn't know. I felt so sick just knowing that she may never forgive me. I resisted the urge to throw up.

"Officer!" Rosalie boomed, breaking the silence. My parents and the two Sergeants had remained silent and visibly confused throughout the conversation. "Do you have a picture of Alice and Angela on a confidential document or something?"

I prayed to God he wouldn't be allowed to hand over that kind of information, but Sergeant Andrews handed Rosalie a copy of Alice and Angela's passport.

_We're done. Everything's coming out in the open now._

I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for the blow of their reactions.

"Oh my god! NO!" I heard Bella sob.

My eyes immediately flew open. Bella was staring at me with a broken expression and Rosalie had the same look too, only she was looking at Emmett.

"Please tell me it isn't true." Bella chocked out. Her eyes were filled with tears, threatening to spill over. "You were Alice all along?"

I felt like someone had pulled out my heart and was putting it through a paper shredder. I had never felt so horrible in my life. I had to tell her the truth. I vowed then and there to always be honest with her. I wouldn't cause her anymore pain. Honesty was a big factor in relationships and now was the time to be honest if I wanted any chance at all that she would forgive me. It would kill me, but it had to be done.

"Yes." I whispered. "The Alice you knew… was me disguised as her."

Bella gulped and her tears spilled over. Every single tear was like a knife to my heart. You weren't supposed to hurt the ones you loved, but I had somehow managed to do that. My eyes filled with tear and I tried to blink them away.

Rosalie seemed to be asking Emmett the same thing through her eyes. Emmett nodded and Rosalie let out a small sob.

The entire parking lot was silent and all eyes were on us.

I wished more than anything that this was a private conversation but I was fully aware that the news reporters' cameras were on us.

Bella and Rosalie seemed to regain their composure despite their flowing tears. Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and began leading her away from the scene towards their dorms. My heart gave out and I let out a sob.

"STOP!" Emmett and I thundered.

The girls turned around, but shook their heads. My heart seemed to splinter into a million pieces. "We don't want to hear it."

"No," Emmett said. He looked like he'd fall apart any second and I'm sure I looked the same way. "You have every right to be angry at us. But you deserve the full truth. Otherwise you'll come to the wrong conclusion."

They didn't say anything and I took it as a sign that they were listening. My heart was throbbing more than anything at the sight of Bella's tear-stained face. It hurt even more knowing that I was the cause of it. But if it was my fault, I was the one who had to make it go away. I'd never hurt her like this again.

"The reason why we were dressed up as Alice and Angela is pretty simple. You see, Alice came to me because she wanted to go and get married to her boyfriend Jasper and she literally couldn't wait until they were out of high school." I gulped and continued. "So they decided to go to Vegas to get hitched along with Alice's good friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben. The only problem was the fact that she had school. So that's where Emmett and I came in. She asked us to dress up as them and attend their school for a week while they tied the knot. Obviously we agreed and then we met you two. We weren't expecting to fall in love while we were here, but we did. We fell in love with the most amazing girls in the world." I paused, trying to control my throbbing heart. "And we're sorry we didn't tell you. You have no idea how many times Emmett and I wanted to tell you, but we couldn't or else everything would have been ruined. We're truly sorry we caused you this much pain."

Bella and Rosalie had remained silent throughout my entire apology. Their expressions seemed to have softened, but their tears never stopped flowing. They looked absolutely heart broken. Emmett's eyes were red, obviously holding back tears just as I was.

Bella finally spoke. "But we met Alice and Angela before we met you two. How did that work out?"

Her voice cracked several times and the expression on her face caused me severe physical pain. An angel shouldn't look so sad. I was supposed to be her protector. The one she came to when she needed comfort. But now, more than ever, I wished I could hold her in my arms and erase her pain. And it tortured me how I couldn't.

"Another simple answer. Ever since we first laid eyes on each of you, we've been in love with you. And you have no idea how torturous it was for us to spend time with you without showing our true feelings. So we decided to finally meet you as ourselves. And you truly have no idea how important you are to us." Emmett nodded in agreement, but I could no longer speak for him. I absolutely had to let Bella know how much she meant to me. So I completely forgot about the hundreds of people watching us, and poured my heart out. "Isabella. I've been in love with you ever since I saw your beautiful face and your radiant smile. You mean the world to me. You're the most important thing in my life. I love you more than anything else in the world and you have no idea how sorry I am that I hurt you. I'd do anything to change that. I'm so very sorry. But every word that I've spoken comes from the bottom of my heart. You're everything to me."

Only at the end did I let the extreme pain I was feeling come out. If she ever let me go, I would die. I needed her more than air. She was everything even though I'd only known her a week. But it felt like a lifetime. My heart hurt so badly that I'd do anything to make it stop. But the only thing that'd make it better would be her forgiveness. Emmett seemed to be making the same sort of speech to Rosalie, but I only had eyes for Bella. I eventually realized that Emmett had finished. As I waited for Bella to say something, my heart was beating so loudly I was sure everyone in the parking lot could hear it. It was as if everyone else was a blur. The only thing that mattered was Bella's answer. I was practically hyperventilating.

Rosalie wiped away her tears. "Well, thanks for… clearing that up." She grabbed Bella's hand and resumed pulling her towards the dorms.

"Bella! NO!" I shouted.

My heart literally lay in pieces at my feet. I was breathing so hard I felt like my lungs would explode. I had to hear her answer. I felt completely broken and useless. My life depended on her answer. I felt like the whole world was closing in on me. I absolutely needed her. I felt numb.

"Bella, please say something." I pleaded.

She sighed and closed her eyes. As she opened them again, her eyes were red from the tears. "I need time." Bella whispered. "I need time… to think."

Bella turned and ran towards the dorms with Rosalie on her heels. My heart lay broken at my feet and the tears I had been holding back finally spilled over. I sobbed and tried not to fall apart on the spot.

And just like that, the most important thing to me seemed to slip away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I know everyone is in a lot of pain right now, but it had to be done. BUT, this is NOT the last chapter. And do you really think I'd make them suffer that much? **

**So, any thoughts? **


	17. Efforts

**A/N: Okay, so this is part 1 of 2. It was originally only supposed to be one chapter, but it ran A LOT longer than I thought. And I promised that I'd update soon, so I decided to post it in two parts. Hopefully you'll forgive the shortness of the chapter, but I hope you're happy that I updated! **

**So this one goes out to everyone who cried or almost cried at the end of last chapter! I'm so very sorry! But don't worry, you'll be smiling soon enough : ) But a special dedication to StarryNightT again, for her enthusiasm and humor, Lol those were awesome PMs ;) And to BiteMe1918 as well, for being an Evanescence fan!**

**EPOV**

After Bella and Rosalie were gone, the whole parking lot seemed to unfreeze.

All of a sudden, everyone was talking extremely loudly and the cameras were redirected towards the news reporters who had begun to retell the shocking event that just occurred on national television.

I suddenly became aware of the hundreds of people staring at me. I quickly wiped my cheek with the back of my hand, erasing all evidence that I had been crying. I was positive my eyes were slightly red and puffy, but there was nothing I could do about that.

I still had my back towards my entire family because I wasn't entirely ready to face them just yet. The hole where my heart would have been felt numb around the edges and the pain was still too fresh. This pain was foreign to me; I had never felt anything like it. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out but somehow I was still living. I had never fallen in love with someone before, so I couldn't compare this heartache to anything else that I have known. And I would never fall in love with anyone other than Bella either.

Emmett walked over and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked up to meet his gaze and was incredibly shocked to see that his expression matched mine. His eyes were red and swollen and his cheeks had several tear marks. His lower lip was slightly trembling; he was obviously holding in all of his emotions, afraid that they'd break free. I knew what he was going through.

However, in my eighteen years of friendship with Emmett, I had never seen him cry. Sure, he'd been hurt many times during a football practice or game, but he had never shed any tears. But it was obvious that he was in as much pain as I was. I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, trying to pass on some support. We both had to be strong and try to manage to pull through while our girls needed time. Emmett nodded in the direction of my family and I finally turned around.

Their expressions were exactly what I thought they would be. Carlisle and Esme looked extremely sad and sympathetic and poor Alice was on the verge of tears. You could truly see the guilt she felt on her face. The only thing holding her together seemed to be Jasper's arms around her.

I sighed and tried to control my emotions. I couldn't afford to fall apart while so many things still needed to be discussed. So I put on a brave face even though my heart and emotions battled to break my composure. I would try to be composed for the next couple hours, while things still needed to be sorted out, but I reassured myself that I wouldn't need to be as in control of my emotions when I was by myself, away from everyone else.

I walked towards my family and the first thing I did was envelope Alice into a hug.

"This isn't your fault, Ally," I whispered. "Don't you dare feel guilty."

She lifted her head from its place on my shoulder and looked around. I followed her gave and noticed the news crews loading up the final cameras into their vans. Many of the people who were standing behind the metal fences had also left, leaving only a group of at least 100 teenage girls. I gulped, knowing that they probably wanted to have the last word.

"How can I not feel guilty?" Alice muttered. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I married Jasper, but if I hadn't been so impatient, none of this would have happened. I disappointed my parents, I ruined things for you and Bella and Emmett and Rosalie… How can this NOT be my fault?" She was on the verge of hysteria and I put my arms around her to make her shut up.

"Look on the bright side. Had you not done this, you wouldn't be married to Jasper, Emmett wouldn't have met Rosalie… And I wouldn't have met Bella." I winced as I said her name. The wound was still so fresh and just saying her name made me hurt so much.

Alice sensed my pain and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry, everything will work out. I'll find a way."

"Thanks Alice," I sighed. "But it's not your mess to fix."

I let go of Alice and Esme immediately pulled me into a hug.

My mother was always good at comforting someone. She seemed to pass along reassurance to me because I suddenly knew that I'd do anything to right things with Bella. I will make her mine again.

As she let go several minutes later, Esme whispered, "Do not fret, dear. When Bella first ran to you, you could clearly see the love she has for you on her face. One does not give that up easily. She said she needed time to think, which is the best response to have gotten from her after everything that's happened. Don't worry, Edward. Everything will work out."

I took courage from her words, deciding that I'd make everything work out.

My father placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to ease my tense posture. Carlisle wasn't one to convey his personal thoughts on a matter in front of others, but by the meaningful look he gave me, I knew we'd have a talk later.

Jasper merely shook my hand. But in the brief moment when our hands were touching, I became less worried, more determined and I felt a little better. I shot him a small smile. Jasper always knew how to make someone feel better. He always seemed to be able to sense your emotions and he'd provide any kind of support you needed. It was like his own personal gift.

The last person I looked at was Irina because I knew that I'd have nothing nice to say to her. An immediate scowl appeared on my face and I shook my head as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Save it, Irina." I growled harshly. "You've said enough."

She looked extremely hurt at my harsh tone, but I couldn't have cared less. I was hurting so much right now that I didn't care if I had hurt her. But honestly, it was partially her fault. I turned my back to her, further ignoring her, so I wouldn't do anything rash.

My parents were speaking to a police officer while Jasper, Alice and Emmett were huddled together, speaking quietly. Actually, Emmett wasn't really talking at all. He seemed to be staring off into space, obviously thinking about only one person, just like me.

I just stood there for several moments, taking in my surroundings. I had never felt so invisible. Everything around me seemed to be moving in slow motion. All of the color in my life was gone. I was vaguely aware of a group of girls chanting my name, but I paid them no attention. I wanted nothing more than to disappear. This pain was too much. I had to make it stop immediately or else I would surely explode in pain at any second. My train of thought was broken as I noticed the dean, Mrs. Waters, approaching our group. I wandered over reluctantly.

All six of us gathered around the dean.

Mrs. Waters stuck her hand out to shake Carlisle and Esme's. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." She smiled briefly before turning to look at me. "And you must be Edward and Emmett. It appears that I've gotten to know you both unconsciously over the past week. I hope I'll get to do the same with your sister. Why don't we discuss this up in my office privately?"

We all nodded and began to follow Mrs. Waters towards the main building.

As we passed the group of teenage girls behind the metal fences, they began shrieking, "Edward! EMMETT! IF IT DOESN'T WORK OUT WITH THOSE CHICKS, GIVE US A CALL!"

I mentally gagged and thought, As if I'd ever call any one of you after I'd had the chance to be with Bella.

I sighed as I realized that I had set this standard when it came to girls and dating. I knew that I'd never be happy or satisfied unless it was Bella that I was with.

I knew that I had hurt her so much, and I would literally do anything to end her pain. I thought about the way she looked after she found out: tear-stained cheeks, red and puffy eyes and that complete look of sadness on her face. My heart throbbed even more painfully and I fought back another round of tears. I knew I deserved to be hated for the way I lied to her, but I prayed to God that she would forgive me. And I had already decided that I would do anything to make it up to her. But what to do?

Carlisle shot me a look, and I knew that he was telling me to pull myself together. I must look miserable. So I composed my emotions and more or less became a person without a soul, conveying no emotion. Right now, things needed to be discussed and I promised to myself that I'd remain focused and composed.

As we walked up the steps and down the flower-lined path towards the main office, the way to begin to make it up to Bella seemed painfully obvious.

I excused myself to the bathroom. As soon as I was far away enough, I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed the number.

"Eclipse Flower Shop, how may I help you?" I smiled as I heard his scratchy voice.

"Hey Uncle Eleazar. It's Edward." I said.

"Ah, Edward! Good to hear that you're back; I knew you couldn't have gotten that far. So what happened?"

I was in a hurry and had no time for small talk. "Long story. Listen, I need a favor."

He laughed. "Name it and it's yours."

"I need you to send the biggest and most beautiful bouquet you have to a Bella Swan. I don't care about the price. Just make sure it's not too extravagant. Make it simple and sweet." I gave him the address.

"Will I be writing the card or will you?" Eleazar asked.

"Oh I will. I'll meet you in the parking lot in the Mercedes. And please hurry."

I ran down the hallway towards Mrs. Waters' office. I needed to be there to find out what's going to happen before I'll fake an illness or something and sneak off to meet Eleazar in the parking lot. I had a half-hour.

As I opened the door, everyone turned to look in my direction. I sat down next to Jasper, who shot me a confused look. I shook it off and paid attention as Mrs. Waters began talking again.

"Well, Edward, as I've explained to your family and to Emmett, I was very shocked and displeased that something like this has occurred. In my fifteen years at Starfield, I have never been in this type of situation. And I still can't believe that you two pulled this off. I KNOW it won't happen again." She said sternly.

"Absolutely not." Emmett and I said at the same time.

"That being said, as a responsible principal, I should expel you, Alice." Mrs. Waters said as Alice hung her head. "But I'm not going to."

Alice's head snapped up. "You're not going to?"

Mrs. Waters shook her head. "Even though you've never physically attended my school, you're brother and friend didn't cause any trouble in the school. So there really isn't a reason for me to expel you. I mean apart from the bad media coverage, but that will blow over soon enough." Mrs. Waters said. "That being said, you can continue to attend here, but even the smallest bit of trouble, and you will be expelled."

Alice, Emmett and I nodded as Carlisle and Esme thanked the dean. I could tell they were relieved that they didn't have to enroll Alice in another school.

I looked at the clock and realized with a jolt, that I only had fifteen minutes left until I had to meet Eleazar, and I still had to write the letter. So I excused myself to the bathroom again, ignoring the weird looks from my family.

As I ran towards Carlisle's Mercedes, I decided that I wouldn't pressure Bella into forgiving me. My heart throbbed as I thought her name and I was thankful that I had at least a fifteen-minute distraction. But now that I was all alone, all the misery and pain came flooding back. It was almost unbearable.

I decided that I'd take Alice's and Esme's advice. If it was meant to be, then it would be. And I was a hundred percent positive that Bella and I were meant to be. I'd give her her space, but I'd never stop praying and hoping that she'd forgive me. And I looked forward to one day, being able to hold her in my arms again.

Luckily, the car doors were open and I reached into the backseat for Carlisle's briefcase. I knew he kept a wack of paper in there for emergencies. And this was an emergency.

I grabbed a pen and sat down in the passenger's seat, to begin writing my letter to Bella.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I am so terribly sorry for hurting you. I need you to know that it wasn't intentional. I vowed I would never hurt you, but it seems that despite my best efforts, I've done just that. I am so very sorry. If I could do anything to take it back, I would. I'd do anything to end your pain. I truly am so deeply sorry and I hope you know that when I say that, it comes from the bottom of my heart. I promise that I will never hurt you again._

_So here I am, writing this letter, begging for your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it, but I'll never stop praying for you to give me another chance._

_I never wanted to lie to you. I need you to understand that. Everything that I've done, has been done in some way to help Alice. I would never have lied to you if I could manage not to. But I had very few options, and I'm so sorry for the way things have turned out. By all means, everything that's happened has been my fault and I'd do anything to right my mistakes. I need you to know that. But unfortunately, I can't change the past. But I can affect the future._

_Isabella Swan, I promise to never hurt you again. I will never lie and I will never again be the cause of your tears and pain. I will be the one who loves you and cherishes you for being the amazing woman that you are. I will be the one you run to when in need of comfort and the one you can always count on. I will be the one by your side for as long as you want me. Which, I hope, is forever._

_I love you Bella, more than anything else in the world. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, honest and caring person I will ever meet. You're my sunshine girl, the only thing that can brighten my day and I want to be with you forever. If you'll have me._

_But now the choice is up to you, my love. I want you to know that I'll never stop trying to win you back because I know that what we have is special and eternal._

_I will love you forever, Bella, always know that. And once again, I'm so very sorry that I've caused you pain._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward._

I folded the letter carefully and sealed it in an envelope I'd found in the glove box.

And then I carefully sealed away my heart.

**APOV**

As I watched Uncle Eleazar walk towards the dorms with Bella's bouquet in hand, I knew that I had to do something to make things better.

I already knew that Bella would end up forgiving Edward, but I knew that I had to help her forgive him faster. I needed to say or do something to make emends. I couldn't just let my brother take the blame and consequences for everything. His pain was clearly written all over his face, and I made up my mind about what I was going do.

I waved goodbye to everyone as I followed Eleazar towards the dorms. I was going to talk to Bella and Rosalie. I had to make them see that my brothers truly loved them and that they'd be making the biggest mistake of their lives, if they ever let them go.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So I know that that's shorter than what I've written before, but like I said, it's been taking me long to write it. So I decided to post the first half to keep you readers satisfied!**

**So what do you think Alice is going to say to Bella and Rosalie? If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them :) **

**And once again, all of you readers and reviewers are truly amazing! I cannot believe the huge response I've gotten from this story and I cannot thank you enough!**

**Much love, elise :)**


	18. The Power of Words

**Disclaimer: Own nothing :(**

**APOV**

I hurried along quickly through the parking lot. I was gripped with a sudden determination. I absolutely had to make things better. And I wouldn't rest until everything was right again. Just like I wouldn't rest until Saks Fifth Avenue named my birthday 'Alice Cullen Day'. When I wanted something, I always got it. Just like those red Jimmy Choos last month. And right now, I wanted everyone to be happy again.

I suddenly heard someone yell my name and I turned to see Emmett running towards me.

He reached me a couple of seconds later. "You can't go yet…" He panted. "Come with me to the cafeteria."

"Emmett! This isn't the time to eat! I'm going to speak with Bella and Rosalie!" I cried sternly.

Emmett flinched slightly at the mention of her name. "I know. But first, I need you to give her something."

I nodded. "Okay… what is it?"

He motioned for me to follow him. I had absolutely no idea where the cafeteria was, for I had never actually gone to this school, so I followed him.

We walked a couple of minutes before we reached red double doors with a 'cafeteria' sign hanging above.

Emmett opened the door and let me walk in first. We were shocked to discover that the cafeteria was practically full.

Everyone stopped chattering as they noticed us standing in the doorway. They suddenly started whispering amongst each other and pointing in our direction.

I huffed impatiently. I had no time to be stared at like some extinct animal! I absolutely had to put everyone out of their misery as soon as possible.

"Come on, Emmett," I said firmly as I pulled him by the hand towards the cashier. "Now what is it you wanted?"

He looked up at the menu hung above the counter. "Can I have a chicken Caesar wrap?"

The girl, named Heidi, nodded. "Sure." She pulled out the container out of the fridge. The entire cafeteria was silent and all eyes were on us. "Would you like it put on a plate and cover it?"

"Yes, please." Emmett paid for it, and then pulled me towards the exit, ignoring the many looks of the other girls.

As we entered the hallway, he turned to me with serious eyes and pulled out a red envelope. "I need you to give these wraps and this envelope to Rosalie. Please."

I nodded, completely confused. "Um, okay… but why?"

Emmett shook his head. "Never mind. Rose will know what I'm talking about. Now go quickly!"

Bewildered, I took the wraps and envelope. "Okay! But where are their dorms?"

Emmett pointed west and gave me their room numbers.

"Don't worry, Emmett," I said firmly. "Everything will be okay. Trust me."

I took off towards the west dormitories, full of resolution. I'm going to do anything in my power to get things back to the way they used to be.

As I climbed the stairs, I decided to speak to Bella and Rosalie separately. It would be easier to explain and show sympathy when I was only talking about a single relationship at a time.

I scurried down the hall, frantically searching for their rooms. Everything needed to be righted as soon as possible.

I reached Rosalie's door first, to deliver Emmett's present or package. I knocked timidly on the door.

I heard a few snuffles, and then Rosalie muttered, "Go away!"

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done.

Gaining courage, I said, "It's me, Alice. Can I talk to you?"

I waited a couple of minutes before the door creaked open, revealing a puffy-eyed Rosalie.

I fiddled with the hem of my t-shirt, trying to gain enough confidence to look her in the eye.

I felt so terrible as I looked at her red, blotchy, tear-stained face. I still couldn't believe that I had been somewhat the cause of her pain. I barely knew Rosalie, yet I knew that we'd become good friends once everything was cleared up.

"Not to be rude, but did you need something?" Rosalie sniffled.

I nodded. "Could I possibly… come in?"

Rosalie sighed and opened the door wider, to let me in.

I was surprised, yet relieved that Bella wasn't in Rosalie's room. It would be better this way.

As I looked around Rosalie's room, I knew that my theory was correct. Based on her clutter of fashion magazines, designer clothes and shoes, I was positive that we'd become close friends in the end.

"Um, this is for you." I handed her the plate of wraps.

She stared at them, visibly confused. "What is this?"

"It's from Emmett."

Comprehension suddenly flashed across her face. For a brief second, Rosalie smiled brightly, but as quickly as it came, her grin vanished.

"And why would he want me to have these?" She asked coldly.

I drew out a long breath. "I know you've heard Emmett's apology. And now you should hear mine." I took another deep breath. "Ever since I met Jasper, my husband, I knew that I'd end up marrying him. You see, we had originally discussed that we'd be married after high school, but I was impatient. I desperately wanted to become his, as soon as possible. So that's why I came up with this plan, and I asked for Edward and Emmett's help. After that, I went to Vegas to get married, not knowing that because of my impatience, I'd end up ruining my brothers' relationships."

Rosalie said nothing, but I thankfully noticed that her tears had slowed.

"Ever since I was born, Emmett has been like a brother to me. I'll always consider him one. He's always been there for me and tried to protect me. He truly is one of the best men in my life." I muttered

Rosalie wasn't look at me, rather studying the varnish on her desk.

"Rosalie." I whispered her name and didn't continue speaking until she was looking at me. "I'm terribly sorry that you're in so much pain. But you mustn't blame Emmett. Trust me when I was that he's wanted to tell you all along. He hated lying to you, but he only did it because he's a man of his word. He always keeps his promises." I paused before trapping Rosalie in a deep gaze. "But for you he was willing to break his promise to me, because you mean more to him than anything else in the world. He loves you Rosalie… more than you'll ever know."

Rosalie broke our staring contest and sat down on her bed, staring at her hands. "I know he does. I could always see it in his eyes, even more as I saw his eyes well up in tears an hour ago. No other guy has ever loved me as much as he does." She wiped the tears off of her cheek and looked at me with sad eyes. "But how do I know that everything wasn't fake? How do I know who the real Emmett is?"

I sat beside her and took her hand in mine. "The man you knew as Bob, was entirely Emmett… but with a different name. That silly, fun and sweet guy was always Emmett… Don't ever doubt it. He's always been himself around you, whether he was Angela or Bob. In heart, he was always Emmett. The Emmett who loved you."

Rosalie sniffed and let out a shaky laugh. "I always thought Angela and Bob were very similar."

I giggled quietly and then handed Rosalie the plate of wraps. "He told me to tell you to read the later." I gave her the red envelope. "I can't make the decision for you. But I can give you advice… Listen to your heart and know that no one will ever treat you as well as Emmett does."

I gave her a small smile before heading towards the door, knowing that Rosalie would make the right decision.

One down, one to go.

**RPOV**

I grabbed a tissue to dry my tears.

I took the plate of wraps into my hands and laughed as I remembered the conversation.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hold on, let me grab my wrap." I told Emmett._

_"Uh, Rose. You don't need to bring a wrap. We'll be eating when we get there," He said._

_I burst out laughing. "Wrap, as in my shawl. Did you think I was talking about a tortilla wrap?"_

_His cheeks pinked slightly. "Uh, of course not. I knew what you meant… But you won't need it. If you get cold, you can just cuddle up close to me. I have been known to be quite the teddy bear."_

_I giggled as she grabbed a black wrap. He was definitely thinking that I was bringing a tortilla wrap, I thought._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I reached for the envelope, and with shaking hands, opened it.

_Dear Rosalie,_

_I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but that won't stop me from wanting it. I am so extremely sorry for causing you pain. I didn't mean to, and I'd do anything to make it go away…_

_You have no idea how many times I came so close to tell you the truth. God, I wanted to, so badly Rose, but I had made a promise to Alice. And I always keep my promises. But please know that I'll be forever sorry that I've hurt you._

_But I need you to know this: ever since I first saw you, I knew that we were meant to be together. You're the most beautiful, amazing, smart and fiery girl I'll ever meet and I refuse to love anyone but you. My heart will always be yours, Rose. I will always and forever love you and it's killing me inside knowing that I've hurt you._

_So please forgive me. I know that I have no right to ask, but I can't live with myself knowing that I don't have your forgiveness._

_I promise that I will never to you ever again and I will try to be your everything._

_I love you, Rosie. Forever._

_Always yours,_

_Emmett_

_P.S. I actually did think that you were bringing a tortilla wrap on our date._

With each word that I read, I started to cry more and more. No guy had ever done something as sweet and silly as this.

I lay down on the bed and my heart began beating erratically at the thought of being with Emmett again.

Alice was right. No one had ever or would ever love me as much as Emmett did. He was the only guy who had ever taken the time to get to know the real me, beneath my flawless figure. The only one I felt comfortable with. The only one I would ever love.

I leapt up suddenly, running towards the door. I had to go tell Emmett that I forgave him. I would NEVER EVER loose him.

**APOV**

I knocked on Bella's door, trying to be patient. I was just itching to put an end to her pain. I heard muffled tears and quiet footsteps as I leaned my ear against the door.

I was incredibly relieved that I had managed to convince Rosalie; I had seen her love and forgiveness for Emmett in her eyes. I knew that she'd be running back to Emmett in no time. I just hoped that I could help Bella forgive Edward too.

Suddenly, Rosalie's door was hauled open and she ran by shouting, "You were so right! I'm off to see him right now!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm to forgive him. I hadn't noticed Bella's door open.

I turned around and opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Bella was a thousand times worse than Rosalie. Her hair was wet and matted and her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were rosy and stained with watermarks and her clothes were all ruffled. I could tell that she was more emotionally mature than Rosalie. It was evident that she felt things more deeply than her best friend. She would definitely be the harder one to win over.

"Hi," I said shyly. "I was, um, wondering if I could talk to you for a couple of minutes."

Bella shrugged. "I suppose…"

I entered her room and immediately knew that she was the one for Edward. Her bookshelves were covered with CDs and books and it was obvious that she was extremely compatible with my brother.

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not knowing where to begin.

Bella sat down on the bed and pulled an old blue blanket around her, and looked at me, waiting for me to begin.

"I owe you an apology," I blurted out. "All of this is entirely my fault, and you can't blame Edward… When I originally came to him with my plan, he was entirely against it, but being the amazing brother that he is, he went along with it, and took my place here. So here I am, finally married, and after everything came out, I still have someone, but Edward doesn't. And neither do you." I sighed before continuing. "Had I not been so selfish, neither of you would have been hurt. And I'm so terribly sorry for messing everything up and I'm so sorry that you're in a lot of pain. It wasn't my intention at all and you have to know that Edward wouldn't do ANYTHING to hurt you. Ever. Please know that."

Bella stared silently at me, tears streaming down her face.

I continued. "As long as I've known Edward, he's never been interested in girls. Never given any of them the time of day… Except you. You've made my brother happier than I've ever seen him… I remember just hearing his voice on the phone as he told me everything about you, and you can't deny the love he has for you. It's evident when he looks at you or when he talks about you. And I'm so sorry that you're in so much pain, but Bella, please know that you mean the world to him and that he'd never lie to you. Edward hated keeping secrets from you and he wanted to tell you so badly, but he couldn't. And for that I'm very sorry. But he truly is one of the most amazing guys in my life. He's always honest and sweet and he'd do anything for the ones that he loves. And he truly loves you more than anything else in the world… and he always will. You know, I've known Edward my entire life and I've never seen him this way before… so in love. You're the only one he'll ever love. In his eyes, you're it. He said there was no one else for him."

Bella sniffed and blew her nose. "How do I know that everything between us wasn't just a lie?"

I shook my head sadly. "The Edward you fell in love with is the real Edward. The musical, intellectual, romantic one. He never lied to you about who he was. He may have been dressed as me, but in spirit and personality, he was entirely Edward. And believe me, if he were acting like me, he'd have dragged you to the mall and been hyper all of the time. But he wasn't like that was he?"

Bella shook her head. "I thought that Alice and Edward were more alike in personality than any other two people on the planet."

"You see? It was him the entire time. Don't doubt that he was always honest with you in spirit. Whenever he was around you, he always the Edward who loved you more than life itself. And if he didn't care about you, he wouldn't be in as much pain as he is right now. I've never seen him in that much misery. He hates himself for hurting you and it's eating him up inside… Edward would never do anything to hurt you, and you know that…"

Bella blew her nose again and walked over to a vase of flowers set on her desk. "He sent these to me…" She whispered. "No guy has ever sent flowers to me before."

I placed my hand gently on her shoulder. "You mean more to him than anything else in the world… Did you know that our dad took his car privileges away? But he couldn't care less. All he cares about is you. You're his whole heart Bella. He loves you more than you could possibly know."

She played with one of the flower petals and sighed. "I know that he does. I've never felt more loved by someone than Edward. He's been there for me, and I'm the person I've always wanted to be when I'm around him… But in the parking lot I just kept thinking, why would someone like Edward love me? I mean, I'm normal compared to Edward. He's just so amazing and sometimes it feels like I'm in someone else's life when I'm with him. I guess it just never made sense for him to love me, and it was as if all of my worst fears came to life an hour ago."

I shook my head. "Bella, never speak like that. I haven't known you for long, but here is what I do know. You're brave and honest and possibly one of the sweetest people I've ever met. Not to mention beautiful. Everything that I see in you is what Edward sees. And a whole lot more because he's the one who's gotten to know you. He told me that you're the best part of his life and that you've shown him what love truly is. Bella… You'll never find a love like yours and Edwards. He thinks you're the most amazing girl in the world and thinks so highly of you. Don't doubt his love."

Bella fiddled with a piece of paper and bit her bottom lip, clearly thinking deeply.

"He said all of that didn't he? In the letter you're holding?" I asked, gently.

She nodded as a few tears escaped. "He did. And I do believe that he loves me…" She grinned sadly. "I'm an idiot for waiting this long to forgive him, aren't I?"

I laughed quietly. "No you're not. But more than anything, you need to know and ACCEPT that Edward will always love you, no matter what… Now go and put that boy out of his misery!"

Bella wiped her tears and smiled as she kissed my cheek. "Thanks, Alice. I haven't known you for long, but I know that we're gonna be good friends and roommates. Thank you for everything."

She grabbed her coat and keys and ran out of the dorm, humming to herself.

_Mission accomplished_, I thought as I patted myself on the back.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**YAY! THEY'VE FORGIVEN THEM! Silly readers... did you honestly think I'd keep them apart!? I always love a happy ending... lol.**

**So it's my Spring Break next week and I'm so psyched! I'm going to visit family and to a BON JOVI CONCERT! LOL they're my favorite band EVER. I'm super EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh, so seeing as I'm going away.. I probably won't be able to update! I'll dedicate a lot of time to handwrite it, but I just won't be able to update... sorry :(**

**Anyhoo, thanks so much for the support! Feel free to drop me a review :)**

**eliseee:)**


	19. Forgiveness

EMPOV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Must I always do this? Lol.**

**I sincerely apologize from the bottom of heart, for this EXTREMELY delayed chapter. I've never been so late in writing, and I feel so horrible that I've kept you all hanging for so long.**

**Let me just explain why it's taken so long. I was away from home for the last couple of weeks in March, using my grand-parents ANCIENT computer which would not allow me to update. After that, when I got home, I had to leave a couple of days later on my out-of-province exchange trip where I was staying with another girl's family for a few weeks and I had no computer privileges. And finally, my basement is being renovated which means no computer! So I've been basically in computer exile for the past month and a bit.**

**So I hope you guys understand a little better why I haven't updated. This is the COMPLETE chapter 19.**

**ENJOY!!**

**EMPOV**

I threw myself onto my new bed in the dorm room I shared with Edward at Kensington. It felt so weird to be living here now. I was so used to sharing a room with Rosalie, and I missed it more than anything. It hurt like crazy just being away from her, but I was a little more at ease after sending her my letter of apology. As I turned the TV on, Edward wandered in.

"Hey, man," I said quietly.

Edward and I hadn't really spoken since the scene in the Parking Lot. I still couldn't believe it had been less than seven hours.

"Hey," he panted. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat. "I was at the gym. But then I realized that working out wouldn't help..."

I nodded. "Know what you mean, bro. I tried to watch TV but I couldn't concentrate. You okay?"

"Not really," Edward said. "Listen, I'm going out. There's this little meadow I found just North off of the path leading out of Starfield. If you need me, I'll have my cell on."

"Sure," I muttered. "Later."

Edward grabbed a sweatshirt and walked towards the door. As he was about to turn the doorknob, someone knocked on the door. I sat upright, praying to God that it was Rose.

**BPOV**

I ran down the stairs, heading towards my car. Being the klutz that I am, I managed to trip at least three times.

"Are you okay?" a timid ninth-grader asked

"Yeah, I'm fine," I panted before waving and beginning to run again.

I couldn't believe that I had been so stupid.

I had managed to reach the Kensington Boys Academy in less than ten minutes, which was definitely an all-time record.

I ran towards the front office, realizing that I had no idea what Edward's room number was.

A kind, blonde lady was sitting at the front desk, reading a romance novel.

"Excuse me," I said. "Could you please tell me which room Edward Cullen is in?"

She put down her novel. "Are you a family member?"

"Yes," I lied. I knew that she wouldn't have given me the number had I not been a family member.

The receptionist raised her eyebrow, but demanded no further explanation. "He's in room number 265. Here is your pass."

She handed me a yellow card hanging from a black cord and I hastily put it around my neck.

"Thank you!" I cried as I took off running towards the dorms.

As I ran down the path leading to the dormitories, several guys gave me weird looks, but I didn't have time to worry about them.

I saw Mike Newton up ahead, and cringed as he jogged towards me.

"Hey Bella! Miss me already?" he said, and flashed a friendly, yet cocky, grin.

I blushed and stopped running, not wanting to appear impolite. "Hey, Mike. Sorry but I don't really have time to talk. I'm going to see Edward."

"Edward?" Mike spat. "What are you doing with him?"

I bit my lip, not wanting to get him angry. "Well, he's my boyfriend now, or at least I hope he is. So I really have to go and straighten things out. But you have a nice day!"

I didn't even wait to see his reaction as I began jogging towards the dorms' entrance.

I stopped just as I reached the door because I was suddenly gripped with a terrible feeling.

_What if everything _was_ a lie? Was I really stupid in thinking that Edward could actually love me?_

_No_, I told myself. _Edward does love you. His love for you was proven yet again, in the letter that he wrote you. Think about the letter Bella_, I tried to convince myself.

I closed my eyes and remembered all of the feelings that I had felt while I was reading the letter. I could practically feel the love he felt for me which each word that was written. How could I doubt his love for me? If someone as amazing as Edward, said he loved me, why would I doubt him? I should embrace and revel in the fact that he _did_ love me, and I should trust him and his words.

Love was all about trust. And I trusted Edward. Sure, we had been through a lot in the last couple of hours, but in the end, all that mattered was whether or not you trusted the one that you loved. And I did choose to trust him.

I was positive that I had never been in love with anyone, other than Edward. And I knew that I never _would_ love anyone, besides him. He was my one true love, and I was foolish to pass up the chance to be with him.

My certainty that my epiphany was true gave me the courage to open the door and began the trek up to his room.

I opened the door and began jogging up the stairs, being careful not to trip or fall.

I finally reached the dorm hallway, and I took off running, frantically searching for room 265. I found the door, and I stopped to catch my breath. I straightened my disheveled clothes before knocking on the door.

I heard footsteps, and prayed to God that Edward would be the one to open the door.

"Emmett!" I said. "Oh."

I tried not to let my disappointment show, so I nervously scratched my nose.

"Hey, Bella," he said. "What brings you here?"

"Umm…" I muttered. "I was looking for Edward… is he here?"

"No," Emmett whispered. "You just missed him."

It was amazing at how those simple words could bring out such a huge wave of emotion. _Of course he's not here, _I thought. _He's off to find someone who'll return his love. Someone beautiful like him…_

"He went for a walk," Emmett said, breaking my train of thought. "I know he wanted to be alone, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visit from you."

I shrugged. "Maybe… you think so? Will he still want me?"

Emmett groaned. "God, Bella. For someone so smart, you're really not that smart."

"What?" I frowned.

"Of course he still wants you!" he cried. "He always has, and he always will."

I smiled softly. "I guess I should go find him, eh?"

He nodded. "You should."

I stepped forward, and wrapped my arms around him, giving him the biggest hug imaginable. "Thanks, Emmett. I'm so glad you're my friend."

I headed back towards the stairs, and I had barely walked four steps when I heard, "And… Rose?"

I turned around and looked at Emmett. His eyes were glossy, like he was trying to hold back tears that wanted to escape. I really didn't want to spoil the surprise, but I also wanted to put him out of his misery.

"She had the strongest craving to share her wrap with the one person who carries her heart…" I winked.

Emmett continued staring at me for several long moments, before he finally said, "So she's…?"

I shrugged and said in a sing-song voice, "I'll never tell….."

Emmett laughed quietly. "Go get him, tiger."

I chuckled and took off running towards the stairs, ready to go and find my Prince Charming.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After Emmett had forgotten to give me the directions to wherever Edward was, I had called him to find out.

Apparently, he was at some meadow close to Starfield. I had never known that there was one, but I was anxious to see him. The sooner I could tell him that I forgave him, the sooner we could be together again. And a life without Edward was something I never wanted.

I sped up just a little bit, and pulled into the Starfield parking lot. I turned right, heading towards the cafeteria. I pulled into a parking space and leaped out of the car quickly.

I found the path Emmett had told me to take and began walking faster. I was just to anxious to get to Edward to enjoy the scenery around me.

I had been walking for about 5 minutes when I came across a pond. This must be the pond where Emmett and Rosalie shared their first kiss. I stopped for a second to watch the ducks swimming. It was really peaceful out in the forest. No wonder Edward came here to clear his head.

I suddenly remembered my purpose, and took off jogging just slightly west of the trail.

I soon came across a clearing filled with beautiful daisies and green grass. I remembered Emmett had told me the meadow was just past the clearing.

My heart started beating faster and faster with each step I took towards the meadow. I could soon make out the opening of the meadow and I began to jog out of excitement and adrenaline.

And as I reached the opening, I stopped dead in my tracks.

The meadow was absolutely beautiful. It was the shape of a circle and surrounded by tall trees, creating a slightly shaded area. The sun was shining brightly and there were different colored flowers scattered amongst the grass.

But it wasn't the meadow that made me freeze. It was the man lying in the middle of the meadow.

There, right in the middle, lay Edward sprawled on his back with his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see me. He looked so incredibly peaceful, that I had half a mind not to bother him. But I needed to let him know that I had forgiven him. That I loved him and that I was never letting him go.

I spoke his name softly, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness of the meadow. "Edward."

I didn't think he had heard me, and I was mustering up enough courage to say his name louder, when his eyes suddenly popped open and I was staring into the most beautiful green eyes the world had ever seen.

**EPOV**

I lay down quietly in the meadow, basking in its peacefulness. After such a dramatic day, it was the perfect place for me to clear my head.

I had made such a mess of things and I just wished that I could escape. I wished I could go back to a time when Bella and I were together and happy. But you can't go back to the past.

Even though I knew in my heart that Bella loved me, I also knew that she needed time. But that time was slowly splitting my heart in half. It amazed me how much I needed her. Needed to hear her voice, see her smile, and hold her in my arms…. The pain of not doing any of those was too strong.

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling the heat of the sun on my eyelids. But as I closed my eyes, the only person I saw, would ever see, was Bella.

I could just see her beautiful heart-shaped face, gorgeous pale skin, irresistible rosy cheeks and red lips. Ah… and that smile. The smile that could wash away my anger in a second.

I just missed her so much. What I wouldn't give to have her here, right now, in my arms, just enjoying each other's company and the quiet of the meadow.

And then, as if I had wanted to hear her voice so much that I had imagined it, I heard, "Edward."

It was so quiet; I could have made myself believe that she had spoken.

But it sounded so real. It sounded just like her.

I opened my eyes and the sight before me made my heart swell with so much love that it nearly brought tears to my eyes.

There Bella stood, at the opening of the meadow. I had never seen her look so beautiful. Maybe being away from her had only enhanced her beauty. She seemed to float towards me like she was on a cloud.

I slowly got up and ran towards her. Bella leaped into my arms and crashed her lips onto mine.

I had never been so surprised and happy in my entire life. I melded my lips to hers as our mouths moved together in a heated dance. I griped her tighter, lifting her off the ground and swung her around in a circle, never once breaking the kiss.

Suddenly, it's like I could breathe again. Almost like I had been deprived of air, and just having her in my arms gave me the power to breathe again. I never wanted to let her go.

I dropped her to her feet and ended the kiss softly.

As we separated, we were both breathing heavily. Bella rested her forehead against mine.

"Hi," Bella said softly.

"Hi," I said.

She looked deeply into my eyes and spoke the words I had dreamed of hearing for the past 7 hours and 41 minutes. "I love you. I do. I've loved you ever since we met, when you saved me from that vile Mike Newton. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm never going to let you go. I'm so sorry that I caused you pain too. I was just so used to being lied to by guys…. I'm so sorry I didn't understand sooner. I forgive you. Please tell me I'm not too late for you to love me too."

Just seeing the helplessness and pleading her eyes nearly made my heart stop beating. How could she possibly think that I wouldn't love her anymore just because she needed time to think things through?

I placed a kiss softly on her forehead and then looked deep into her soulful brown eyes. "Bella…. My Bella. I love you more than life itself. How could you think that you were too late? My heart only belongs to you. And it always will. Nothing will ever change my mind. I love you. Forever and always."

She laughed quietly, with tears in her eyes. "Good. Because you're not getting rid of me."

I chuckled at her attempt to lighten the mood. I wrapped her up in my arms and whispered in her ear, "I'm never getting rid of you. You're mine. Forever."

"That I am," Bella whispered.

She pulled me down towards the grown and pushed me on my back. I wrapped her up in my arms and she curled against my chest.

Here, right now, with Bella in my arms, was the happiest moment of my life. She was all I needed. More than air, more than food, more than water. She was my everything, and that would never change.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So there you have it. What do you think? I think it ended well.**

**I promised an update, and I always keep my promises. :)**

**Next chapter is the last one... tear, tear. Now I can't guarantee when the next one will be up. And for those of you wondering what's going on with Emmett and Rosalie, you'll find out next chapter. But let's just say they also had quite the happy ending... ;)**

**Now I need to go get ready cause I'm going out, but I definitely won't keep you guys hanging for long. And for those of you who won't be able to review cause you've already reviewed the first part, feel free to PM me with your thoughts about the end of this chapter :)**

**Until next time, **

**Elise-Marie**


End file.
